


Bound and Broken

by Ruggels



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Rape, Recovery, Titan Shifters, Titan War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-03-26 19:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 61,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruggels/pseuds/Ruggels
Summary: Eren has a mental break down and he runs from the scouts, and away from the city. He finds himself chained and collared by merchants from another city, unable to shift he is made into a slave.His new owners are harsh and cruel and he breaks under their control.Years later Eren is brought back to the wall, but this time as an enemy to Mitras, can the scouts stop Eren and the incoming army, or is he lost to them forever.There is an actual plot line to this fic.(There are other cities of humans in this fic. More explained inside.)





	1. Chapter 1

THE FIRST CHAPTER IS JUST EXPLAINING THE OTHER CITIES AND A FEW THINGS I HAVE CHANGED IN THE TIME LINE BEFORE THIS FIC STARTS. PLEASE READ IT.

Okay so in this fic there are other cities beside the main one. But they aren’t anywhere near as big as the Walled City. I will explain more as time goes in in fic. Characters will be OC

So, everything is on the mainland, Mitras (the city that is the center of AOT) is not on an island.

There are 3 main large cities, Mitras is at the top with its 3 walls, isolated from everyone else by the titans. But all the cities do know about each other. There used to be more but the titans have wiped those cities out.

 

First there is SEA PORT. It is a large city that sits on a natural large headland, a wall stretching from either side and out into the ocean so the Titans couldn’t get around the wall. Other reason this spot was chosen was the 6 large islands that were just off the coast. 3 are used for homes of the wealthy and rich, the middle class and poor live on the mainland and the other 3 smaller islands for the crops and food production.

The second city is Gornel it sits 3 days inland by horse and wagon South-East of Sea Port. It is deep in the mountains, which form a natural barrier against the titans, only the small classes, under 4 metres even mange to get so far in. but barriers are put in place to block the titans from going farther in. The mountains are covered in a thick natural forest as well, which is good for game and rearing meat animals, they also mine in the area.

 

The two cities are sister cities and trading are done between them.

Sea Port has salted fish and other sea foods, grains, vegetables and fruits.

Gornel has salted and dried meats, wood, and minerals mined from the mountains. 

I am honestly not sure how much of this I will use in the actually fic. But the cities are important at least at the start, Sea Port the most is mentioned and used.


	2. RUN!

Eren sat there, the scouts around him chatting, he wasn’t even paying attention, his hands hurt, as he flexed them, the bite marks were just not seeming to heal.

Suddenly Captain Levi’s voice cut the air, “You’re telling me the bite wounds on your hands, show no signs of healing?”

“None sir,” Eren replied.

“No offense, but you are not much good to us in this form, if you can’t change, our plans for Wall Maria go up in smoke. Pull it together, and yes that is an order,” the words were all but growled at him.

Eren hunched his shoulders in on himself slightly, “Yes sir,” he answered as the Captain turned away from him.

“Come on kid, don’t lose heart, you’ll get it,” Eld said.

“Yeah I don’t know,” Eren replied as he looked down at the table his hands still flexing.

“Well that’s one hell of a way to realise that you are more human than expected.” Oluo added.

Eren looked up startled, as they continued to talk to each other calmly. ‘How,’ he thought, ‘How can they be so calm, are the actually relieved that I can’t turn into a Titan?’ He turned his face away from them and picked up his spoon. He gasped in pain and dropped the spoon, watching as it fell to the ground.

“Is everything okay?” Eld asked sitting across from him.

“Yeah,” he bent over reaching for the spoon, when his hand sparked massive pain through his arm, he gasped and there was a large blast of air.

Eren panted as kneeled on top of the half-formed Titan his arm, fixed deep into the muscles of the neck of his Titan form. He grunted as he tried to pull his hand free. “Damn it, why now?” he cried out.

“Calm down,” Captain Levi’s voice broke over him and he took a deep breath and looked over, but the Captains back was turned to him.

Eren looked around him and his eyes widened, all the scouts all their blades were turned on him, hate and disgust in the faces of the men and women looking at him.

“Eren, what the hell do you think you are doing, no one gave you permission to form?” Eld screamed his swords pointed straight at him.

“Prove that you aren’t hostile, prove that you aren’t on their side monster?” Oluo roared.

“So much as twitch your arm, I will lop your head off, I’ll do it.” Gunther added.

Voices screamed all around him, panic built up inside of Eren as more voices poured into his head, “Monster, freak, Titan, monster, monster, monster,” that one word revolved around and around, till he screamed. He tore his hand free as he clutched at his head.

“That’s it,” Oluo moved to jump up his weapon raising.

“BACK OFF,” Levi snapped. But Eld ignored him and kept moving.

Another large burst of air blew out from him, knocking the scouts all over the place.

Eren stood up in his full 15metre Titan form, his hands still covering his ears and he screamed. It was long loud and piercing, the horses freaked and bolted away from the screaming giant.

“EREN,” Levi yelled out as he jumped back to his feet from where he was knocked over.

But it was too late, Eren started running. His hands still over his ears, ‘monster, monster, monster, monster…….” He screamed again, he had to get away, he had to run.

Levi, watched the Titan run the massive strides carried Eren away fast, and until they caught the horses there was no catching him. He rounded on his men, “HOW DARE YOU,” He yelled, “I TOLD YOU ALL TO CALM DOWN AND BACK OFF, NOW LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE.” He took a deep breath, “next time listen to me, now go and get the horses and we will track Eren down, once we find him, let me do the talking understood.”

“Yes Captain,” all his men said and as they ran off to gather the horses, Levi watched as Eren kept running now a far way off in the distance.

 

That would be the last time that Levi saw Eren for a very long time. They tracked him to Wall Rose, which he scaled, jumped over and kept running into the wilderness on the other side. The wall garrison said that the Titan looked like it was crying, which was ridiculous, but that’s what it looked like.

“Come on,” Levi said to his group as they stood on top of the wall looking out at the expanse in front, “There’s nothing we can do now, let’s go.”

***

He plodded along, one foot in front of the other, by now it was a mere shuffle, days, how many he wasn’t sure but it had been many had passed ‘freak, monster,’ those words just kept echoing around and around, a sob tore from his lips, as his feet dragged him along. He groaned as his knees dropped out from under him and a huge crash sounded as he toppled. Gas erupted as his form started to disappear and he lay there utterly exhausted.

‘What do I do now?’ he thought, as he whimpered, ‘did he go back? Would the captain protect him? The scouts wouldn’t they wanted him dead, they didn’t even hesitate to kill him, didn’t even give him a chance to answer. He had climbed Wall Rose and even crossed Wall Maria, he was truly outside of the territory of the city now. He pulled himself up and away from the dissolving body and toppled from the neck to the ground. He whimpered again, he didn’t mean to turn, it was a mistake, another set of tears poured down his cheeks, and a body wracking sob tore through him, he had lost everything, his mum – eaten in front of him, his dad - missing, then turning into the giant titan - he thought he would help protect everyone, rid the world of the evil monsters, but all it did was take from him. He lost his friends Mikasa and Armin, he lost everything, shackled, chained and humiliated in front of everyone in that court room, then made to sleep in a dungeon, nobody wanted to touch him, it had been weeks since the last time someone touched him in a soothing way let alone a hug. Why did he have to be such a freak? He lay there weak, shivering, his eyes were closing when a set of boots appeared in his vision before he fell unconscious.


	3. SLAVE!

Erwin frowned as he looked down at Levi, the rest of the Levi squad sat at the table looking guilty, Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Artlet standing behind him, Levi had requested their presence when a runner had been sent for him, saying he was needed urgently at the old Scout grounds, where they were training Eren, and he had to be quiet. “You’re telling me that Eren Yeager, our best chance at defeating the titans ran off? Why?”

Levi’s entire squad spoke over the top of each other at that moment.

Levi tsked, “I scolded him for being useless and to step his game up.”

“He transformed without permission,” Oluo growled alone with similar stories from Eld and Gunther.

“It looked like he had a panic attack,” Petra said softly.

“What happened?” Erwin asked, his eyes narrowing.

Levi tsked again, but he explained about the failed experiment, the non-healing hands, his scolding, then Eren just transformed, the titan only half formed, before he glared at his men, who all shuffled. “This lot, all drew their weapons and wouldn’t stand down, Eren screamed and he clutched at his head, he transformed again, this time properly. The damn brat wouldn’t stop screaming he set the horses off and ran.”

“Let me guess,” Mikasa said, her voice void of emotion.

Armin looking at her sideways, “Calm down,” he whispered out of the side of his mouth.

 But Mikasa ignored him. “You called him names, did you use Freak or monster?” she was actually trembling now.

“So what?” Oluo sneering down at the girl. “He is a mon-“

Mikasa launched forward and hit him so hard, his nose burst into a fountain of blood.

“Mikasa!” Armin grabbed her arm, “Go, calm down,” he snapped getting between her and the scouts especially Levi who was eyeing her like a snake.

The teen growled and stomped off.

Armin took a deep breath before turning back to the group of tried and tested scots. “Eren is an emotional person he started,” Levi snorted as Petra helped Oluo sit up, blood pouring down his face. “He has never liked bullies, I don’t know how many times he got into fights and got hurt trying to protect me, he never cared how he was hit or hurt, as long as he tried to protect the ones he loves, Mikasa is the one that scared more off. But Eren likes to he touched he if a very touchy-feely person.” He looked up at them his face serious. “He came to me just after his trial, when you were getting ready to leave, I could see he wanted a hug, anything from the way he was moving, but he wanted to be strong, make a good impression in front of you. He was saying how it hurt to be called monster and freak and treated as such. I guess none of you helped in that?”

“Why should we, he is a man, a scout, we don’t need to baby him?” Eld muttered

“Eren is just a fifteen-year-old teenager, with not a very stable childhood. None of us three had good lifestyles, but Mikasa and Eren had it worst. Eren at nine killed three men with the help of Mikasa after she watched them kill her mother and father. They were going to take her and sell her into slavery, Eren busted in on them, killing two of them, he was NINE.” Armin emphasised the age. “At ten, he watched his mother get eaten in front of him, and he could do nothing to save her, even though he tried. Then in a matter of days his father goes missing, no word, no letters nothing gone. Eren became an orphan at ten. My grandfather took Mikasa and Eren in, becoming a parental figure for them, till the government picked him to go try and take back wall Maria. But we all know it was really just to get the human numbers down. No one was expected to come back alive from that. Eren didn’t know that he was a shifter, he can’t even remember the fight at Trost, all he remembers is getting eaten by a titan and then waking with Mikasa and I over the top of him, with humans yelling at him, if he was a titan or a human, a freak or monster.” He glared at Oluo as he continued, “He just wanted to help, so he sealed the hole in the wall as asked, but hey lets still strap him in chains, through him on his knees in front of a court room, and let someone who he looked up to for all his life beat the crap out of him.” Armin was breathing heavy now, he was angry, angry at the whole situation. “So I am sorry, if Eren needs some emotional support and he can’t do it all on his own, I’m sorry that he had a panic attack and felt the need to get away from the very people he wanted to join and help rid the world of the titans, from you lot when you verbally abused him.”

Armin then straightened and placed his hand against his chest in the salute, “I am sorry if I spoke out of turn sir.”

Everyone is silent, as they stared at the teenager.

Erwin sighed as he sat. “If Yeager returns, what will he be like?”

Armin let his shoulders sag with relief, “He will be back, he often took off and would sulk for a day or two, but he will be back. He will be quiet and shy, he will apologise, probably expect a punishment and then will try to pretend he is over it, he will hold the pain and emotion in till he snaps again.”

“You can help him with his emotional state?” Erwin asked.

“Yes,” Armin nodded, “Mikasa, Eren and I have known each other since small children, we can and do help him already. He just wants company and friendship Commander.”

“Very well, the moment the Jaeger is back and you have passed the ceremony, you will join Levi Squad and help with the emotional side of Jaeger. Is that acceptable?” Erwin stood.

Armin nodded, “Yes sir,” he snapped his arm up in the salute again.

Levi just tsked again, “Three fucking brats,” he muttered, “Fine, yes its fine,” he added when Erwin raised an eyebrow at him.

But little was they all to know, right now Eren was bouncing along in the back of a wagon, chained, and unconscious.

*****

 

Blinking he woke slowly, he was bouncing, his body rocking side to side like he was in a wagon, his eyes shot open and he sat up, had the scouts found him? Or at least he tried to sit up, he smashed his head against something metal. He groaned as he clutched his head, chains rattling. Eyes grew wider as he took in the manacles that were around his wrist, a chain connecting them together, another set around his ankles. He shivered and swallowed, his adam’s apple pressing against something constricting. His hands flew up and he found a piece of metal wrapping around his throat, he had a metal collar on him. He was is a cage as well, enough room that he could sit up his neck bent slightly, he could touch all four sides of the cage easily. He growled angrily, “What the hell?” he spat, as he fought the bars, but they didn’t budge. “Captain?” he yelled out, the cage was inside a wagon, his section was barely big enough for the cage, a tarp covered roof blocked his view of the outside and the sky, a second tarp separated him from the rest of the wagon. “CAPTAIN?” he yelled again, he had to get out of this cage. He knew he had run and not come back but he didn’t deserve this. “CAP-“ he began to yell again, when the tarp was pulled back.

“SHUT UP, BOY!” a man yelled down at him. “You’ll attract titans if you keep up that screaming.

The man was not someone he had ever seen before, nor did he wear the scout uniform. He was a tall man, how tall he wasn’t sure, but tall, his hair was blonde cropped short to his head, his face was solid, square shaped and a chiselled jaw, his eyes a golden brown, what Eren could see of his body he was broad in the shoulders and very fit, if the bulging biceps under the shirt said anything. He was all in all a very handsome man, but something in those eyes scared him, they spoke of hunger and he felt like he was on the menu.

“WHY AM I IN A CAGE?” Eren yelled. “WHERE’S THE CAPTAIN?”

The man’s face grew angrier, he snarled and his hand shoved through the bars and pulled Eren tight up against it, his face collided with the bars, and he let out a gasp of pain.

“I said shut up,” the man snarled.

“Reiner,” another man interrupted him, “Go back to your post.”

Reiner sneered at him and let his shirt go, and climbed off the back of the wagon, the tarp sliding back down. But it wasn’t down long, before it was pulled back and tied up by a different man, he was shorter than Reiner, his hair was jet black and was pulled back into a ponytail, his face was sliced in two by a scar that ran from his right eyebrow down over his name and to his left jaw. “Be quiet boy, you don’t want to bring the titans down on us,” he walked alongside the wagon as he finished tying the tarp up before he climbed up onto wagon. “I am Erik Wilson and the leader of this merchant group, and you boy, are a slave.” He said it so matter of fact that it left Eren blinking.

“What?” he gasped.

“You are a slave,” Erik repeated slowly as if talking to a stupid idiot. “From now on I am your Master, and everyone else in this camp is either sir or ma’am. When we get back to Sea Port you will be sent to auction and sold, a little toy for some rick fucks amusement.” Erik reached his hand through the bar and he grabbed Eren’s chin, “Pretty eyes, and nice face, good body,” he smiled, “You will fetch me a good price.”

Eren snarled and he pulled his chin from the man’s hand and he snapped at the hand, his teeth clicking shut, just millimetres from the tips of his fingers as he pulled his hand back. “You will need breaking first,” he muttered. He pulled a small box from his coat and Eren suddenly started to spasm, his body seizing as he fell to the bottom of his cage, his whole body burning in sudden pain that radiated from his throat, he could barely breathe, he couldn’t even scream, only haggard short sharp gasps of breath. Suddenly as fast as the pain came it was gone. He lay panting on the floor of the cage.

 He whimpered, “What was that?” he finally asked.

“That was electricity,” Erik said casually, “We found you several days march from the walls of Mitras, I am safe to presume you are from there?”

Eren said nothing as he pushed himself up with his arms.

Erik just grunted, “You silly Mitras never embraced the old days, you burned all the books, and forgot history, but we at Sea Port didn’t, you see we found the old books, we learnt, we have power like you have never seen, weapons you have never seen and above all knowledge and knowledge is power.” He waved the little remote, “I own you now boy, I own everything, you step out of line you will be punished, you don’t do as told, punished,” the man stood and jumped from the carriage and climbed back onto his horse, which had followed the wagon patiently.

“My name is Eren,” he growled, “And I will be no one’s slave.”

“I don’t care what your name was BOY,” he put emphasis on the name, “I don’t care who you were, or what you were, you are a slave now, and slaves obey.” He hit the button on the remote and Eren fell back to the cage floor withering, silent screams passing his mouth as it opened. Finally, the pain reduced and he whimpered as tears formed in his eyes from the pain. “Behave and you will remain mostly pain free.” Erik kicked his horse and Eren took the time to look around. From his cage he could see there was six more wagons, like his covered in tarps, he couldn’t see inside of them. Two men rode up front strange looking sticks in the hands of the one not with reigns in his hands. More men and women scattered around the wagons all with the strange sticks on the saddles of the horses. All except Reiner, the man rode to the side of his wagon, no sticks and no other obvious weapons on him. Frowning Eren counted them, including the two he presumed where at the front of his wagon, the what looked like guards, wagon drivers, and the leader Erik, there was 28 men and women, to many for him to fight in his human form, but his Titan he could get through them and back to the wall, if he could figure out where he was first. But that he could worry about once he was past all of the merchants. He wasn’t a slave nor was he allowing himself to be taken as one, he reached up and he tried to unlock the collar, but pain erupted from his throat and he spasmed for the third time in a matter of minutes. His hands dropped as he mewled, laughter filled the air around his pain, he opened his eyes to glare at Erik who came back to the wagons side.

“Did I forget to mention that you can’t remove the collar, otherwise, zap.” He rode off laughing as Eren snarled and seethed, he was going to kill him first, he thought, as he laid down, letting his sore muscles relax, but they kept spasming. The moment they let him out of this cage he was going to make them regret ever taking him.

***

It was several hours later, Eren remaining quiet and letting his body recover from the electricity that had run through his body. Everyone had left him alone, all but ignoring him but it worked in his favour. He was quiet when Erik came over and opened the door to his cage, “Out boy,” he snapped, “Time to earn your dinner.”

Eren crawled from the cage, he pretended his muscles were still weak, he faked a whimper as he moved, his body moving as if he was stiff. He stood up, his movements shuffling since he had the irons and chain still on his ankles. Erik growled, “Kick me, attempt to kick me or run, you will not like the punishment that follows.” He knelt as he took off the chain between the ankle cuffs before standing and taking off the chain between his wrist cuffs. “You are to help, my men collect fire wood, get the fires started, you will do everything that someone tells you, only my orders over riding everyone else’s.” Eren waited for the man to turn, before he bolted. He ran as fast as he could, his hand raising to his mouth as he bit down hard. His body seized with pain as he crashed the ground, his body spasming as he withered on the ground, he had barely gone ten metres. ‘ _Why?’_ his mind screeched, ‘ _Why didn’t I transform?’_ feet came into his view as he kept twitching, finally he couldn’t take it anymore and his bladder let go, his hot piss staining his pants and down his legs. The currents where turned off, and he laid their panting, his hand bleeding where he had bit it. The foot lashed out and kicked him straight in the guts, he gasped as curled up.

“I told you not to run,” Erik said as he nodded to Reiner, who had come up beside him. “Take him, punish only.”

Reiner grinned as he grabbed the small male’s hair and pulled it up, those green eyes glaring at him in anger and pain. His open slap took him on the cheek, the shock of it made the boy open his eyes wide, red blossoming on his cheek. He took pleasure in slapping, hitting and kicking the male till he was shivering in pain.

Eren trembled, his body ached, it was worse than when Captain Levi had kicked and punched the hell out of him at the court, this was different a different kind of pain, this was sheer humiliation, lying bruised and bleeding in his own pissed stained clothes. He growled in anger, this wasn’t him, he snarled up at Reiner, “I’m going to kill you.”

Reiner blinked in surprise at the young man before he burst out laughing, “And how are you going to do that you little shit, you can’t even handle a bit of pain before you piss yourself.”

Eren dropped his eyes.

“In that fact, you are filthy, and slaves don’t wear clothes,” Reiner grabbed the front of Eren’s shirt and he pulled, it ripped apart, buttons flying in all directions. Eren yelped as he was forcefully stripped, his clothes torn to shreds before his eyes, till he was naked. His hands shifted down and covered his privets. Reiner looked over him, his eyes predatory and for the first time Eren was truly scared. “REINER, ARE YOU DONE YET?” Erik roared from the other side of the camp.

Reiner leaned over and grabbed Eren by his hair and pulled. Yelping feeling his hair pulling from his scalp, he got to his feet and scrambled behind the man. He fought as he was led back to the wagon with the cage, but he was nothing on the strength of Reiner, he was thrown back inside, the cage door snapping shut behind him. He snarled as Reiner reached back through the cage and grabbed his arms, he was flipped onto his stomach, his arms pulled up behind him, he could here a chain passing over metal above him and his arms were chained so they were pulled taught, linked to the roof of the cage. He struggled as his legs were pulled apart and chained to each side of the cage, leaving him open and exposed, his face cherry red in embarrassment as a hand caressed his bum.

“Let’s see if you are in a more co-operative mood in the morning.” Reiner took a scrap of his pants he had picked up off the ground and he shoved it is his mouth. “You are too noisy; a good slave is a quiet slave.” And he left leaving Eren tied up and uncomfortable, as the taste of his own piss left the cloth and coated his tongue, he did his best not to gag, trying not to vomit. Tears filled his eyes, ‘ _No’_ he growled inside his head, ‘ _I will not cry, I will not let the bastard win.’_

The truth of the position came to him after only half an hour, his arms pulled back like this made his shoulders burn and ache, he had to hold his head up himself, for it he dropped it, the ache in his shoulder magnified, and his legs spread and opened was just sheer humiliating. Men walking past, caressed his arse, or called rude comments saying how fuckable he looked, how they hoped to get a piece of that arse latter on. Eren trembled in rage, he was going to kill them all, especially those that groped him.

But as the hours passed and the evening turned into night, he stayed bound, his shoulders had gone numb, the cold wind had him covered in goose bumps, and he was exhausted from holding his head up.

Erik looks over his new slave, those green eyes were unfocused and he was clearly exhausted, he undid the chain so that the boy could put his chest against the floor, but still bound behind him. He pulled the salvia and piss cloth from his lips and tossed it to the ground and shut the curtain tarp on the wagon.

Eren felt the chain shuffle and he felt his body lower to the ground. He was so exhausted he didn’t even look to see who it was. His eyes closing as the cloth was pulled from his mouth, he was asleep before the tarp had even been closed.


	4. Cracks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Rape scene in this chapter and will be a few from now on. If this is not your thing please leave now. And for those that continue reading please no flames.
> 
> And please read notes at end of chapter, I have changed a few things to the time line. Explained at the end in notes.

“BOY, WAKE UP.” Erik snapped,

Eren’s woke with a start and he jumped, but cried out as he tugged on his arms.

Erik grinned, “Try and run again boy and you will be in worse pain, I will use the whip and flay your back.” He undid the chains, and Eren’s arms fell uselessly to his side. His legs unchained. Slowly he moved his body, getting blood flowing back into his arms, hands and legs. His stomach growled loudly, and his mouth was dry and still had the after taste of piss. But he was ignored as the wagon drivers called out for the horses to move, and they were rumbling over the ground again, Eren bouncing around in his cage. He started to think, wondering how these merchants even got out here, how did they survive the titan attacks. He got his answer around midday, when a titan was spotted on the horizon, but the men and women didn’t even seem worried as they rode on like the behemoth wasn’t running towards them. He watched amazed as Reiner jumped off his horse, it just kept walking with the caravan. Reiner himself walked in the direction of the incoming titan, before he pulled out a small dagger and he cut himself on it, steam billowed in the air and Eren gasped as he watched the 15-metre stand where Reiner once was. He was a titan shifter like him. Reiner was bigger in his titan form that Eren, they were the same height, but Reiner was broader and heavier in build, but the main difference was Eren was like a raw open muscled body no skin, where Reiner was covered in heavy plates of what looked like armour. He watched as the titan went to run past Reiner for the humans when a huge hand came down and grabbed the 8-metre class by his shoulder and he heaved, the arm flying free, as his teeth, snapped down and the nape was ripped free. He shuddered but not at the efficiency that the shifter killed, it was who he was. Eren growled his eyes locked on Reiner. He was the titan that crashed through the gates, he was the one who let the titans into Shingashina, he was the reason his mother and hundreds of others were dead. He was the one he fought in Trost, managed to throw him down, he thought that he had killed the titan, but obviously not. He swallowed his rage, he had all day, he had to think. (SEE NOTES AT BOTTOM)

 

The rest of the day Reiner travelled in titan form beside them, taking out any incoming titans with ease, not one titan managed to lay a scratch on the shifter, his armour protecting him. Eren then wonders why he didn’t transform, he looks down at his hand, his bite mark wasn’t healing like earlier, this was the second time in a row that he couldn’t transform when he actually wanted to, and his hand not healing properly after. He thought trying to compare the two situations with each other. ‘ _Dammit,’_ he thought, Armin was the thinker of their small group, ‘ _think’,_ the first time he was in a well, the second time, he was in the open, his fingers pulled at the chaffing collar when he froze. The collar constricted him like the well, maybe just maybe he couldn’t transform because he wasn’t able to fit his titan in the area. ‘ _FUCK, FUCK, FUCK,’_ Eren swore inside his head, if that was true, he was in deep shit. He had to get this collar off him somehow, only then could he take Reiner on and kill him.

***

It was several hours of day left when the caravan pulled up in an opening. By now Eren was starving, his throat parched, “Water?” he asked, his voice scratchy.

“Earn it boy,” Erik said, as he opened the door. Crawling out of the cage, this time he was truly stiff in his joints and muscles. “Go to Bertolt there,” he pointed to a tall lanky man, with dark hair. “Help him collect firewood. Try and run, you will receive the same as yesterday, but I will leave you in chains all day tomorrow, I’m sure your arms will love bouncing around tied behind your back, you will receive no water or food again.”

Eren just nodded, his hands over his bits as he walked over to Bertolt. The man had an axe as he looked over Eren before grunting and moving over to a dead tree nearby, quickly and efficiently he cut the wood, Eren tucking it in front of his body.

“Hurry up,” the man grumbled at him, “Keep being slow, I will tell Erik he needs to discipline you.” Eren shook his head and grabbed more of the pile of wood, taking it back quickly to the camp stacking it next to where one of the men had started to pull out the large bowl used for cooking the food. Eren growled to himself, he had nothing to hide, he was well toned, fitter than most of the men here, with their slight pot bellies, his six pack was strong and firm, he had nothing to be embarrassed about, he would do his jobs, and he would do them without fail, if they wanted him to break cause of nudity they would fail. He straightened from his bent shoulders and grabbed the next pile of wood quickly, not caring who looked at him. Eren watched Bertolt from the side of his eye as the man cut wood. He didn’t remember the man touching him, or cursing him when he laid in the cage tied up, nor did he look at him now, more like flat out ignoring him, unlike the others. The men glancing at him as he ran by, first with heavy piles of wood, and then arms full of twigs and kindling, next he had to help with putting up the tents, which was as simple as pulling down two poles and the sides of the wagon pulled out forming a dome. He did his work silently and without complaint, one he didn’t want to be tied up again like he was last night, two he wanted water, but most of all he wanted them to trust him enough that he might be able to make a run for it, far enough away that the stupid collar wouldn’t work, surely it had a limit that it could hurt him, and he couldn’t get away if he was chained.

He finished putting up the last tent, when the poof of hot air filled the area and steam rose as Reiner walked back into the camp, around his eyes were the same marks that he got, red looking burns pulling back across his temples, and his eyes flickered from a gold lashed with red back to straight golden brown. It was the eyes that made him shiver, he didn’t realise till Armin had told him his eyes changed to a green lashed with red whenever he came back from his titan form. He bit down his anger, he had to stay in control he had to stay smart or he wasn’t going to get out of this. Erik came up behind him, “BOY,” he snapped, Eren turning to look at him. “You did your chores well, here,” he held up his canteen.

Lifting his hand to take it, Erik smirked, “That’s not how you beg and say thank you.”

Eren frowned, “What?” he rasped, his throat really was dry, he wanted to drink.

“You say, ‘Thank you Master,’ then you open your mouth and I will tip what water I believe you deserve.” Erik smirked harder, patronising.

Eren wanted to tell the man where to go, but remembered he wanted a drink and to escape they need to believe that he was breaking under their torment. “Thank you –“ he paused, “master.” He grimaced around the word, tipping his head back slightly he parted his lips. The canteen pressed against his mouth, a bare mouthful filled and he swallowed opening his mouth for more, but none came. He frowned as he watched Erik put the lid back on the bottle. He saw Eren staring at him, “I gave you what you deserve, beg off the other men, if you want more.”

Eren refused to beg, the mouthful of water, had done nothing but make him thirstier. He wanted freedom, but he wasn’t going to beg. He just lowered his head, to stop the hate gleaming in his eyes been seen by Erik.

**

His stomach growled loudly, as he watched the men eat, the smell of fresh cooking rabbit wafting over his nose. His stomach gurgled again; this time Reiner grinned as he heard it. “Hungry slave?” he asked.

Eren nodded.

“Come here,” Reiner beckoned. Not sure, but wanting food Eren moved to the man. “Kneel,” Reiner ordered coldly, “You want to eat, dogs beg for their food.” He held up a long strip of rabbit, held it to his mouth and ate, his eyes never leaving Eren’s. His stomach growled and he made up his mind, Eren knelt down, his body tense with anger. Bertolt sitting next to Reiner stood and moved to a different seat away from Reiner, again not looking at Eren at all.

“Good boy,” Reiner chuckled, he picked up a small strip of meat and held it to his lips, just as Eren went to take it, he pulled it back. “What do you say slave?”

Eren frowned, “Th-thank you -sir?” he didn’t want to call Reiner that, he wanted to rip into him and pull his throat out.

“Good pet,” Reiner dropped the meat to his lips and he scoffed it quickly in case it was taken from him. But slowly Reiner fed him small piece after small piece, he wasn’t full by any means but his stomach felt better with something in it. He went to move when Reiner grabbed his hair. ‘ _What was with this man and his hair?’_ Eren thought as he was shoved back onto his knees.  

“I want him tonight,” Reiner said over his head, to Erik.

The man pursed his lips and seem to think about it, “Sure, but remember any permanent damage comes out of your pay check, don’t ruin him.”

Reiner grinned as he stood, his hand in Eren’s hair dragging him up.

“Oh, and take him away from camp, he is sure to be a screamer I don’t want hear it,” Erik added as he pulled out the remote and threw it to Reiner before he leant back against the wagon behind him.

Once more Reiner nodded and be began to drag Eren out away from camp. They walk a fair way into the darkness before Reiner stops, the moon large enough they could make out each other. This could be his chance, if he knocked Reiner out, he could run. He started to look around for a suitable rock, when those large hands grabbed him again. “Your gorgeous,” Reiner purred as he ran his fingers over Eren’s chest.

Disgusted Eren knocked his hands away, “Don’t touch me,” He growled.

Reiner back handed him and he landed with and oomph on the ground. He started to push himself up when the large body of Reiner pushed him into the ground properly, he paused when he felt the large erection press up against his arse. “No,” he fought harder, he screamed. “GET OFF ME YOU SICK FUCK,” he wormed and wiggled, his hands flying out over the ground, his hand finding a rock the size of his fist. Grabbing it he twisted under Reiner and struck hard.

The man grunted as he rolled off him clutching his head.

“YOU KILLED THEM,” Eren screamed, “IT’S YOUR FAULT, MY MOTHER IS DEAD.” He launched at Reiner, landing on his chest, hit him with his fists over and over, the rage built up from today and over the years came out. “WHY? WHY DID YOU ATTACK SHINGINASHINA, WHY DID YOU TAKE MY MOTHER FROM ME?” Sobs tore from his throat as he kept hitting.

Reiner, felt each blow from the boy, but his head cleared quickly from the pain of the rock. Lunging forward he grabbed Eren and tossed him onto the ground. “ENOUGH,” he snapped.

Eren snarled before he struggled again, “Why?” he asked.

“Because I could, because I wanted to,” Reiner flipped the boy easily and was back on top of him again, this time Eren’s hands clenched into one of his larger ones. “I get bored, and seeing all those people run scared, as titans ate them, made me hard, makes me hard just thinking of it,” and he pressed his hard length against the wiggling arse under him.

“Scream darling,” the man chuckled darkly into his ear, “No one is going to come out here and save you, no one cares how I fuck a slave boy. If any one does come, it will only to be to fill your arse after I have finished with it.” Eren froze at those words, before he went ballistic, he spat, clawed did anything to get Reiner off him but the large man just held on till Eren fell back down panting harshly. “Are you done?” he asked sounding bored. Eren snarled as he tried to buck again, but he was exhausted, after who knows how many days in titan form endlessly marching, then two days of starvation and dehydration, and the fight as one sided as it was, he slumped.

“No,” he whimpered, “Mum died for your amusement?”

Reiner lifted off him his hips pinning the teen down and pulled off his shirt and unbuckled his pants. His huge erection springing free. He sighed as he rubbed at his length staring down at the cute arse under him.

He spat into his hand and rubbed it against his length as he sucked on two fingers from his other hand. Grabbing those round blobs of flesh, he pulled them apart to a squawk from Eren, his saliva fingers breached the hole together. The scream that came from Eren was intoxicating. The boy was tight and quivered around his fingers where he was pushing them back in and out, he wasn’t stretching the boy to make it easier on him, no he liked to hear boys scream as he entered them, no he was only easing his way in. Pulling his fingers free he spat again into his hand lightly lubing his cock he placed it at the entrance and leaned over, “Scream for me,” he shoved forward, half his cock burying into the boy.

Eren screamed as he was torn, he quivered at the pain, he didn’t know what hurt more the shocks from the collar or this, but he would take the collar any day to the searing pain from inside him. Reiner grunted over him as he tried to push in further, but the channel had tightened so hard he couldn’t move forward, so he slowly pulled back. But just as he was about to pull out, he shoved back in harder, this time sinking his whole length in deep. Eren screamed again, his yells echoing around them. He had never been in so much pain, the first tears slipped down his cheeks as he wailed.

Reiner grunted as the tight heat constricted and pulsed around him. He loved that feeling, he began to thrust, enjoying those screams and wails he was fucking out of the boy. As the blood from the tears spread over him, he started to be able to glide smoothly, he fucked the slave harder into the ground, till his hips were a blur, the only sound was the whimpers and gurgles falling from the boy’s mouth and the slap of flesh against flesh.

Leaning over he grunted into the sobbing teens ear, “I have to thank mummy for such a fine arse she gave me.”

Eren cried out in pain both physical and mental.

Reiner laughed as he kept fucking the boy, “Such a fine hole, so nice and tight, made for cock, I’m glad I broke that wall just to get this arse.” He kept taunting the teen as he thrust till finally, he came with a grunt as he emptied himself into the pliant body under him. He was breathing heavy as he leant over a licked the sweat from the back under him. Leaning back, he slipped out, a trickle of blood and cum following his exit. The slave didn’t even flinch, when he checked, the boy was unconscious. Dressing he gather the boy in his arms and carried him back to the camp, placing him in the cage and locking it.

****

The days melded into one another after that, the physical shock of the rape and the emotional impact of the words Reiner used broke apart of him. At night he slept in his cage, during the day he was taken out and helped with chores, when traveling he was in his cage. It soon became his sanctuary, no one touch him in his cage, no one – he sobbed- no one raped him in his cage. Reiner had hurt him that first time, he had torn his insides, but no one cared. Every night just after dinner was the time he hated and feared the most. He was used by the men, one after the other, Reiner the one who abused him the most every night, words laced with what he had caused back at Shingashina and then Trost was snapping his mind. His backside was almost a permanent ache, his mouth forced to suck off men. Once the ‘entertainment’ was done for the night. He would kneel before Erik, ask if he was done for the night. If yes was given he would crawl into his own cage and lock it himself. The cage was safe, no one hurt him in here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTES: Yes, I have changed the eyes of the titan shifters. I am making it so that when in full human mode their eyes are the colour of normal eyes. When they are in shifted mode their eyes are flecked with red and normal colour of eyes, and they maintain this when they first come out of titan mode. 
> 
> As to Reiner and Eren recognising him from both Shingashina like in manga and anime, but I am having it he was in Trost as well, when Eren first transformed, he fought him, and with the help of Armin and Mikasa he toppled Reiner. Surprised Reiner transformed back to human and escaped off with Bertolt, the reason for this will come in later chapters.


	5. Ambush!

Nile Dok, Dot Pixis and Erwin Smith all stood looking at each other in the small room off this side of the larger court room.

“You’re telling me, that two weeks, WEEKS, ago Eren Yeager, ran off and this is the first time that you have said anything?” Nil Dok screeched. “You should be arrested for stupidity, I told you, I warned you that thing wasn’t to be trusted, he is a titan, I should have been allowed to shoot him at the very beginning.”

“Then we would have lost Trost district,” Pixis said. “Any sign of him?” he asked.

Erwin shook his head, “Not a sight or sound, we don’t even know where he went after he left the Wall Rose, he could be anywhere, I sent messenger pigeons to the districts south and west on the wall, they even sent garrison along the top of the wall to Shingashina and looked down, but can’t see any movement.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Levi stood from the wall he leaned against his voice dry, “The brat will be dead, no one survives out there for long on their own, he will be titan shit by now.”

“The merchants from Sea Port and Gornel survive,” Dok spat.

Erwin frowned, “I would like to know how they do it,” he pursed his lips, “I asked once, they said they only travel at night, using the stars as guides, and find shelter during the day out of titan reach. But I’m not sure,” he frowned harder.   

“If he comes back, he is to be arrested and brought before the court, the MP’s will take him, clearly you Scouts cannot control the beast.” Dok stormed from the room slamming the door behind him.

“If he comes back, bring him to me,” Pixis said, “We will get the truth of what happened, then go from there.”

Erwin nodded and he watched Pixis leave as well.

“Now what?” Levi asked.

“Now we start formulating plans on how to take back Wall Maria, with or without Eren.”  

 

***

 

He didn’t know how long it had been but it had to be weeks on the road, when the titans came in force. Over a dozen titans of all sizes were chasing the caravan, the men yelled as they pushed the horses harder, the wagons bumping over the ground, Eren being tossed around in the cage, his body smashing up against the walls and roof, before crashing onto the ground, he would be covered black and blue, by the end of this, if his body didn’t heal himself first. Reiner roared behind them as he waded into the horde, killing several quickly, but there was to many and some got around him. Bertolt jumped from his horse, and the colossal that had broken the wall towered over them, but he was slow and most titans clambered around him.  An abnormal ran on all fours and smashed into the last wagon, horses screamed as they when thrown into the air, the wagon being tossed around, the two drivers flying screaming till the hit the ground, screams cut off abruptly. Eren watched in horror as the abnormal picked up one limp body and dropped it into its mouth, blood and guts hanging from its lips as it chewed. Another titan picking up the other man, despite the hurt that they had caused him, Eren hoped that they were dead as they we chewed on.

More titans passed them following the wagons and were gaining ground. Another two wagons where destroyed the men and women on them eaten, when Eren watched as the abnormal running on all fours crashed into the tree beside the wagon, its eyes turning and landing straight onto him, in his cage as the sped away from it. The titan gathered its limbs under it and pushed off hard, speeding towards them, a large hand reaching out, filling Eren’s vision, this was not how he wanted to die. The large fingers clipped the side of the wagon and sent it into an out of control wobble, it tipped, Eren crumbled against the side of the cage, the titan grinned as it leaned in, sniffing at him. He screamed, it was full of anger, terror and desperation, “STTOOOPP!”

The abnormal froze its arm outstretch, all the titans were frozen, all stopped, even one in mid-stride, it fell over. The humans all waited with bated breath, waiting for someone to make the first move.

Reiner, waded through the titans, he was killing them as fast as he could, but the last wagon was hit and the two men riding it where eaten, he had to get back to the wagons, turning he held his arms in close to his body, like a large boulder he smashed his way over the top of the Titans, one foot crushing only a three metre under his foot. In that time, the titans had taken down two wagons, and flipped a third, the one that the slave boy was in. Suddenly he paused, his body wavering, he felt the call the order to stop, to freeze, his muscles twitched as he fought it, the call of the royal line, the titan sirens. Bertolt had frozen to, his arms swaying as if he was drunk.

He shook his head aggressively, and snapped out of it, but the call kept going, it was like a song in his head, telling him to obey, he growled and he killed the nearest titan to him. His eyes searching for one that was calling, but none of the titans were right, wouldn’t be able to, as he mowed them down one by one, till he got to the last one, the abnormal that ran on all fours. His eyes narrowed as he grabbed it around the nape and tore. His eyes landing on the slave boy, those green eyes staring up at him. The call grew, and his knees went out from under him, he clutched at his head and he grumbled. His titan fell sideways, starting to smoke as he pulled himself free. It was the boy, the boy was a Titan Siren, a part of the royal line. He snarled, he was able to think again, able to breathe, he could hardly resist that song, but it was easier in human form. He got around his human body, when the call stopped suddenly, and he moved freer, Erik was pulling the boy from the cage, when he reached them. “WHO ARE YOU?” he screams at Eren, his punch hitting him hard on the chin.

Eren stumbled back at the force of the blow, landing on top of the cage, it felt like his jaw was broken, he tried to open his mouth, but couldn’t. His head ached.

Bertolt shook his head as the song ended abruptly, he glanced around for more titans but seeing the all dead he let his body go, steam erupted everywhere as his huge form dissolved fast.  

“Reiner,” Erik snapped, “What the hell,” he looked back at the boy, the jaw was hanging slightly, “You broke his jaw you idiot. Now he’s worthless.”

“He’ll heal,” Reiner snarled, glaring at Eren.

“It will take WEEKS,” Erik roared, “WEEKS, we are only DAYS from Sea Port, no one wants a crippled slave.”

“He’s a shifter, like me and Bertolt, he will heal.” Reiner pushed Erik to the side, “You are a Siren, you can heal yourself right here right now. Do it.”

Eren was confused, what the hell was this man talking about, he was crazy, he didn’t know anything about Siren’s. “W-a-t, u ta-in bout?” he asked his talk shambled.

“Yeah, Reiner, what the hell is this about?” Erik glared at the man.

“There are two types of titans,” Reiner was still worked up, still could feel the singing in his body. “The dumb brutes you hire me to kill, then there are my kind, shifters, then there’s his kind.” He pointed a finger at Eren. “Sirens, the callers of titans, able to control us through thought, it feels like singing, telling us what to do. He told the titans to stop, almost got me,” he grabbed Eren by his shirt, “But I broke free your spell boy,” he spat, “You will never control me.” He tossed Eren back down, “Now heal yourself.” He crouched in front of Eren.

But when those confused eyes flickered back and forth between him and Erik, who stood, his arms over his chest, he mewled through his broken jaw, and shook his head, which made his jaw pulse more in pain.

“You don’t know do you?” Bertolt asked, coming up behind Reiner. “You don’t know what you are.”

Reiner leaned forward, “Concentrate boy, concentrate on the pain and will it to stop, will it to heal itself.” He stared at Eren’s eyes intently, watching waiting for something. He needed the truth of this pathetic excuse of a titan shifter.

Eren paused as he though, will himself to heal, he did want to be out of pain. He took a shuddering breath through his nose, his jaw ached and he concentrated on that. He wanted it to stop hurting he wanted the pain to stop, for his jaw to be whole, steam erupted from his face.

Reiner and Bertolt, watched as those green eyes flickered with red, unlike theirs and every other standard shifter, they weren’t straight streaks of red, the boys had the swirls of red, circling around his iris, the other symbol of royalty. Reiner thought they were all gone, the royal line was supposed to be extinct, he wanted the boy even more now. “I want him, I will forgo my pay check for this mission for him.” He said up to Erik.

But the man had watched the greed and lust of Reiner’s face, and the thoughtful and almost fearful look in Bertolt’s, as the boy healed himself, steam coming from his jaw, and then the rest of his body. “No,” Erik said, “I will be keeping this one for myself.”

Reiner snarled as he stood, facing off Erik. “Try anything Reiner, and I will make sure that you will never work for anyone every again, you will not see another ounce of gold from anyone.” He stared the man down till Reiner lowered his eyes. “Beside I am keeping him, you can have his arse or mouth whenever you are not on duty, that is what you want isn’t it?”

Reiner looked down at Eren, who was checking over his once wounded body. “Agreed,” Reiner nodded, before he stomped off, helping the surviving men tip wagons back up right and calm the horses, strapping back into harness that hadn’t broken, fixing ones that had.

“Why doesn’t he just transform, he could easily have gotten away?” Erik asked Bertolt.

Bertolt frowned as he looked down at Eren, “I don’t know,” he shook his head, as he watched Eren shuffle then rub his jaw. “Maybe the royal line can’t transform. That’s why they sing, there hasn’t been one for generations,” Bertolt frowned harder before turning and heading over to Reiner helping him, both talking in hushed whispers as they kept looking back at Eren.  

“It’s the collar,” Bertolt whispered to Reiner, “The collar stops him from shifting.”

Reiner looked back at Eren, “No one else can know of this, it could be trouble for us and Annie.”

“I told Erik, that it could be that the royal line doesn’t actually shift,” Bertolt added.

“Good, we have to work on that one.” Reiner nodded, “watch the boy, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid. We have to break him, so he doesn’t even think of trying to capture us in that song again.”

 

Eren blinked as he checked himself over, his whole body felt good, he wasn’t in any pain, the dull ache that constantly rose from his backside was gone as well, he felt good. But he still flinched when Erik crouched in front of him and grabbed his chin.

“What a find you are pet, with the right training, you will be magnificent,” he stood, “I will not be selling you to anyone you are mine.” He grabbed his arm and pulled him to his feet, “Now get to work, we need these wagons, fixed and ready to go before nightfall.”

****

Eren worked hard for the rest of the day, his healed body felling so good, he didn’t care that he was naked, he was becoming adjusted to having no clothes on for the last few weeks. Then men would leave him alone till night fall anyway.

In total they had lost two wagons, one was able to be fixed using bit and pieces from the wagons that were destroyed beyond saving. 11 men and women had been killed or maimed that much they died from their wounds. With the loss of two wagons, they piled what goods that could be saved onto the others, his cage taking up needed room was tossed to the side. He was unsure of what was to follow but, now out of his pain filled trance, he was thinking clearly again, he just had to wait for a chance. It came in the form of the horses. Several had to be put down, legs broken or even the neck of one poor animal trapped under a wagon. But several still wandered around grazing on the grass, he spotted one about 20 metres out, “Master?” he called.

Erik looking over at him, and eyebrow raised.

“Can I go get the horse?” he pointed at the grazing animal, the saddle still on, reigns trailing.

“Go,” Erik watched as the boy moved out, he knew he was going to try and run, but he would let him, ‘ _time for another lesson,’_ he thought.

The men and women around the camp, nudging each other pointing at the slave as he made his way over to the horse.

Talking to it quietly and in a gentle tone Eren took the reins and tossed the back over the horse’s head. Bouncing into the saddle, he kicked the animal hard, angling it away from the camp, he tensed waiting for the pain, but nothing, he turned his head back to the camp falling behind him, laughing he kicked the horse again, he was free, he had done it, when his body locked up, he fell from the saddle, his body twisting and spasming, it went on and on, the pain, it felt like eternity, the pain had never lasted this long before. He soundlessly screamed the only sound was his gasping breaths. His bowels let go as he pissed himself again, tears pouring down his face. Feet filled his vision as he looked up, ‘please,’ he tried to say but nothing came out.

Erik leered down at the withering boy, the horse he tried to escape off on the side grazing again. He crouched down, he reached into his pocket and brought out the remote. “Amazing thing technology, I can at any time press this button and a slave is shocked into discipline, but if one ever tries to run, there is a set limit, I choose one hundred metres, is all you can go from this remote, before you are shocked, and the shock will not stop, even if you crawl back into the one hundred metre zone. It is designed to kill any rebel slave who tries to run. But you boy, your special, your body is healing the damage the electricity is doing to you.” And sure, enough steam is running from Eren’s body all over. But he didn’t care, the electricity was to much, his hand waved around as he managed to grab onto Erik pants, his eyes begging for the electricity to stop. Erik leans forward and the remote is pressed against the lump in the collar that emits the electricity and it all stops, but the after effects are still going, Eren’s body spasming. “There is only one way to stop the collar from killing the slave and that is to have the remote connect to the collar,” Erik looked over the naked boy. “Have you learned your lesson boy, or do you need more?”

Eren whimpered as he shook his head. “No more, please,” he said.

Erik stared down at him, “That was only ten minutes boy, do it again I will leave it for thirty minutes, I wonder if you mind will stay in tact after that much pain?”

Eren mewled, ten minutes? It was only ten minutes? It had felt like an age.

“Heal yourself,” Erik ordered.

Closing his eyes Eren concentrated and steam flowed from him and he gasped as all the twitching slowed and stopped.

“Get up, you have work to do.” Erik stood and Eren wobble to his feet, while he was healed, his mind was exhausted. “Get the horse,” Erik ordered.

This time Eren just grabbed the reigns and led the horse back on foot to the camp. The next few hours were filled with, fire wood collecting, building the fire and starting dinner. With eleven less men, there was more work to be spread around.

**

Famished after the rounds of self-healing Eren wanted food, his body might be whole, but his mind wasn’t, and the small round of defiance had been crushed by the punishment. He knelt and crawled over to Erik, he was used to this now after weeks of begging, food in his stomach was worth the humiliation. He mewled and whimpered, from next to Erik’s legs, he was required to beg like a dog. “Hungry boy?”

“Yes master,” Eren nodded, “Please master, can I have some food?” He whined again.

“Do you deserve anything after today, boy?” Erik asked.

Eren lowered his eyes, “No master.” He backed off several paces and he leaned back against his legs.  He watched the men from under his eyelashes, when Reiner beckoned him. He crawled to the man slowly, trepidation filling him, he really did not like Reiner. But the man always fed him more that the others. He was shivering as he knelt. “Hungry pet?” the man asked like he did every night.

“Yes sir,” Eren nodded, his eyes begging as they watched the plate full of meat and veggies lower in front of his eyes, he almost didn’t care this man had killed his mother, destroyed his family, he wanted food, needed food.

“All that healing today, must have taken it out of you, here,” Reiner lifted a lump of potato, he held it out and Eren ate it from his fingers, moaning at the taste, he hadn’t had nothing but strips of meat or stale bread for weeks. “Good pet?” Reiner chuckled as he ate himself. Slowly he fed Eren bit by bit, pieces of meat, partridge one of the hunters had shot near night fall, and vegetables, potatoes and carrots. But the boy gulped it all up, and by the moans he was enjoy it to. But those moans were making him hard, and when those sinful lips sucked on his fingers trying to get the oil and juices on them, he grunted.

Eren froze as he realised when he was doing, he pulled back quickly, he was so hungry and enjoying the meal so much, he watched the juice drip of those fingers, he hadn’t thought, he sucked on them, not wanting anything to go to waste, at how little he was given. But the lust in Reiner’s eyes made him shiver. “Turn around boy,” Reiner ordered.  
Eren whimpered and shook his head, “No please, not tonight.”

A hard slap took him on the side of his head and he toppled over. “I said turn around,” Reiner growled and Eren sobbed as he turned his back facing Reiner. “Present.”

Eren felt tears forming as he bent over, his arms folded under him, his arse high in the air. Fingers played with his entrance and a surprised grunt came from behind, “You healed everything pet?” Reiner said with a grin. “You’re like a virgin again,” he rolled his fingers in the oil and grease left on his plate and pushed one in.

Eren wailed, it hurt, he wiggled his hips, trying to dislodge the fingers. One of the men laughed, “Look at him, wailing like a bitch in heat as he presents and wiggles his arse for use.” He whimpered shaking his head, as another finger joined the first, “Please stop,” he begged. “Please.” He sobbed as another finger filled him, it was to fast to soon, pain flaring from his rear end. Bucking his fingers, he began to pull off, as the man who spoke before came over, opening his trousers and pulled Eren up by his hair, he plunged into his mouth. Gagging he choked around the cock, as a rhythm was started without letting him get adjusted. He was used to having the men just fuck his mouth, but he didn’t like it, his hands twitched as they latched onto the hips of the gyrating man. Suddenly he moaned loudly, as the fingers inside him brushed against something that sent pleasure through him.

Reiner chuckled behind him, “Your prostate,” he pushed his fingers even harder against it, watching as the muscles in the boy’s back clench and unclench. His other hand reached under and he tugged on the soft cock, slowly, he wanted to boy to cum. The first man finished inside his mouth, by the time the teen was hard. Another man in front of him taking his spot, silencing the loud moans, but hearing them muffled was even better. Pulling his fingers out he coated them in more grease before stuffing them back in, the hips bucked, forcing the hard cock in his hand to pump, he grinned, “Are you enjoying yourself pet?” he asked he could feel the trembling in the thighs, around his fingers the fluttering of the internal muscles the boy was going to cum soon. The moment the man in his mouth finished, he pulled out his fingers, flipping the boy and fingers went straight back in him. Wide green eyes stared up at him, cheeks flushed pink and bubble of cum on his lips as he moaned loudly and in pleasure, the whole camp, except a few of the women and men that only liked women was watching, Bertolt slinking off, that man really needed to get laid. He rolled his fingers, brushing them against the prostate of the boy, who arched his back and thrust back down on the fingers. Kneeling he used his other hand to grease his dick before slipping his fingers out and guiding himself into the slave, his other hand slick with oil, pumping the cock in front of him.

Eren’s mouth dropped open, as the huge cock filled him, he let out a pleasure and pained cry, it felt so good, but it was so wrong, he didn’t want this, but his body betrayed him, after weeks and weeks of pain, pleasure felt good and he ached for it. He arched up into Reiner as the man bottomed out, gasps left him as he wiggled around.

Pulled out slowly and he began to trust, he kept it slow and simple, the channel of the boy was twitching wildly as he clamped down on him, the boy’s head was thrown back and he screamed as his cock erupted. Letting go of the erection, he grasped with both hands the small hips and he thrust hard, the loosened passage taking him easily, he leaned over, “What would mummy say now, seeing her boy take dick like a whore?”.

Wailing in distress at the words and the cock inside him moved fast and harder, but it felt good and his cock pulsed again, and the last lot of cum left his body as he sagged. But Reiner didn’t stop and it hurt, his inside twitched as he went from pleasure to pain quickly, he wailed as his hands pushed at Reiner’s well formed chest, muscles tight under his shirt, where as Eren’s had started to waste, with the lack of food and exercise his six pack was already less defined. His head was thrown back as he screamed, trying to escape the punishing pace Reiner had.

His screams died down to sobs as he gave up, just lying there and taking it, as he learnt to do, fighting just meant more pain. The last bit of light in his eyes lessening and dull orbs just stared back at Reiner, he was right, he was just a whore, his mum would have been disgusted in him. Reiner grinned and yelled in triumph as he spilled into the boy, he had broken him. He pulled out and cleaned himself up before pushing himself back into his pants and tied them up. “All your boys,” he said to the assembled group.

Hands every where grabbed him and he was pulled into the centre of the ring of wagons. A barrel was rolled out and he was pushed over it, not even fighting he spread his legs like was wanted, another man filling him. Eren sobbed, but stared listlessly at the ground in front of him. He didn’t want to live anymore, he let his mind wander, as he was raped, by man after man.

Eventually they had enough, a long chain was threaded onto his collar and he was tied up on the ground, shivering as the cold night wind caressed his body. He wanted his cage back, at least he had some warmth from the wagons tarp, stopping the wind. His body worn out, and his mind was snapping, he had no reason to live now, he couldn’t escape, he had failed again, a single tear fell, soaking into the ground under him, “Sorry mum,” he whispered and fell into a dead sleep.


	6. Snapped!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will you look at that 2 chapters in one day. That's what you get when i have a day off, got to love Sundays. Do enjoy.

The walls of Sea Port loomed high above them, not that Eren cared as he just concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other, the last three days he had been forced to walk alongside the horses, the chain attached to his collar, held in the hand of Erik. He stumbled again, as the tiny gates at the base where opened, the wagon just fitting through, what was the point of giant gates, they just made it easier for titans to get in. The procession moved into the city, quickly and the gates slammed shut behind them. The noise hit him hard, people where everywhere and he looked around startled as the chain tugged on him and he stumbled forward.

“Move slave,” Erik snapped back at him.

Eren shivered as he curled up on himself, he was to tired to care, and the people in their nice clothes staring at him, made him more conscious of his nakedness. But he wasn’t the only slave, many walked behind their owners, head bowed, collars attached with chains or leashes, some wore clothes, a simple shirt and pants or a dress, but most like him were naked. He huddled in tight to himself, as he walked along. His feet began to ache, he had gotten used to walking over dirt, rocks and grasses, but the cobblestones under his feet, were uneven and he almost fell twice. His master only tugging on the chain, a sign of displeasure. Houses lined the streets they moved along, most were two or three storeys, some towering as high as six. The citizens of Sea Port bustled everywhere as they went about their business. Finally, Erik called a halt, as they entered a small courtyard. Sighing, Eren lowered himself to his knees, as a fat man came out of a building facing into the courtyard. “Erik Wilson, your back,” the man called happily. As he moved up to them, “Where are the rest of your wagon?” he asked, his jowls bouncing as he talked.

Eren tuned him out as he looked down at the ground, his feet where bruised and sore, he wanted to heal them, but Master had said he wasn’t allowed to heal himself anymore unless he was given permission. Boots walked past him, he knew that pace, and he looked up as Reiner, his bag on his shoulder marched past. “See yah later, boy,” the man smirked as he moved to Erik, Bertolt behind him. He spoke and sounded like arguing with the fat man, when he growled and took the piece of paper the man had scribbled on from his hand, storming off out of the courtyard, the tall but silent Bertolt taking his piece of paper with a quite nod and followed. Eren went back to staring at the cobblestones, shuffling as his knees ached, but he didn’t want to stand again, when fat fingers went under his chin, the man’s rings where that tight, the flesh bulged around them. “Got a beauty this time,” the fat man said as he looked over Eren, “Nice young specimen, good body, pretty eyes, I will give you, 10 gold for him, I have a buyer who likes young pretty men.”

“He’s not for sale,” Erik said, as he came over, “I am keeping this one for myself.”

“Hmm,” the fat man licked his lips, “I can understand why, would you be interested in renting him for the night?”

Erik chuckled, “Don’t see why not, but first let’s settle on the goods I brought back.”

Eren shivered at the gaze of the fat man, he didn’t want to be given to him even for a night. But he knew better than to speak out of turn. He hated being a shifter now, the pain had been turned up on him, in the last few days Erik was curious about what Eren could handle what he could heal. He swore at Erik one day, they had taken a hot poker to his tongue, feeling the fat of his tongue burn made him vomit and pass out, when he woke, he healed himself, his tongue back to normal, but the pain was etched into his mind. He didn’t want to give Master any more excuses to hurt him.

Eventually, Erik and fat man stopped haggling, and a note was written, and Erik took it, the fat man nodding to the pile of men that was waiting at the door to what looked like a warehouse, at his nod they started to unload the wagons.

Erik walked over to Eren and picked up the chain he had dropped, “Come boy,” he tugged on the leash and Eren stumbled to his feet following meekly. He was led to a small house, more of an apartment really, just around the corner. Inside Erik groaned as he collapsed onto the couch, his eyes watched as Eren took in the small lounge area, that led into a small kitchen, an open door to the side showed a bedroom. “Come,” he patted his thigh, Eren shuffled over and knelt, his head bowed.

He looked over the slave, he owned had the boy for over a month now, he fought the longest of any other slave he had gotten, not that there were many humans left living beyond the walls of any city, he hadn’t seen one for years till boy here. He had not partaken in the boy when he was on the road, one he didn’t like a public audience when he fucked, and two he was filthy, he liked a clean hole. Grabbing a fist full of hair, he pushed boys head back. “Your disgusting,” he said looking over the weeks of dirt, grime and fluids from his men. He grimaced, “come give me a shower and we’ll clean you up.”

Eren was led into the small bathroom, he looked around, he was expecting to see a bath, and made to go collect water, or like those really rich in the city maybe a water pump, but instead was a tiny room set inside the bathroom, it had pipes and taps along the wall. Erik stripped and for the first time, Eren looked upon his master naked. He was fit, strong, his six pack abs defined, thighs and calves taught and tight, and to his relief and normal sized cock dangled between his legs, not a huge monstrosity that Reiner had.   
“BOY!” Erik snapped, and Eren jumped and sped to Erik’s side stepping into the tiny room. He was wide eyed, as Erik turned on two taps and water shot from the pipe higher on the wall. Cold water cascaded down onto him making him yelp and move to the side.

“What is-“ he stopped, he wasn’t supposed to talk unless allowed.

“It’s a shower, boy,” Erik stuck his hand under the spray and waited for it to heat up. He grabbed Eren’s arm and pulled him under the spray, expecting cold water Eren tensed but was surprised at the warmth and he moaned. It felt so good, he didn’t care as Erik scrubbed his body, roughly, getting rid of weeks of dirt and other stuff, he didn’t want to think about, off his body, even scrubbing his hair twice with shampoo, he mewled as he leaned into those hands enjoying the gentle touch, he craved the attention. Finally deeming the boy clean he stepped back, “My turn boy,” he gave Eren a clean cloth. Tentatively he brought the cloth up, taking the soap he started to wash Erik. He was slow and unsure, but Erik watched him, enjoying the small hands against his chest and back. The boy couldn’t reach his head, so as he washed the back of his legs, he washed his own hair. By the time he had finished rinsing out the shampoo, the boy was kneeling in front of his, finishing on his feet.

His erection was hard and standing straight up, as he stared down the teen, he growled, “Suck me boy.”

Eren tried looking everywhere but at the growing erection as he washed down the legs, he shivered at the command. But straightened up, he hadn’t actually given a blow job on his own steam yet, the men just shoving themselves down his throat and face fucking him. He didn’t know what to do, so he just opened his mouth and took Erik into it, moving his head back and forth. Erik snorted, “Never given a proper blow-job, have you?”

Eren shook his head after he pulled off, “No master.”

“That’s okay I will teach you.” Erik turned off the shower, throwing a towel at Eren he dried himself off quickly and sat down on the couch. He spread his legs wide and pated his thigh, Eren quickly finished drying himself off before kneeling in between the spread thighs.

“First take me in your hand, stroke me a few times,” Eren followed what he was told, “The lick me, all the way, base to tip.” He let out a soft sigh as the boy’s tongue moved up his length, “again,” he leaned back into the couch, his left hand slipping into Boy’s hair.

Eren licked at the length, he flinched at the hand wrapping into his hair, but no pulling ho being shoved hard onto the cock came, just gentle tugs, “Suck on the head,” Erik moaned, his hips twitching, leaning forward he sucked the tip, watching amazed at the look on Erik face and he started to bob, taking more and more of the shaft into his mouth. “Move your hand boy,” and he began to pump what he couldn’t fit into his mouth, Erik groaned louder his hips thrusting slightly, but not enough to choke Eren.

Erik races towards his release, not having any chance, or at least wanting to take the chance on the road for two months. “Swallow boy,” he gave a strangled cry as he came in the boy’s mouth. Eren’s eyes went wide, as the cum hit the back of his throat, filling his mouth, quick as he could he swallowed, hand still pumping, till the cock in his mouth stopped spasming. Pulling off he swallowed the last mouthful, seeing a small drop still on the tip, his licked it off, before dropping his hand.

Erik panted as he sat up straight, “You did very well Boy,” he patted the dark brown hair, “See how better it is when you don’t fight?”

Eren nodded, “Yes master,” he rasped, he rubbed his throat.

“You will get used to it,” Erik patted his head and stood, Eren watched as he dressed in pants, beckoning the boy, he walked around the side of the bed, and there was a cage similar to the one on the wagon, but this one had a padded bottom, crawling into it, he laid down on the soft cushion. “Thank you master,” he said.

“Go to sleep boy,” he said.

Eren closed his eyes, exhausted from a day of travel he slept.

****

 

Reiner waited patiently, in the front of the office of Tribond, whilst he was a shifter and, in his opinion, the most powerful, and his position demanded the respect of the two cities, he didn’t dare be disrespectful of the man behind these doors. The man was a Lord, a noble of Sea Port and the master of the movement of goods, Tribond could shut him down fast, he would be without a job, and no one would dare cross Tribond, he was a dangerous man.

The man’s main servant, who went with him everywhere opened the door, “Master Tribond will see you now.”

Reiner stepped into the room, his eyes falling straight onto the man, “Master Tribond,” he bowed his head respectfully, the man was picking his way through a platter of different fruits.”

“What can I do for you Reiner?” the man drawled.

“I want the slave boy, that Erik Wilson owns,” Reiner stated.

“And what has this to do with me,” Tribond’s eyes narrowed dangerously.

“He refused to sell him to me, I believe the man can’t control him, not properly,” Reiner is not scared of the man himself; the fat fuck couldn’t even walk properly.

“The boy seemed docile enough,” Tribond picked up a strawberry and bit into it.

Reiner hesitated but a moment, “The boy is a titan shifter.”

Tribond pauses, Reiner can see the man thinking, “Where did you say you found him?”

“A few days out of Mitras.”

“Is he the one, that stopped you from breaking the inner wall of Trost?”

“Maybe I don’t know, I haven’t seen his titan form, there is a good chance, I didn’t know Mitras even had titan shifters. Wilson will not be able to control him, not completely.”

Tribond thinks a moment. “What else about the boy haven’t you told me.”

Reiner hesitates, but he can’t see anyway around it, the man would find out and he would be the one in trouble then, “He is a Titan siren, he has the ability of rapid healing and –“ he pauses, “He can control titans, the mindless things that bumble around outside. He doesn’t seem to be aware of what he is until Bertolt and I realised. He could be an asset if he is trained properly.”  

“And you can do that, train him properly?” Tribond asked.

“Yes,” Reiner nodded.

Tribond leaned back in his chair, he flicked his hand, “I will think on it,” Reiner grinned, “I will not just give the boy to you, prove to me, you are loyal to a fault.”

“Haven’t I?” Reiner growled, “I broke the walls to Shingashina, allowing titans in like you wanted, I then broke through Trost.”

“BUT YOU DIDN’T,” Tribond yelled. “Bertolt did that, you FAILED, YOU LET A SMALL BRAT SCARE YOU OFF FROM BREAKING TROST INNER WALL.” He growled, “You think I will reward you for your failure? Get out of my sight.”

Reiner fumed but he left not even giving the customary bow of his head.

Tribond watched the shifter leave, “Markus,” he snapped. His loyal servant of the last forty odd years came forward, “Ask for Wilson’s slave to be brought to me tomorrow night, give him twice the customary fee, and choose a costume for the boy to wear, we don’t want Wilson thinking I want him for anything but sex.”

“Yes Master,” Markus bowed his head.

******

It had been a week since he was coached through his first true blow-job, since then every night Erik had him suck him off before bed or at least start oral before he was taken anally. But his days were boring, not leaving the apartment, he was told to clean and keep himself out of trouble. He was kneeling at his master’s feet as Erik ate, waiting, hoping for any scraps, when a knock on the door, had him tensing. He watched as Erik stood and opened the door, on the other side a man stood, he wore what looked like a uniform, green shirt and pants with gold trim.

“Good evening, Master Tribond, was enquiring into the rental of slave boy owned by you Master Erik Wilson, for tomorrow evening.” Markus lifted a small bag, handing it over to Erik. Eren watched as he opened the bag and looked in, the man raised his eyebrow. “If he offers this much, he must want something interesting, I don’t want permanent damage done to the boy.”

“Master Tribond, wants to assure you he doesn’t intend to leave any lasting damage, are you agreeable Master Wilson?” Markus asked politely.

“I am,” Erik pocketed the money.

“Very good sir, Master Tribond, requests that the slave wears this, I will be back to pick him up at 4pm tomorrow.” The man handed a bag over, gave his head a quick nod, before he glanced at the slave, and turned.

Erik took the bag, and he watched as the servant of Tribond walked away. He tossed the bag onto the couch and he went back to dinner. He ate and didn’t say anything as Eren fidgeted. “Master?” he finally broke the silence.

Erik looked down at him, “Who is Master Tribond?”

“You’ve met him, the merchant that I deal with,” Erik sat back as he licked his fingers, finished with his dinner.

“The f-“ Eren froze, he was about to insult a free man.

Erik grinned, “Yes the fat man.”

“Sorry Master,” Eren cowered his head down.

“He is fat, horribly fat, but he pays me well, and if he pays me this well, you will be getting well acquainted with his fat body.” Erik pushed his chair back from the table, and Eren paled, as he pated his lap. Shivering he waited to long, and Erik snapped, “BOY!” climbing to his feet, Eren went to sit on Erik’s lap, when he was tugged down and he laid across the man’s lap, his legs having to spread to keep his balance. The first slap made him whimper, “One, master,” he was required to count. The hand hit harder, “Two, thank you Master.”

By the time he called twenty, he was crying, his bottom red, he wiggled it as he tried to ease the discomfort. Licking his fingers, Erik moved them to the Boys entrance. “Have you cleaned yourself?”

“Yes Master,” Eren answered. He never wanted to repeat that incident, he mewled as the fingers breached him.

The second day he was with Master Erik, he had been given an enema, it was uncomfortable and embarrassing. But was ordered from then on, to give himself an enema, to keep him clean for his master. The next day he refused, Erik had taken him after he sucked him, coming inside the boy, he turned Eren over and made him clean his dick, not caring that it had his shit on it. He had been sick in the toilet after. He made sure he cleaned himself out well after that.

“Tomorrow, you will have a shower, use soap, you will clean your hair, everything inside and out, you will be good for Tribond, you will do everything he asks, with no hesitation. You however”, he pushed in another finger, “are not to tell him what you are, anything to do with being a titan shifter, do you understand?”

“Yes master,” Eren nodded, as the man’s fingers opened him up.

“You will dress in whatever is in that bag, you will wait kneeling in front of the door, just before 4pm. When that servant comes to collect you, you will be obedient. I will know if you haven’t, I don’t need a disrespectful slave tarnishing my name.” He pulled his fingers out, “Over the table,” he pushed the plate to the side and Eren stood and he bent over the table, his legs spread wide. He was thankful as he watched his Master’s arm reach over him and grab the oil for salads and pour some in his fingers. The wet slippery sound, of Master lathering his cock filled the room, and the hard dick was pressed against him, and pushed in. He grunted, it no longer burned, but he still didn’t like it, the man in him fell silent apart from grunts as he slammed in and out of him, his hips bashing against the table, there was no satisfaction for Eren, not that he wanted it, he always felt dirtier if he came as well. Grunting his master came inside him, he winced at the feeling, master pulled out of him and he laid there.

“Good boy,” Erik slapped the teen on his arse and he stood, rearranging his clothes. “You can finish the scraps, I am going for a shower, be in your cage by the time I have finished.”

He walked off, leaving Eren laying over the table, cum sliding down the inside of his thigh, but Eren ignored it as he grabbed the plate, stuffing the left-over meat and vegetables into his mouth. He heard the shower start, quickly he washed the few dishes, leaving them to dry, he had just crawled into the cage and shut the door, when the shower turned off. Erik walked out makes toweling his body, before throwing the towel over the cage, locking the door and fell into bed, Eren curling up on his cushion and slept.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is one more chapter with following Eren and his breaking, then we pop over to the scouts. Please Review tell me what you think, or even if your enjoying it KUDOs me please.


	7. Master Tribond!

Eren knelt in the ridiculous outfit, it was the same green as the servant that was standing next to him, his chain in his hands. A cloak covered him which he was grateful for, as they crossed the ocean, he was blindfolded, but he wished he could see the water, he had never seen the ocean. They were supposedly in a private boat owned by Master Tribond, they were heading to his villa on one of the islands. He swayed with the rocking of the boat and actually found comfort in the motion, but the ride was over quickly, standing he followed the servant, his hands clenched together in front of him, trying his best to not reach out, to feel where he was going, he did that when he first left his master’s house, the servant had slapped his hands and told him to lower them. Like on the main land he was led to what felt like a carriage, kneeling at the servant’s feet, he listening to the clop of hooves on the cobblestone roads.

“When we get to Master Tribond’s villa, upon entering the villa I will click my fingers, you will kneel, take your shoes off and put them to the side. You will then crawl; you are not to walk unless you have express permission from Tribond. You will not speak unless Master Tribond wants it. You will call Master Tribond, Master and nothing else. Do you understand slave?” The servant glared down at the boy.

“Yes sir,” Eren said as he nodded.

“Good, we’re here,” the servant stood and Eren followed clumsily out after him. He was pulled along and the cobblestones changed under his feet into a smooth walkway, he presumed they were in Master Tribond’s villa, and he wasn’t wrong, the servant led him up steps, thankfully telling him where to step. He felt the floor change to a soft carpet and he was kneeling before the servant had snapped his fingers. The man nodded in surprise, “To your left put your shoes,” as Eren tugged his shoes and set them to the side.

Happy that the carpet was soft he crawled behind the servant the man slowing his steps so he could easily keep pace. He felt and heard people rushing past but no one paused to stopped by them. He couldn’t work out the layout as they went, and he supposed that was the point of the blindfold, when the man stopped. “You will stay here, Master Tribond will come and get you when he is ready, don’t move from this spot.”

“Yes sir,” Eren answered softly, he heard the man walk away, his chain left dangling from his throat and across the floor. Not seeing the servant place the remote to his collar on the small table near the door.

He knelt and waited, his knees began to ache and he shuffled on them, but stayed where he was. Time crawled by and his legs lost feeling, pins and needles in his feet, but he stayed kneeling, till he was slumped over his own legs, his back hunched as he tried to take pressure off his knees. But he would be good he would make his Master proud of him. He had to make Master Tribond happy, then his Master would be happy with him and he would be rewarded. Eren shivered as he thought, he had nothing else. When did he get so broken when did he care for his Master’s wants? Hell, why did he call the man Master in the first place? But he already knew the answers, he was weak and pathetic, the scouts had said so, everyone back home had said so. They had abandoned him the moment he became the freak, the monster. He was a freak, he couldn’t even protect himself from anyone. Tears filled his eyes and he blinked them away, they soaked into the blindfold. He was tired of fighting and failing, tired of the pain that came with punishment, tired of thinking of what he had, tired all round. Six weeks, all it had been since his capture, six weeks he had broken, he wasn’t Eren anymore, he was nothing. He was becoming Boy, his Masters Boy, Master Tribond’s pet and Reiner’s whore. He let Eren go, he couldn’t be Eren anymore, one last time he thought of Mikasa, her red scarf wrapped around her neck, Armin frowning as he read his books, before looking up and smiling so happy at him, before he shoved them down, it was time to forget.   

“Very good pet,” the voice of Tribond broke into his thoughts, he shook his head as he sat straighter, but moaned as his muscles protested. Fat fingers gripped his chin and pulled him up more, making him mewl. “Most pets, can’t sit still for that long, but you did well, Erik will be very happy with you.”

A small burst of pride went though him, “Thank you Master Tribond.”

“Call me Master only,” the man said.

“Yes Master,” Eren answered.

“Start moving your legs, I don’t want you collapsing when I get you crawling again.”

“Thank you Master,” Eren began to wiggle, Tribond dropping his chin and he shifted, blood burning as it worked its way back into his legs and feet.

“Come on,” he grabbed the slave’s chain and he started to walk, grabbing the remote off the table as he passed it. “Do you know who I am slave?”

“Master Tribond, my Master deals with you the goods he brings back from outside the city.” Eren answered as he crawled quickly to keep up with Tribond, who knew much a fat man could walk so rapidly.

“More or less, yes, but I am also a Lord of Sea Port. I manage the everyday trade routes, so essentially, I control everything trade wise in this city. I assume Wilson told you to please me, make me happy?”

“Yes, he did Master, anything you want,” Eren whimpered, clearly wary.

“Through here pet,” Eren heard a door open, and he crawled through but he went straight onto stone and he gritted his teeth as he crawled over the stone, it hurt his knees.

“You may stand pet,” Tribond said as he placed the remote on a shelf.

“Thank you Master,” Eren stood grateful.

“Lose the cloak, and blindfold, I want to see how you look in the clothes I chose.”

Eren pulled the cloak off his arms, after he took off the blindfold and he looked unsure what to do with them, until Master Tribond directed him to the coat stand, before returning and standing in front of Tribond who had taken a seat.

“Turn pet,” Tribond gazed greedily on Eren as he turned slowly, the green sheer top glistened around his torso, reflecting the green in his eyes. The black silk, pants, ribbon tied at the feet held them close to his ankles, but two splits on either side of his thigh, ran from ankle to hip, showing those graceful legs. He licked his lips and patted his lap, leaning back he watched as Eren went to sit sideways on him, but he pulled him forward so he straddled him. Pain showed in the teens eyes as he was forced to spread his legs more than was strictly comfortable. “You need to work on your flexibility pet, you should be able to straddle any man with no problems.”

“Yes Master,” Eren said.

“Good pet,” he ran his fingers along the exposed skin, the muscles trembling underneath. “Up,” he ordered, “Markus,” he called, and the man walked in, “Master?”

“Tie the boy up, ceiling chains, and ankles spread.” He watched as the man skilful pulled the slave into position, bowed and left standing outside the door.

Eren wiggled, his legs were pulled apart, but his feet still flat against the floor, his arms pulled above his head, but the manacles didn’t cut into his skin, they were actually lined in fur of some kind. He watched as the large man, grunt as he pulled himself up, walking behind him, he shivered as finger traced his spine, through the thin gauze material. Fingers tugged at the ribbons that held the shirt together at his shoulders, the material floating away from his body, before the fingers moved to his hips, tugging on the ties there, the silk sliding down his legs. Fingers rolled over him, and he tried to stay still, “Ever been flogged boy?” Tribond walked away and over to a table, selecting a flogger, he swished it through the air, he watched as the slave turned pale.

“No master,” he whimpered, “Please master, don’t –“

“Don’t what pet?”

“Please don’t hurt me, please.”

“Will you answer all my questions truthfully?”

Eren hesitated, his master didn’t want him telling him anything.

SMACK. Eren wailed as the first hit, slapped him across his pecs.

“Master doesn’t want me answering anything.”

 His answer was another slap from the paddle, on his other pec, the man moved behind him and began to strike him hard. Eren wailed and fought against the chains, his body flaring in pain, his skin heating with every hit. After fifteen he screamed, “Please, please stop.”

“Then answer me boy,” Tribond looked over the red backside, and thighs, “Are you the only Titan shifter in Mitras?”

Eren’s eyes widened as Tribond moved around in front of him, “h-how?”

Tribond hits him on the thigh, close to his gentiles.

“YES,” Eren screamed.

A hand soothed the welt.

“How?” he asked again.

“Reiner is very informative, you see he wants you, came to ask for your ownership.”

Eren shivered, “no please, no.”

“You don’t like him?”

Eren shook his head.

“Answer me truthfully and without hesitation and I will not grant him his wish,” Tribond ran the flogger along the teen’s chest. The slave nodding fast.

“What does your titan form look like.”

Eren blinks, “Um – 15 metres, well-muscled, no skin, ah brown hair, pointed ears, no lips, ummm.”

Tribond turns from the boy as he starts describing himself, anger fills him as he goes to the table, putting down the flogger, he yells as he grabs the first whip his hand touches, turning fast he lashes out.

Eren screamed, as the first lash cuts across his stomach, the skin splitting, a thin red line, dripping blood followed. He hardly got his breath back, as the whip, flicked out again, over and over it hit him, across his stomach, his legs, his back, arms, everywhere, till he was dangling in the chains, the whole time, Tribond was yelling.

“YOUR FAULT, ALL YOUR FAULT. YEARS OF WORK, DESTROYED BECAUSE OF YOU AND THAT USELESS REINER. IT WILL TAKE YEARS TO BE BACK ON TRACT BECAUSE OF YOU.”

He walked back around in front of the bleeding and dangling slave, he grabs his throat and starts to squeeze, the boy shaking as he tried to breathe. “Years of plans, I will still get that city, Mitras will still be mine.”

Eren’s vision began to fade when Tribond let him go, he sucks large lungful’s of air in as he simultaneously coughed. “Heal yourself boy, I want to see this, Reiner said you could.”

Eren felt for the pain, and steam rose from him, leaving him just covered in his own blood.

Anger filled the man again, and he proceeds to whip Eren, more cuts, welts and blood. Finally panting the man stopped. The slave was unconscious, “Markus,” he threw the whip from him.

The man coming in, not even blinking when he saw Eren dangling there. “Get a guard and take him back to Wilson, I don’t want him anymore. And give him another bag of coins for the damage,” he knew the boy could just heal himself but he didn’t want the man bitching at him either. He watched as the guard came in, holding the boy as Markus undid the chains, they threw an old blanket over him, Markus following the guard grabbing the remote on the way out. He waits a moment before he calls out for his own slave, a gorgeous petite blond boy comes through a different door, he would relieve some frustrations, then he had some thinking to do.

**

 Erik answers the knock on the door, opening it he finds himself looking at his slave, unconscious in a guard dressed in the colours of Tribond. Blood had soaked through the blanket. The man entered and laid the slave on the ground before nodding to him and walking back out.

“What happened to no marks?” Erik snapped.

“Master Tribond, apologises for the injuries caused to your slave, he hopes you accept this as an apology,” Markus hands over the bag of coins. He bows slightly, “My master bids you a good evening.”

Erik shuts the door after the servant turns and leaves, looking down at the slave, he sighs and he opens the blanket, his slave is covered in lashes, he growls “fucking Tribond,” he picks Eren up and places him in his cage. Before going and washing the blood off his arms.

**

Eren whimpered as he woke, his body felt like it was on fire.

“Your awake good,” Erik walked into the bedroom, looking down on Eren. “Come on boy, we haven’t got all day, heal yourself, we have work to do.”

Eren whimpers again and he feels his body healing as the steam rises from him. His cage door is opened and he crawls out.

Erik clipped his chain to the collar, grabbed the remote and walked out of his apartment. He wanted to see what the slave could do, quickly he marches through the streets, and takes him up the stairs of the wall. He is well known and all the guards nod and say good morning. But he doesn’t stop, he doesn’t want people seeing what his boy can do. Taking the boy to the part of the wall where the land meets the sea, he looks out spotting a titan hiding in the tree line. “Boy,” he snaps, but Eren’s attention is on the ocean. His eyes are huge and he looks out over it, “So big,” he whispers.

“Never seen the ocean boy?” Erik asks.

Eren shakes his head.

“Do well, and I will take you to the end of the wall,” Erik turns his head back to the titan. “Now see that ugly fuck there,” he points the titan out, “Control him.”

Eren frowns as he tears his gaze away from the endless water, spotting the titan in question he walks to the edge of the wall. Concentrating he tries to feel for the titan he can’t, he hums, but nothing. Erik waits watching the boy seem to get more and more frustrated. After several minutes he is pissed off. “Fuck you useless, should give you to Reiner.”

Eren panics and his power spikes, suddenly he can feel the titan, reaching out he grabs it and it walks out from the tree line just standing there. His throat vibrating with the hums, Erik nods, “About time,” he starts to get Eren to make the titan do things, all basic as to not let the guards get suspicious. Little things like lifting an arm or leg, or picking up a branch and placing it somewhere else.  He rubs his chin, this could come in handy, he thinks, boy just needs more training.

He rewards Eren by taking him to the edge of the wall where it just falls into open space in the ocean. The boy is so happy, he actually hugs him, before stepping back shyly and staring at the ocean again. Allowing him ten minutes he calls to him, “Come, we have to get to the warehouse.”

***

Eren is bored, at least boredom didn’t hurt, he watched as the men, start loading wagons with barrels filled with salted fish, grains and preserved vegetables and fruits.

He shuffled again sitting on his bottom, legs crossed in front of him. He knew from the men speaking they were getting ready for a trip to Gornel.

He was playing with small pebbles, stacking them one on top of the other to see how many he could get before his tower toppled when a boot knocked his highest tower yet over. Looking up he flinched it was Reiner.

“Is this him?” the woman asked looking down at him, with a blank expression.

“This is him,” Reiner answered, Bertolt as always when Eren saw him looked uncomfortable.  

“Not much to look at is he” Annie pushed his head back with one finger.

“Maybe but he controlled Bertolt here and he almost go me, the impulse was there, but I was able to break free of it.”

They talk over the top of him, about titans and him being a siren but he couldn’t understand most of it, so he just tuned out, it didn’t matter anymore. After a bit the three walk off, Eren left alone he started to build his little rock tower again.

 

(Month later)

Erik fell back on his bed with a happy grin, the trip went well, so well, he made good profits, it was one of the quietist trips yet, his slave did perfectly, he had kept all the titans at bay, and away from the caravan, and he had been a huge hit in Gornel, he now had more contacts because of the boy. Standing he moved into the kitchen, watching the boy shuffle around it, getting stuff out for cooking dinner.

“You did well, boy,” he said watching the boy startle.

Boy looked up and gave a small smile, “Thank you Master.” He went back to preparing dinner. “Make enough for two,” his master said, he nodded, “Yes Master,” he replied and kept cooking as the man started the shower.

He started chopping, he was struggling to remember now, not that he wanted to. His name even leaving his thoughts, he was just boy, slave, pet, anything really, anything his master wanted.

Ten minutes later with two meals plated up, he sat on down on the table in front of his master. “Um master, who is to be your guest?” he asked motioning to the second plate.

“No one, its yours,” Erik took the plate and put it on the ground at his feet, “Eat up boy, its your reward.”

He smiled, “Thank you Master,” he happily knelt and started to eat, his first large and hot meal that wasn’t just scraps in who know how long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, Scouts are back next chapter. please let me know what you think.
> 
> I already have the outline for the next four chapters done up. 
> 
> And I believe that it only about halfway point in this fic. I am predicting it to be around 20 chapters long this fic.


	8. Victory!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter, but do enjoy. 
> 
> Consent sex between Mike and Erwin

Erwin groaned as his head hit the table in front of him. He had a massive headache; damn MP’s were stirring trouble for them again. It had been over a year since Trost had fallen and they were still no closer at getting the district Shingashina back under control and Dok was throwing it into his face, he didn’t see the idiot coming up with any ideas either. The door cracked as it opened, “WHAT?” he snapped his head coming up.

Mike entered, not even pausing at his tone, shutting the door behind him, “Bad day?” he asked as he turned.

“Sorry Mike,” Erwin rubbed his temples.

Mike said nothing as he moved to be behind Erwin, his long fingers, chasing away Erwin’s and he started to massage instead. Erwin groaned lightly as he pressed back.

“If Dok is ever in trouble and going to get eaten by a titan and we can save him, stop me, let the bastard get eaten.”

Mike chuckled as he leaned over and kissed him, his nose pressing against Erwin’s chin. They both chuckled against each other, as Erwin reached up and pulled at Mike’s shirt pushing his chair back, he pulled the taller man into his lap. They kissed slowly enjoying each other, they had been lovers for years, no one knew about it, well Levi and Hange did but they kept silent. Mike groaned as Erwin’s huge hands grabbed his hips and massaged his muscles there.

They both ground against each other, as their hardening lengths pushed against each other.

“Fuck, Mike,” Erwin pulled his lips away from him, grunting as Mike pushed down against him. Damn he wanted sex now. “I want you to fuck me.”

“How do you want it? Mike asked, as he stood.

“Hard, fast, make me feel you,” Erwin undid his belt as Mike fished oil out of the draw,

Erwin dropped his pants, and Mike pulled him into a kiss, as his fingers delved between the man’s cheeks, he rubbed up against the twitching hole pushing on finger in he circled it. Erwin growled, “Stop fucking teasing me.” He pushed Mike off him and leaned over the desk in front of him.

Mike smirked as he oiled his fingers and pushed one in, as his other undid his own pants. Erwin pushed back on his finger, “Steady,” he pulled his hard length out of his pants. Leaning over he kissed the back of Erwin’s neck as he pushed another finger in, stretching the man. “Fuck hurry up,” Erwin growled.

“If that’s how you want it,” Mike pulled his fingers out, grabbing more oil, he slicked himself and pushed into Erwin.

It was hard, fast and messy, as he drove in and out of the man, both trying to keep there voices down. Finally, he came hard inside the pulsing channel as Erwin came over his desk. They stayed locked together for a moment, Mike panting, until he withdrew, quickly he grabbed his handkerchief and wiped, Erwin clean, before himself and tucking himself back in his pants.

They dressed quickly, pulling on their clothes, helping each other with the straps, Mike grinned as he sat down pushing his hair out of his eyes, “That was fun.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow as he sat, wincing slightly, Mike chuckling, “You okay?” he asked though concern in his voice.

Erwin opened his mouth when a loud bang of someone hitting his door, followed by it opening and Armin falling all but through it.

“Commander, I think I got it,” the teen said excitedly. Armin paused when he saw Mike sitting there with Erwin, “Oh, I’m sorry, I should have –“ he motioned for the door.

“What is it Artlet,” Erwin just asked, “What have you figured out?”

“The wall, I got an idea how to take back the wall, we can test it here in Trost first. Make sure it works.” Armin was all but bouncing. He laid a drawing on the table in front of the two men.

Mike looked over the top of Armin to Erwin and grinned, Erwin shook his head glowering at him before paying attention back to Armin who was rattling off words.

“-the rock that Eren placed in front of the hole, is too big to move, and even if we could it wouldn’t take long for the Titans to get in, but we need the gate way back. Squad leader Hange, worked out those super strong cables, our squad tried it out on those titans last month remember?” he looked up at Erwin who nodded.

“Now I propose, we get a large number of people to stand on either side of the walls here and here,” he pointed to the curves of the districts where they joined the main wall. “They will not make any contact with the titans they are purely just to distract the majority of titans. Here it gets tricky, one squad scales the wall, we fill the tunnel with the strong cables, enough that a titan can’t even get their hand through, fill it right up. Another squad or two to make sure that any titans not distracted by the main groups, can get them. I am not sure but maybe it could be done at night even when titans don’t move around.” Armin shook his head. “Now after that we get the stone masons in, carve up that huge boulder, into small stones that can be moved. I have already talked to the master stone mason in town, he believes that it should be able to be done, with no more structural damage to the wall itself. While this is happening, the mason believes it will take a month to move the huge boulder completely, the metal workers can get in through the top and more masons, the moment a hole is big enough to get humans in the tunnel, they can make repairs that are needed, or if it is believed to dangerous, we can stop, and fill the tunnel, blocking it completely. The gates can be remade with the new measurements.” Armin frowned as he pointed at different drawings as he went. “I don’t know, it worked out better in my head,” he was doubting himself.

Erwin nodded, “No, this is brilliant Artlet,” he nodded again, “With a few tweaks this plan should work. Go fetch me the mason and metal workers you talked to. Let’s get this motion started.”

Armin nodded and he gave a hasty salute and scampered from the room.

Mike began to chuckle, “At least he wasn’t ten, fifteen minutes earlier.”

Erwin shot him a look, “Let’s keep to our rooms from now on, or at least lock the door.”

Mike actually laughed as he stood, “I will leave you to it, this is for thinkers, I just like killing titans.” He leaned over and kissed Erwin softly. “My rooms or yours tonight?”

“Mine,” Erwin answered, “Now go before you distract me again.”

Mike chuckled and left.

****

Cheers rang through the scout hall. They had done it, the first triumph in twenty months since Trost.

It had taken five months for Armin’s plan to take effect, then another two for it to be completed. There was a new gate entrance to Trost, this time stronger and better than before. They had the metal workers reinforce it.

“To Armin Artlet, and the fact he joined the scouts and not the MP’s,” Erwin said as he stood up silence filling around him.

“That would be because of Eren,” Armin laughed, “Thank him,” everyone smiled softly, they all believed the excitable teen was dead.

Before the mood could be ruined, “to Eren and Armin.” Erwin raised his glass.

“TO EREN AND ARMIN,” everyone cheered as they raised their glasses, a long night of drinking followed.   


	9. Preperation

(3 Years since Eren was first captured)

16 months since the scouts took Trost gate back completely.

 

Tribond sipped his wine as he read the most recent report on the slave boy owned by Erik Wilson. He had a man in Wilson’s caravan, who reported back everything he was doing.

In the last three years the man had 50% of the nobles in Gornel on his side, he sneered the man was a fool, he had the best weapon at his finger tips and yet he was to stupid to see it. The man wasn’t ambitus enough, it was time to take over. The boy started off slow, able to keep titans at bay, but he never showed anything more, and that wasn’t enough for his plans, so he ignored the boy for the most part. But on the last trip, he had showed his true colours. According to his man, a large number of titans had attacked at the same time, over thirty if the report was to be believed, the man couldn’t write, so Markus would take his report verbally before writing it down for him. The boy had attacked back, he apparently grabbed the largest titans, and turned them on one another, using them to kill the other titans. He grinned this is what he was waiting for this is what he needed, he was going resume his plan on attacking Mitras and taking it for himself, the boy was going to be the hammer.

“Markus,” he looked over to the servant, “Send for Wilson, and have a guard in here, ask for the slave to, oh and send for Reiner, tell him I have something for him.”

The servant scuttles off and a guard enters, “Yes sir,” the man bows.

“I am having company soon, when I give the signal kill him, but make sure it isn’t an instant death, I want the fool to suffer for a moment.”

“Yes sir,” the guard took up a position at the back of the room.

Reiner enters first the man, “Master Tribond,” the man inclined his head.

Tribond just grinned at him, “You are here to witness our next step to being Lords of Mitras.”

Not long after Wilson and the slave enter. The boy was in his usual plain threadbare slacks, torso bare.

“Master Tribond,” Erik bowed his head, as the slave knelt and bowed deeply, his forehead pressing the ground. The man stood tall as the slave stayed kneeling.

“I hear you are trying to over throw me?” Tribond drawled out, he watched as Wilson’s eyes widened. “A little birdy tells me you have over half the nobles of Gornel enamoured with your little pet, and are vouching for you.”

“I don’t know what you are talk-“

Tribond cuts over him, “You’re not thinking big enough Wilson.”

The man pauses, brow farrowed. “What?”

“You are wanting the position I hold. A nice villa, a solid good income, never having to leave the walls and dealing with titans. But this is small dripple.” Confusion and wariness still in Wilson’s eyes. “I have been working on a plan for years, that slave of yours could just solve my current predicament. I am taking Mitras for myself, all of it. I will drag it into the current century with actually technology, I will be the King, Reiner here and the other shifters have been a good help, they will have any district they want, Lords in their own rights. You, can have this, any district, Lord, any woman, man you want gracing your bed, not a hard day of work ever again.” The greed in Wilson’s eyes light up. “Mitras is 480 kilometres across it. That is 723823 square kilometres of land that’s nearly 180 million acres of land. We could be the owners; we could be kings.”

 Erik is grinning, 180 million acres, he just couldn’t fathom something that big, even though he had seen the walls.

“However,” Tribond flicked his hand at the guard, the man stepping forward his sword sliding free of the scabbard, “You are a liability.”

The guard thrusted forward, sword sliding through the mans back, and out through his guts. Wilson’s eyes widened in pain and surprise, he grunted and blood splattered from his lips, the sword making a slick wet pop as it was pulled free.

Boy panicked, his Master stumbled next to him, blood flecking him as he coughed. Tribond watching the man stumble with glee in his fat pudgy little eyes. “Master?” he cried out, as the man fell to his knees and slumped on his side. Crawling over to him, he shook him, “Master?”

“Slave, he is dead,” Tribond snapped.

The boy whimpered, he didn’t know what to do, he needed a master, his head flicked back and forth.

Reiner was grinning, he stepped forward and grabbed the boy’s hair and looked up at Tribond. “Is he mine?”

Tribond sneered, “He’s all yours, but don’t break him, and be ready, we march in a week for Mitras.”

Boy knelt at Reiner’s feet, his fingers still gripping his hair. He needed someone, anyone to tell him what to do, had to obey orders, he didn’t want Reiner, but he needed someone, his eyes closing as the fingers caressed his scalp. He would be a good slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another short chapter but the next one is shaping up to be bigger, the attack on Mitras. Might be a few days before i get it up.
> 
> The size of Mitras includes Wall Maria area, it was just a rough calculation of 140km across the diameter


	10. ARMY OF TITANS!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case it is not obvious by now, Eren has snapped completely, he is nothing but the docile little slave that Erik wanted. He couldn’t stand remembering his past, his old friends so he has pushed it so far down in his mind, it is like his old life didn’t even exist, doesn’t remember a thing.

He sat in the wagon as they bounced along. He was sitting on the floor his head resting on Reiner’s lap, the man’s fingers playing with his hair. His eyes were blown with red, he didn’t even need to ‘see’ the titans anymore he could just feel them, as they came close, he just turned them away, walking in the opposite direction of the caravan. They had left Sea Port over five weeks ago, if they were with his old Masters unit, they would have already been at Mitras, but Master Tribond’s coach was slow moving, ambling along, the man bringing 50 of his guards with him, all ruthless men.

A horse galloped in, a forward scout still in seeing distance of the main caravan, the man knocked on the door of the coach.

“Yes?” Tribond opened the window on the door.

“Mitras is just ahead, we have spotted the top of Wall Maria. We should be there tomorrow at this pace.” The guard reported.

“Good,” Tribond shut the window, sliding across the seat he opened the other side.

“Reiner,” he snapped. “Tell your slave, it’s the next stage, get him to work.” The window slapped shut.

“Can’t ask nicer,” Annie said softly, he eyes glaring at the coach.

Bertolt shushed her, his eyes wary as he looked around him, before settling on Reiner and the boy.

Reiner sneered to at the coach before he tilted the boys head up, “Pet,” the boy winced, despite his healing abilities, his body ached all over from Reiner’s ‘playtime.’ Reiner alone enjoyed his body now, and in that way, he was grateful the man hurt him more than enough on his own, other than anyone else touching him.

“Yes Master,” he answered.

“You are to stop turning titans away, you are to start collecting them, tell the to walk along side us, but keep distance from the caravan, otherwise you will be punished.”

“Yes master, I won’t fail you master,” the boy nodded as much as the fingers in his hair would let him.

“I know you wont pet,” he drops the boys head again.

Boy turns his attention out again, the first titan came near again, he started to hum, it was a strange feeling, it was like a sensation of his fingers ghosting over the titan, telling it where to move, allowing enough self-thought, not there was much, for the titan to not walk straight into trees or trip over boulders. By the time evening fell, he had over thirty titans in his grasp and he exhausted. Telling them all to sit and lie down, he waited for the feeling of the titans going into the static of their ‘sleep.’ He stopped humming, his throat was sore, his eyes heavy, he mewled as he lifted his heavy head and looked around.

All the tents where up and Tribond was sitting in the pop-up pavilion.

Reiner came up to the wagon, “Good boy,” he said, and the boy let out a small tired smile, he was swaying on the spot. He tried to stand and climb down from the wagon, but his legs wouldn’t work. Reiner lifted him and carried him to the fire, sitting on a log, the man sat him in his lap, kissing along his jaw.

“Leave the boy alone Reiner, he is exhausted, let him sleep, I don’t want him to lose concentration tomorrow and let titans run rampant, cause you can’t keep your dick in your pants for one night.” Tribond snapped. “Give him something to eat and put him to bed.”

The boy tensed as Reiner clenched his fingers hard into his side, he was angry, and angry was bad.

“Yes sir,” Reiner drawled, getting to his feet, the slave being dumped on the ground. Walking to the food table, he sliced a piece of cold rabbit from lunch and a few vegies. Taking them back to his pet, he watched him eat them, all but inhaling it. The boy licked his fingers clean, and he yawned. “Sorry master,” came the soft apology. Grunting he led him to his tent, “Inside and sleep.”

The boy nodded, “Yes Master,” by the time he had crawled in and curled up in his threadbare blanket, his head hit the ground and he was asleep.

***

The next day was interesting, as he made the titans crawl one by one through the hole in the wall, the smaller ones were able to just walk through, as the larger ones had to bend right over or even crawl. The guards watched as the last one passed through, “Thirty-eight, sir,” one man called out.

Tribond nodded, “Good, hopefully we will get more on the other side.

Eren was in Reiner’s lap as they passed through the tunnel themselves, the titans all moving further into the town. It was a barren place of crumbled buildings and shattered stones. The mood was sombre as they went through the man street, when Eren’s eyes spotted a collapsed building, he frowned, that place meant something to him, a woman with dark hair and a happy smile flickered behind his eyes, but he shook his head, it wasn’t worth the trouble. He turned back to the titans, eventually reaching the other side of the town, he was required to make them crawl through the tunnel, making them lie down on the other side. For hours he sat in one place humming, his control of the titans starting to waver as he got more and more exhausted. The men around him, setting up camp, Tribond sleeping in one of the intact buildings. But the dropping of the sun saved him and he was able to drop the control. With heavy limbs he crawled from his spot on a sidewalk, over to where Reiner sat. He collapsed at the man’s feet, by the time Reiner paid any attention to him, he was already asleep, and no amount of kicking roused him.

“I think he needs a day to recover,” Bertolt said as he looked down at the exhausted young man.

“He’s fine,” Reiner snapped. The anger in his voice made Bertolt drop it, but Annie could see the concern in his eyes.

Later when Reiner had retired for the night, taking the boy with him she moved to Bertolt’s side. Moving into his side, she made it look like they were cuddling. “What has you worried?” she whispered, so no one could over hear.

“The slave is more exhausted today, than yesterday and we still have two more days till we hit the Wall Rose. If he loses control, we are in trouble. The three of us can’t on nearly forty titans at the same time, this close to humans, people will die.”

Annie can understand Bertolt’s concerns. “We will watch the boy, make sure he gets plenty of water and food, that should help. Reiner doesn’t give him anywhere near enough. If he snaps, we get out of there, I don’t care about this plan, I don’t need a district to Lord over, if it goes South, we run, transform and run, if Reiner comes with us, fine, but if not that’s his own problem.”

Bertolt nods, “Yes.” But he hopes nothing goes wrong. Annie smiles as she slaps him on the shoulder, “Nice try big guy,” she stands and walks off to her tent.

One of the nearby guards’ grins at him, “Getting cosy there.”

Bertolt blushes and he stammers slightly. The man laughs, “Go to bed love sick fool.”

And Bertolt did, giving one last look at Reiner’s tent, thinking of the slave sleeping exhausted in it.

******

 

Erwin waited his fingers clicking a pattern against the wood of his table, he was staring at Levi and Hange who were arguing again.

“BUT SIRRRRRRR-“ Hange whined, “It will work this time, I know it,” a crazed look in Hange’s eyes and drool slipping from her lip, made Levi glare in disgust.

“COMMANDER, COMMANDER ERWIN,” The yelling could be heard with running footsteps down the hall, by the time Levi opened the door a young scout was at it.

“COMMANDER,” the man breathed heavily, his hands on his knees, “You are needed on the wall, there – is - an ar - an army of titans - at the front - gate of Trost.”

“What?” Erwin stood up, his chair hitting the ground behind him.

“An army of titans are standing in a ring around Trost front gate, Commanders Pixis and Dok, have been informed, and heading to the wall, you are needed sir.”

Levi was out the door faster then anyone else, and out a window, his gear propelling him across the city’s rooftops. Hange and Erwin taking longer, having their straps but not any other gear on, quickly they buckled themselves into the sword cannisters, and followed Levi across the sky.

 

Levi shot across the sky, landing at the base of the wall, a wall garrison man snapped a shaky salute, opening the door to the lift, but he was already climbing, it was much faster for him to climb and he needed to see what was on the other side.

Pulling himself up and over the top of the wall he was surrounded by chaos, Wall garrison where in a panic, running around like headless chickens, squawking at one another.

“ENOUGH,” he yelled.  

Everyone froze and turned to stare at him, as he moved through them across the wall to look out the other side. His face remained impassive but inside he was thinking, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK. The young scout wasn’t wrong, an army of titans was standing at the gate, but it was strange, the titans acting odd. They formed a semi-circle, stretching from the wall on one side around to the wall on the other, a quick count had forty in total, and they were all still, not a single one moved, all above eight metres in height. But not even that was the oddest thing. Directly opposite the gate in the middle of the titan line was a camp. Men were erecting tents, a large one already up, and people inside of it. Why weren’t the titans attacking the humans out there? Why weren’t the humans afraid to be anywhere near the titans? Levi growled, “Aim your canons for those tents.” He looked across at the Garrison commander for this section of the wall.

“Are you sure sir?” the man gabbled, “Aren’t the titans a priority?”

“Something, somehow is controlling those titans, they don’t do this,” he waved his hand over the motionless giants. “Those humans are a bigger problem just now.”

“Yes sir,” the man saluted him, and stormed off shouting orders, the four closest canons near him being turned to face the tents.

Levi frowned; something was not right. He stood studying watching the titans and studying the humans. When Erwin, Dok, Pixis, his entire squad, Mikasa, Armin and Mike stood behind him. Hange was running up and down the wall squealing like a banshee at the titans.

“What is it Levi?” Erwin came up beside him.

“I think someone or something is controlling the titans,” Levi stated.

“Hmmm,” Erwin frowned, as he turned to look over the scene, Pixis was silent next to him, studying as well, Levi could see the gears practically turning in their heads. Dok however was a rambling fool.

“Wh-what the HELL IS THIS?” he squealed, how Levi wanted to stab the man. “Shoot them, shoot them now before they have a chance to do anything, kill them.” The Garrison moved to the canons.

Levi spun and he stepped in front of the closest one, “Not until we give the go ahead,” his eyes staring at the canon next to him, the whole wall froze, except for Dok who was turning a lovely shade of puce.

“HOW DARE YOU,” He yelled at Levi, “YOU PROTECTED THAT FREAK YEAGER, AND SEE WHERE THAT GOT YOU, NOW YOU STOP US FROM SHOOTING THEM, ARE YOU ON THE TITANS SIDE OR OURS?”

Levi just turned his most unimpressed scowl on the man, “Listen here, you dumb fuck, I am giving you a chance, shut up this moment, or I will throw you from this fucking wall right now.”

Erwin stepped in between them, “None of that Levi,” he turned his gaze to the spluttering Dok. “Your area of control is inside the walls, Pixis has the walls, I have the space out there,” he pointed to the still titans. “You have no say here, now if you can’t help with planning, leave the top of this wall, and look after the people inside. I believe it would be prudent to start evacuating the people of Trost, especially those living closest to the walls. Don’t you agree?”

Dok frowned for a moment before he nodded, “Yes,” the man turned and stormed away, his little posse following.

“Good, now that idiot is gone, what are we going to do about them?” Pixis pointed his thumb at the awaiting horde.

Erwin frowned as he moved to the edge of the wall.

Armin and the rest joining him staring over the line of titans. They started shooting ideas off one by one, but all were dismissed.

“We would need forty cannons up here, we don’t have the time or man power to move twenty more canons to this spot, nor can we leave another area of the wall unguarded,” Pixis snapped as one younger garrison asked why they don’t just blow them up.

“Not to mention, it is hard to kill a titan with one shot only,” one of the older, experienced Garrison added.

Everyone was silent for a moment when Armin put his hand up.

“Put you hand down idiot, got an idea just say it,” Levi snapped.

Armin blushed slightly and retracted his hand as Mikasa glared at Levi.

“Um, what if,” he stammered a moment, Levi shooting him a glare. “The titans are lined up perfectly, right to the centre point. What if one or two people using 3DM gear grapple from titan to titan killing them?”

“They will see it happening, whoever or whatever will just turn the titans on us whoever it is will be dead the second or third titan in,” Levi muttered, even if it wasn’t a bad idea.

“Hange?” Erwin rubbed his chin, “Do you still gave some of those smoke cannisters?”

“Yep,” Hange grinned, her excitement had cooled down after Levi told her off.

“What if we loaded the canons with gas, will they shoot far enough to cover the scouts killing the titans?”

Hange actually studied the titans properly before answering. “We will have to factor in wind speed and course, but yes, fired in the right spot, we can cover the titans.”

“But then the scouts can’t see and that is more dangerous,” Levi pointed out.

“What if we just covered the camp?” Pixis asked.

Erwin and Hange frowned, “Shoot enough cannisters that it looks like we are attacking, but more to hide the tents,” he nodded “Could work, what about it, Levi, Mike?”

Mike pursed his lips, “We would have to be fast.”

“And no mistakes, one slice, one titan. There’s twenty each, that’s a lot of fucking titans.” Levi grumbled. “Not to add in, they are stationary now, but what about if they start moving?”

Mike shook his head, “No option, can’t get back to the wall, we just have to try and survive.”

Petra spoke up, “What if we had scouts on horses waiting just inside the gate, if it looks like going foul, we can get out there, two small parties, one spare horse each, get to where the Captain and squad leader are and get back to the wall. Someone up here can shoot coloured smoke in the direction that they are in.”

Erwin nodded, “Not bad.” He looked at Levi who shrugged. “We either all die, or we get back, nothing else to it.”

“Optimistic like always,” Pixis grinned.

Levi was about to retort when Gunther pointed, “Look.”

Everyone’s gaze turned, a single rider parted from the tent city forming, and rode straight to the gate. Moving faster than everyone else, Levi was off over the side of the wall, and down the side. By the time he hit the bottom, the MP’s were crowding the gate. They parted for the small man. A knock sounded on the giant gates, he opened the small hatch and looked out. He was a rather plain man looking in. “What do you want?” he snarled. An MP on the side dropped her head in her hands shaking it.

“I bear a message from his Lord Tribond of Sea Port city.” A scroll was stuck through the window. Levi took it, “You have two hours to send a reply, in person to Lord Tribond, otherwise we will start our assault.” The man turned his horse and left.

Levi pursed his lips as he turned around, he was about to start climbing when Dok came over, “Give me that,” he went to snatch the paper, but the look in Levi’s eyes made him pause.

He sneered, “This is going to the Wall commander and Scout commander,” he fired off his hooks and climbed, Dok ranting below him, actually made him grin slightly, if anything this day was proving amusing on that front.

For the second time in a matter on two hours, he scaled the wall, getting to the top he handed the scroll over, “We have two hours to reply, in person, otherwise they will start the attack.”

Erwin nodded, his acknowledgment as he opened the scroll.

_“Leaders of Mitras and Trost city._

_I am Lord Tribond, Master of Sea Port city_

_I have an army that you cannot defeat. I am giving you one chance and one chance only,_

_Surrender and all your people will be spared. Your King and his council will be held prison,_

_If I don’t get a response by midday today, I will attack, my armies, will destroy Trost,_

_We will plunder and pillage the way across the city, we will then march and take Mitras capital. No one will stop us, you may kill the titans, but there always more, how many men are you willing to sacrifice?”_

Lord Tribond

Pixis was taking a large drink from his flask. As everyone around was silent.

“What do we do?” Petra asked.

“Let’s go and talk with this Lord Tribond, see what his demands are outside of this?” Erwin rolled the scroll back up. “Even if we buy us some time it will all help.” He looked at Pixis, “Are you joining?”

“Yes, I want to take a measure of this fool,” Pixis said.

“We will take two guards each, Ackerman and Mike you have Pixis, Levi and Armin with me.” Erwin snapped.

“But sir I am not a fighter,” Armin said weakly.

“No, your brain is your weapon, and we you might see something the rest of us don’t. You’re coming.” His tone left no room for negotiation. “Everyone else, get the canons prepared, if the worst should happen blast the titans, but aim four heavy exploding shots into that camp.”

“YES SIR,” the Garrison snapped, saluting.

Together the four made their way down with a lift, “Leave the talking to myself and Pixis, you are just bodyguards.” Erwin was saying as they climbed on top of horses. “They will more than likely strip us of our weapons, let them,” he looked specifically at Mikasa and Levi this time. “We don’t need any unnecessary trouble.”

“We should strap the gas cannisters to our backs, if they want our weapons.” Armin stated.

The older scouts looked at each and nodded, it was a good idea. Dangerous but good, if they needed to get out fast, they wouldn’t have time to get their gas tanks. Quickly they helped each other strap the two canisters to the middle of their backs, or in Mike’s case his thighs, the man was big enough, and if they needed to get out fats, he was to carry Pixis out of there.

The gathering crowd was silent, as the gate opened and the six of them road out. Pixis was the most fidgety as he kept glancing at the statue like titans. He didn’t like being on the ground around them.

The ride was over quickly and the men of the camp surrounded them, strange sticks of weapons pointed at them. “Take your weapons off,” one man snapped.

Quickly they stripped off the sword cannisters, and placed them on the ground. They were them searched, pated over quickly and efficiently, but Mikasa growling when the man went to touch her breasts. He backed off, as another shoved one of those funny metal sticks in her face.

“Oh, for fucks sake, I would be grumpy, if ugly tried that with me,” a female came forward and finished patting Mikasa down, the Asian not even showing signs of discomfort, as her crotch was pated nor her breast grabbed.

The one Armin had was touchy feely as well as Erwin’s. Both had their genitals caressed, Armin turning bright red, as Erwin raised his eyebrow. “Oh baby,” the man grinned, “I am going to ask for you as my reward, if you don’t die that is.” He finished patting Erwin down, before stepping back.

“Wait, what are those?” Markus asked as he came out of the large tent. He was pointing at the centre of Armin’s back.

“They are the gas cannisters that propel our gear,” Erwin answered, “they are not weapons.”

“They are still gas though, or could be used as weapons, take them off.” Markus snapped; he wasn’t going to let any damage come to his Lord.

Sighing the scouts helped each other out of the cannisters slipping them in their places in the sword cannisters. Markus’s eyes narrowed when he saw this.

“Follow me,” he led the small group inside the tent, 6 men following their weapons pointed at the backs of the scouts.

“Let me introduce, Lord and Master Tribond,” Markus bowed to the fat man on the throne like chair at the end of the tent.

Levi took in the bulbous form, to say he was disgusted was an understatement. The man was as round as he was tall. A small boy knelt at his feet, his back turned to them, despite his long hair, that fell past his shoulders, the naked upper body was clearly male. Through the strands of hair, a collar was showing through. The boy was a slave. Levi sneered internally even more.   

“I am Commander Erwin Smith of the Scout Division.”

“I am Chief Official Dot Pixis of the Wall Garrison.”

Tribond looked over them, his beady little eyes taking in the four standing behind the two men. “Who are these?”

“Our body guards,” Erwin answered.

Tribond chuckled, as he looked down at the slave, he hadn’t even blinked when he heard the voices of those behind him, still humming away, his eyes half dropped.

“Are you here to surrender?” Tribond asked casually.

“No,” Erwin said. “We came to ask you to pack up your camp, take the titans and leave Mitras and the walls, return to Sea Port.”

Tribond cackled, “And how do you plan on making me do that?”

“Never has a standard titan breached the walls,” Pixis added. “They can’t climb and our gate is reinforced, nothing will get through it. You can throw however many titans you want; we will kill them.”

“Strong words for an old man,” Tribond smirked. “But I just passed through Wall Maria, I know you can be breached.”

“Not by ordinary titans,” Pixis retorted.

“Good thing I have more than ordinary titans then. REINER,” he called.

Through a back flap, Reiner, Bertolt and Annie walked through.

“I give you, the Armoured Titan, the Colossal Titan and someone you haven’t met, the Female Titan.”

Erwin raised an eyebrow, “How do we know you’re telling the truth?”

“You don’t, but by this afternoon you will,” Tribond waved his hand at the two men, “Bertolt here is excellent at kicking in gates, and Reiner here, once he gets moving nothing will stop in the inner wall from falling.”

“And is she the one controlling the titans?” Erwin nodded at Annie.

“No,” Tribond grinned, “I believe you know who that one is,” he pated his knee. The boy climbed to his feet; it was clear he was exhausted by his slow movements. A twirl of Tribond’s finger and the boy turned, his face lowered, his hair covering his face. But Armin shifted beside Levi, he watched him out of the side of his eye, as the blonde frowned. Sitting back on the man’s lap, he was pulled back against the blobby male. A hand reached up and carcasses his chin.  

Levi swore if he was going to start making out with the kid, he was going to leave.

“You really should have cared for him better, but then I have to thank you, after all you gave me a perfect weapon.” Tribond grinned harshly as he pushed the male’s head back and wiped the hair out of his eyes.

“Eren” Mikasa whispered as those green eyes stared so blankly back at them.

‘Shit,” Levi thought.


	11. Surrender or Die!

_“Eren” Mikasa whispered as those green eyes stared so blankly back at them._

_‘Shit,” Levi thought._

The scouts and Pixis stood stunned as they stared at Eren. But the boy, no man Levi corrected himself, the brat would be 18 now, not that he looked it, he was thin, much to thin, his ribs stood out, his abdomen, sunken, he arms and legs thin, no muscle, skin grey and loose on his body, his cheeks gaunt, eyes sunken, and those eyes once held so much life, shining with excitement or rage, where dull lifeless, but he frowned they were lashed in red, he only did that when he came out of titan mode. Eren looked like shit, he wasn’t quiet anorectic but wasn’t bloody far off it either.

“Eren,” Mikasa cried out.

But those eyes stayed half lidded, blank, the only thing he did was keep on humming. Maybe it was a self-comforting thing he did. But Levi frowned, the fat lump said he was controlling the titans.

Tribond laughed, Reiner grinning beside him, Bertolt looked as uneasy as the scouts felt, and Annie, well she was just plain old stoned faced. “You do know him,” Tribond rubbed his nose against Eren’s neck. “Reiner, you’re his Master, tell them what a good boy he is.”

Reiner grinned wider, “He took so long to break to, fought so well, I was the first to fuck that little arse of his,”

Mikasa growled, her eyes promising death to the blonde man. Armin reached out and grabbed her arm, but his face was also angry.

“Oh, how he wailed, he should have heard him to,” he grinned at Levi, “He called for you, you know, he told me of his little Captain. He called for you to come and save him.” He reached over and caressed Eren’s face, the young man trembled at the touch, even pulling away slightly.

Levi stayed stoned faced, he wouldn’t give the sick fuck satisfaction of seeing him angry, even if he wanted to race across the room and punch him in the face.

Tribond stood, and Eren toppled off his lap. “I have the means and the power to take this city. Open the gates and let me pass, I will be lenient, the citizens will be allowed to continue their lives like normal.”

“And what about the scouts, the MP’s the garrison?” Erwin asked.

“All officials will be taken into custody, they will swear allegiance to me, and life will continue as always.”

“And those that don’t?” Pixis asked.

Tribond grinned and he caressed Eren’s head.

No more was needed to be said.

“You have one hour to return to your gates, and open them, stand all military down. And wait in the streets. If not, I will open bombardment, your people will die, I will get through those gates, my men will have no quarter, when the city is taken, we will have pick of whoever we want, they will be made into our personal slaves. Those that aren’t killed in the fight or not wanted by my men, will be sorted anyone undesirable will be culled, the rest will be made in general slaves, the best I will send back to Sea Port when I have taken Mitras, I will make a small fortune selling them there. Now get out, you have one hour.”

Erwin grabbed Mikasa, by the arm, as Mike towed Armin out, the woman was reluctant but Erwin moved her, grabbing their sword belts they strapped them on, climbing onto their horses and galloped back to the city, the gates opening and closing behind them.

“WE HAVE TO GO GET HIM,” Mikasa rounded on Erwin, tears in her eyes.

“Not here,” Erwin snapped and he walked to the lifts, the top of the wall the best place to discuss sensitive information.

Mikasa was fuming, you could almost picture the steam rising from her, the whole ride up.

A few snapped orders and a space was cleared, only those that went to discuss terms and Levi squad, with Hange stayed talking, until the next lift up and Dok stormed over to them.

“What do they want?” Dok snapped.

“They want unconditional surrender, otherwise they will attack the city, kill everyone or take them as slaves,” Erwin answered.

“That is not acceptable,” Dok screeched.

“NO SHIT, FUCK WIT,” Levi growled, his patience at a tether. Seeing Eren like that had shook him, the boy would have been better off dead, like they all believed.

“How dare you talk to me that way,” Dok growled.

“ENOUGH,” Pixis yelled. “We don’t have time to quarrel amongst ourselves, we have forty-five minutes left to come up with a plan. I for one and not going to surrender this city, not to that lard lump.”

“I think Armin’s plan, with the smoke is still the best.”

“But what about shooting the camp, Eren is in there?” Armin asked.

A whole symphony of ‘whats’ followed.

“Eren Yeager, is a slave to one of the men of the _Lord Tribond,”_ Levi drawled the man’s name. “He is not the boy we once knew, he is a slave, he is mindless, and he didn’t even recognise us, not even Ackerman when she called his name, he is also, if Tribond is to believed, the one controlling the titans.”

“WHAT?” Dok roared. “Then shoot the camp, kill that boy, he is a monstrosity, he is an abomination against nature, he is-“ the man gargled as he looked down at his chest in surprise.

“MIKASA” Armin cried out in shook.

The woman had moved before anyone could register what she had done. She had drawn her sword and slammed it into the chest of Nile Dok. Face impassive she pulled it back out, the man was dead before he hit the ground.

Erwin just looked at the body a moment longer, “Hange, did you get gas cannisters?”

“Yep,” the woman pointed to a large pile of wooden crates.

“Right, we need to load – “

“Hang on,” one of the MP’s yelled out. “What about Dok?”

“What about him, he is dead?” Levi asked.

“Yes, and she killed him, why aren’t you arresting her?” The man asked pointing at Mikasa.

“Because right now, we have an army of titans, three titan shifter and a boy that is in a mind fucked place that can control said army of titans,” Pixis snapped, “You,” he pointed at a blonde woman he sees following Dok everywhere. “You’re the second in commander are you not?”

The woman nodded.

“What’s your name?”

“Hitch Dreyse.”  (I know it actually isn’t get over it)

“Right you have temporary command, until such time a meeting can be held and a true replacement can be made.” Pixis looked over the city, “Did Dok start the evacuations?”

“No sir,” Hitch answered.

“Then get to it, there is about to be a whole lot of fighting here, get the people to the safety beyond the wall, now.” Pixis shook his head as the woman scuttled off, hopefully to do as ordered.  

“Now as I was saying, load these canons,” Erwin pointed to the ones he meant, with gas, “we will create a smoke screen”. Levi and Ackerman you have the best chance of sneaking into that camp, and getting Eren out, he is the one controlling the titans, get him out, get him to stop controlling them, knock him out if you have to. Give the signal, when you have him,” he hands over a black cannister of smoke. “We will fire the gases, hopefully it will give you enough cover. Use the titans on the right side of the wall to get to him. At the signal of the gas, Petra, Oluo and Gunther will ride out, with spare horses get back to the gate.”

“What of the titan shifters?”

“Load the explosive points in the rest of the canons, ignore the plain titans for now, full concentration on the shifters, if they do shift.”

“You have thirty minutes, before our dead line, do you think you can get there in time?” Erwin asked.

Mikasa finished wiping the rest of the blood off her blade, her eyes serious, “Yes,” she nods. Levi nods as well.

“Go,” Erwin snaps, handing the black flare to Levi.

The pair run off, towards where the line of titans met the wall.

“Petra, Oluo, Gunther, get down to the gate, a black signal will be shoot out over the city, be ready for it.”

The trio nodded and raced for the lift.

“You,” he pointed at a random Garrison, one of the older men, “You keep an eye out for the black signal, shoot this only, ONLY, when Levi sends off his flare.” He handed over a second black flare.

“Armin, on the wall, watch for when Levi and Mikasa start their way across, I want to know.”

Armin saluted and moved to the side of the wall, his keen eyes watching for any movement.

“Hange watch the camp, if they show any signs of spotting the Ackerman’s tell me straight away.”

Hange perched up on the side next to Armin. Five minutes later Armin spots movement, “Their heading across,” Armin called out. By the time Erwin moved over to him, they were already on the third titan.

“Good call out the number of titans as they move across.” Erwin moved back to the map.

“Fifth,” Armin called out and he paused, Erwin looking up, “Sixth, seventh,” he paused as Levi and Mikasa stayed still. Hiding behind the backs of the titans. “Eight – nine –“

They were at the twelfth titan when Hange called out. “I think they have spotted them,”

Pixis stormed over to the nearest canon, “Fire, hit the left flank,” The canon boomed, the ball hitting a titan in the middle of its chest.

“RELOAD,” Pixis called.

***  

Levi swore as the first canon went off, he swung to the next and thirteen titan, Mikasa following closely. They needed to move faster.

***

Tribond was chewing on some jerky, when the first bang went off. He glanced at the time monitor, they still had fifteen minutes. “Seems like they are fighting back.”

Suddenly the boy at his feet, mewled and he rubbed his stomach, like he was in pain.

Markus came in, “They have fired on the left side, on titan hit in the stomach.”

Tribond glanced at the slave, he was rubbing his stomach. “Reiner, Annie, get out there.”

Boy whimpered as he heard another boom, this time his right arm hurting. He had been holding the titans to long, he was feeling their pain, another pain flared in his right hip. He cried out, and the first titan slipped from his control. He panicked and grabbed at it again, but it was tentative at most. He glanced up at Tribond, he had to keep his Masters happy.

Bertolt frowned, the small background humming at the back of his head wavered.

***

Erwin narrowed his eyes, he had seen it, the titan on the right side, a ball had taken out its hip, it had hit the ground as he was supposed to, but it looked around as it went down, staring at the humans, there was a hunger again in its eyes, not just the plain nonchalance look, before it regained the blank face. Eren was losing his grip on the titans, good.

“They just left the last titan, there in the camp,” Armin called.

“FIRE ON THE RIGHT SIDE,” Pixis roared.

Canon’s started to fire everywhere, the only ones not firing where the four in the middle.

***

Levi, snarled as he pulled his blade out of the next man, Mikasa loping the head off another. They were nearing the large tent in the middle when a great gush of steam filled the area, another following. Two huge titans stood at the front of the tent, they were heading for, one was the armoured giant that had attacked Shinagshina and Trost. The other they didn’t recognise. Both Ackerman’s dived for cover, hiding under the flap of a soldier’s tent. It was clearly the female, Annie, her titan form, blonde wispy hair hung in her eyes, her body a lot like, Eren’s titan form, skinless, and solid muscle. Both of them started to walk forward towards the wall.

“We need to get Eren now,” Levi snapped, running flat out for the tent, Mikasa one step behind.

***

The boy screamed as his body, twitched he fell onto his side, his whole body in agony feeling each blow of the balls hitting his titans. He couldn’t take it anymore. He screamed and let the titans go.

“What the hell is wrong with him?” Tribond asked Bertolt.

“I tried warning you,” Bertolt knelt next to the boy, he felt the humming stop. “He has been connected to the titans to long, he is feeling their pain.” Bertolt watched the boy’s eyes loose the red, the titans were free of his control.

“Titan’s don’t feel pain,” Tribond snapped.

Bertolt shot the man an unfriendly look, “We can, and he is,” he gathered the boy into his arms, trying to help control his flying arms and legs. He winced at the pain screams.

Suddenly more screams came from outside, Markus ran in his eyes wide. “Master, the titans, they are attacking Reiner and Annie, and our soldiers, we have to –” He gargled as a sword appeared in his throat.  

Levi pulled back, blood splattering him, the man dropping in front of him.

 Bertolt stood the boy whimpering in his arms.

“Give me Eren,” Mikasa growled.

As Tribond yelled at Bertolt, “Kill them.”

Bertolt just glanced at Tribond…..

****

Reiner and Annie, transformed, they stared at the wall ahead, they started to walk towards it.

Erwin glanced up at the two massive titans that just appeared. “Turn your fire on the two shifters,” he called.

Canons swivelled and the first balls smacked into Reiner, the male titan moving in front of Annie, but they did nothing, not even a scratch.

Panic flowed through the young members. “IT DIDN’T DO A THING,” one screamed, “HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT THAT?”

Pixis stood up, “LOAD BALLISTIC ROUNDS, AIM FOR THE NECK, WE WILL SHRED THE BASTARD, DON’T STOP FIRING.”

Crates were torn into and more rounds fired.

Reiner rocked back with the second round, it tickled but nothing broke through his armour, grinning he stared at the wall, he was going to enjoy this, when a part of his armour crackled and some fell from him.

“SEE BOYS, WE CAN KILL HIM, FIRE!” Pixis roared.

Behind Reiner, Annie was watching the normal titans, something was wrong, the ones hit were getting back to their feet, but not returning to their spots, they were ambling around. Then she felt it, the slight song that had been in the back of her head for the last four days, suddenly disappeared. The boy had lost control, she looked around scared, she couldn’t take on that many titans at once. Grabbing the back of Reiner’s shoulder, she pointed at the titans coming towards them.

“STOP FIRING,” Erwin called out. He saw the titans beginning to move on the shifters. Levi and Ackerman had done it, got Eren to stop calling.

The two shifters screamed in defiance, but the titans attacked, grabbing at them, biting. The female, launched out and flicked off the two titans on her, turning she ran, the men around him cheering.

***

Levi levelled his sword at Bertolt, “I will cut your head off, before you can shift, hand the brat over.”

“KILL THEM BERTOLT,” Tribond screamed again.

Levi caught the disgusted look Bertolt had shot the man.

“No,” Bertolt went to hand Eren to Mikasa, when the fat lord grabbed a short version of the sticks the soldiers carried.

“I WILL NOT LOSE,” Tribond fired.

Reiner stepped sideways his back facing the woman, he grunted as he felt the bullets pierce his back. The boy in his arms was whimpering and shivering his eyes wide. Tribond had used buckshot.

Mikasa gasped as she clutched at her side. One arm falling useless, dropping her blade.

Bertolt didn’t manage to block all the bullets.

Just then a huge foot broke in through the side of the tent, it collapsed over Tribond first hiding the man.

Levi grabbed Mikasa and pulled her along, Bertolt moving in front of them, his back bleeding, but already healing. He watched the man snatch something off a side table. His sword was still levelled on the man, ready to kill him if needed.

**

It was chaos out of the tent, men were screaming everywhere guns firing as they shot up at the titans, the bullets not doing anything as the giant hands, picked up the small men and shoving them in their mouths.

Reiner in titan form was covered in titans chomping and chewing at him. Annie was nowhere to be seen.

Mikasa grunted as she kept walking, her shoulder bleeding.

The boy was screaming in terror in his arms. Bertolt was annoyed he had gone along with this plan for this long. “I will transform, I will take you three to the wall if you like.”

Levi levelled a look at the tall man, “and why should we believe you?”

“Cause none of this should ever have happened, this” he indicated the screaming Eren, “Should never have happened. I am sorry I kicked down your walls, and destroyed your towns. I will not be back; I just want to go home and live in peace. Here” he handed over the thing Levi noticed him pick up before.” Levi raised his eyebrow, “It’s the remote for his collar, don’t take it more than 100 metres away from him, it will shock him, till you bring the remote back against his neck. Are you ready?”

Levi saw the truth in the man’s eyes and nodded. “Get us out of here.”

Bertolt handed, the slave over to Levi, “SHUT UP,” Levi snapped. Those dull green eyes turned onto him, ‘huh, no more red’ he thought quickly, and the screams stopped. “Good, now stay quiet.”

“Yes master,” came the soft reply, from a screamed raw throat.

Levi said nothing to the reply cause right then, steam erupted around them, and a huge hand descended. Hoping he was doing the right thing, he helped Mikasa to her feet and the stumbled onto the massive hand. The ground tilted away as the giant stood, as they walked to the wall, Levi could see the damage done, nearly all the men were dead, the last few just being consumed. Some of the titans already starting to wander aimlessly off, Reiner was still struggling under a mass of titans, but was winning, his jaws tearing the titans to bits. But his armour was starting to crack and break.

***

Erwin watched as the colossal titan made himself known, he ordered the canons onto the behemoth, but called them off the moment he spotted Levi and Mikasa sitting on him palm, a body in Levi’s arms, he could only presume was Eren. For a briefest moment he was afraid he was going to watch them die, but realisation hit, they were just sitting there not struggling not fighting.

The giant moved over to the wall, directly in front him actually and he reached up and opened his fingers. Levi and Mikasa stepped off the palm, that huge face watching them. The titan nodded and turned away. He moved over to Reiner and helped the man by pulling titans off him, and throwing them to the side. Free of the normal titans, Bertolt picked Reiner up and began to walk away.

****

 

Armin raced to Mikasa’s side and he began to for where the blood was coming from. But her eyes were locked onto Eren, who was staring up at Levi.

Levi grunted as he put Eren down on the ground. Erwin came over and he crouched down. “Eren?” he asked his voice uncharacteristically soft.

But he didn’t turn his head, just staring at Levi. He thought for a moment, “Boy?” those green dull eyes turned to look at him.

“Who are you?” he asked.

“I am slave, pet, whore,” boy answered, confused at the stricken looks on the faces around him. He frowned as he looked around. “Where is my master?”

“There all dead, Eren,” Armin said.

Boy frowned more, he whimpered, “Who is my master?”

“You don’t have a master anymore, Eren your free,” Erwin said, hoping it would calm him.

But it was the opposite, Eren freaked, his whole body trembled and he shrieked, “No, master, I need a master.”

Levi growled and he leaned over, he slapped Eren across the face, “Calm down.”

Mikasa went to lunge forward, Mike grabbing her.

All eyes on Eren, he stopped shaking, his eyes glued on Levi, as he twisted on his spot and knelt, his legs tucked under him, his head pressed against the stones, “Master,” he whimpered.

Levi stared at Erwin, ‘help,’ was in his eyes.

***

Tribond growled as he struggled from the canvas of the tent. He was furious, Bertolt, he was going to kill him. Suddenly a huge grinning face leered at him. “DON’T TOUCH ME,” He roared. A massive hand lunging out and grabbing him, from where he was trying to run. “I AM A LORD; YOU CAN’T HURT ME.” But his angry yells soon turned to panic screams as he was lowered into that huge mouth. Pain erupted as teeth smashed down on his legs, blood splattered across the titan’s jaw, he screamed as the titan opened its mouth again, his shrieks cutting short as the mouth closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that it wasn't to confusing, jumping all over the place.  
> But let me know what you think. Please Review or Kudos if your enjoying this fic.


	12. Ownership

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm back. I know i haven't updated as fast as i usually do. I had my sisters wedding so that took all my attention. But i should be back to updating quicker again. So enjoy.

_Armin raced to Mikasa’s side and he began to for where the blood was coming from. But her eyes were locked onto Eren, who was staring up at Levi._

_Levi grunted as he put Eren down on the ground. Erwin came over and he crouched down. “Eren?” he asked his voice uncharacteristically soft._

_But he didn’t turn his head, just staring at Levi. He thought for a moment, “Boy?” those green dull eyes turned to look at him._

_“Who are you?” he asked._

_“I am slave, pet, whore,” boy answered, confused at the stricken looks on the faces around him. He frowned as he looked around. “Where is my master?”_

_“There all dead, Eren,” Armin said._

_Boy frowned more, he whimpered, “Who is my master?”_

_“You don’t have a master anymore, Eren your free,” Erwin said, hoping it would calm him._

_But it was the opposite, Eren freaked, his whole body trembled and he shrieked, “No, master, I need a master.”_

_Levi growled and he leaned over, he slapped Eren across the face, “Calm down.”_

_Mikasa went to lunge forward, Mike grabbing her._

_All eyes on Eren, he stopped shaking, his eyes glued on Levi, as he twisted on his spot and knelt, his legs tucked under him, his head pressed against the stones, “Master,” he whimpered._

_Levi stared at Erwin, ‘help,’ was in his eyes._

 

****

Boy was inside a small cell, that was fine, he sat in the corner, waiting, watching the door, for his Master to return he would be good for him.

There was so much confusion on top of the wall before, but the big blonde man had calmed everyone down, and he was brought to this small room, and told to wait. So, he did, he sat patiently, staring at the door, he would be a good pet, he would show his master how good he could be, and maybe he wouldn’t punish him.

***

“I can’t look after the brat,” Levi glared at Erwin.

“He has picked you to be his Master,” Erwin said.

“He will take anyone as his Master, we could tell him, the moon was his master and he believe us.” Levi spat.

Erwin look un-amused, “He was your charge Levi, your responsibility and you failed him, because of that failure he is like he is. You can help fix him.”

“Fix him, I don’t know if that is even possible, he has been trained to be a slave for at least three years Erwin, you can’t just snap someone out of that.”

“No, you need to train them out of it,” Erwin leaned back in his seat, “There is no negotiations on the Levi, I am sending you, Ackerman and Armin, with your squad to the old scouts castle. You will have the space, privacy and above all time, to get some of the old Eren back. It won’t be easy, you will have to break old habits, give him new orders, and punish him. But I believe with the right amount of discipline and care, you will find old Eren start to surface.”

“He will not be the same boy.”

“No, he won’t be, but no one is, years change everyone, him just more than most.” Erwin said softly.

Levi sighed and sat back, “Okay, if nothing has happened within a year, and he is exactly the same, we will give him to someone who can look after him properly, agreed?”

“Agreed,” Erwin nodded, “I will start looking up suitable people, but I believe you will succeed.”

“Why?” Levi growled.

“Cause the old Eren was a tenacious young man, and you are a stubborn idiot, the two of you should work something out.”

Levi shot him a dark look and stomped from the room.  

He moved through the halls, and down to the infirmary. “Ackerman, Artlet,” he snapped.

The woman looked up at him, an arm in a sling, Artlet standing, saluting.

“Enough of that,” Levi waved to Armin. “Tomorrow morning, we leave for the scout’s old grounds, we are taking Eren with us. We have a year, to see what we can get out of Eren, see if we can break him from this -thing-“ he couldn’t think of a better word, “he is in. Tell me right now, if you think you can’t handle it. He is not the Eren you grew up with and may never be again, he is going to be confused, and he will need discipline and comfort. I can okay with the discipline, but are you?”

“What will it be,” Armin asked unsure.

“At the start I am not sure, see how he goes, but cleaning, polishing, simple mindless chores, there will be no pain, unless necessary in which it will be slap, like on top of the wall to get him out of hysterics.” Levi answered.

“What about if he doesn’t recover?” Mikasa asked softly.

“Erwin will make sure he is placed with a suitable person or family, that will be able to cater to his needs.”

Mikasa looked unsure and Armin nodded.

“Make up your minds now,” Levi snapped, “I have work to do, before we go.”

Mikasa and Armin looked at each other. “We will do anything to help Eren,” they both said at the same time.

“Good,” Levi nodded, “Now get out of that bed, make sure you pack everything up need, we will be gone for a year.”

The two nodded, just as MP’s walked through the door.

“Mikasa Ackerman, you are under arrest for the murder of Nile Dok.”

****

Eld glanced in through the window in the cell, Eren just sat in the same spot watching the door, he stepped back, he shook his head, he just couldn’t see the old boy in the one that sat there. He and Gunther had been asked By Levi to watch Eren wake sure he didn’t get into any trouble. Even if they were only under the scout’s quarters. He walked back to the end of the corridor out of hearing distance, “I can’t help but feel this is our fault.”

“What?” Gunther asked.

Eld nodded his head in the direction of the cell, “If we had only listened to Captain back then maybe Eren wouldn’t have run.”

Gunther just nodded, “Yeah,” he said weakly as he looked at his hands.

***

The MP’s motion for Mikasa to get out of the bed, the woman did so, but when they produced hand cuffs, Levi raised an eyebrow, “You really think that’s necessary?”

The MP looked at Mikasa who one arm in a sling, “Behave and we won’t cuff you.”

With flat eyes she just nodded, and began to walk with them.

As Armin went to walk past him, Levi grabbed his arm, “Go get Erwin, we will be going to the court rooms.”

Armin nodded and took off, Levi easily caught up following the MPs.

*

Armin ran along the corridors, not caring if he knocked into anyone, “Commander,” he rounded the open door to Erwin’s office. “Commander the MP’s have arrested Mikasa for killing Dok.”

Erwin merely stood and left the room, “Call for Pixis, they are going to the courts?”

Armin nodded and he took off.

*

Boy sat staring at the door, he just finished listening to the man who kept checking on him every twenty, thirty minutes or so. He was being good; his master would be proud of him. Suddenly his collar started to burn, pain shot through him, electrical currents blasting his body, he fell sideways, his body hitting the floor, he contorted with the pain, he opened his mouth but he couldn’t scream, he could barely breathe.

*

The courts were quiet, when Erwin got there, Pixis not long after him, Armin must have run the entire way. Pixis had motioned for them to go to a smaller room, much more comfortable. Inside was a desk, everyone took a seat around it.

“Mikasa Ackerman,” Hitch started, “As acting commander of the Military Police, “You have been arrested for the murder of Nile Dok, Commander of the Military Police. Witness are in this room; you have no chance but to plead guilty.”

“Not Guilty,” Erwin put in.

Hitch blinked at him. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, come on Hitch, the man was pathetic,” Pixis put in, “Ackerman did us all a favour, not to mention all the people in the city. Imagine if the wall had been breached, all those citizens that Dok couldn’t be bothered moving would have been in the firing line of titans.”

Hitch knew the man was speaking the truth, “But the law-“

Erwin cut her off, “Under the laws of our city ---” he went on to spout bullshit laws. He would bury the temporary MP leader in that much paperwork, she wouldn’t surface for a year.

*

Eld got up to do his check again, expecting to see Eren staring at the wall, he was shocked when he saw was Eren spasming on the floor, “WHAT THE HELL?” he grabbed the door, it wasn’t even locked, pulling it open. Rushing in he knelt next to the spasming boy, it looked like he was having a fit. Gunther reaching the door, as he reached out to help control the twitching limbs but yelped when he was shocked. “GET THE CAPTAIN NOW,” he roared. Gunther took off sprinting down the hall, he was running that fast he crashed into the walls at end of corridors bouncing off them.

Eld looked down at Eren, the boy’s mouth was open in silent screams, he waved his hands over him, “I don’t know what to do,” he admitted to himself. “It’s okay Eren, Levi will be back, he will know what to do, just hold on okay.”

But Eren only kept twisting and withering, accepting the shocks he grabbed those flailing limbs and held on, but when the blood began to pour from Eren’s mouth he began to cry, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” he cried as he held the bleeding boy, in so much pain.

*

“------” Erwin finished his spiel. Hitch looking at him with wide blank eyes. He sighed like he was dealing with children. “What about a year long sentence, Ackerman will be stripped of her ranks, put on suspended leave, with no pay. She is too good of a warrior to lose completely.”

Hitch pulls herself out of her stupor, “Yes,” she clears her throat, “That is completely acceptable.”

Erwin turns to Mikasa, “You are leave all your scout owned gear at the scout quarters, you will leave the scouts for one year, starting now. We will welcome you back in a year’s time.”

Mikasa just stood, and gave the salute, nodding to everyone present and left.

Hitch then stood and left, following Mikasa out, all the MP’s following her.

“You’re up to something,” Pixis grins at Erwin.

Erwin inclined his head and told of their plans with Eren.

“You, sly old dog,” Pixis laughs, “good luck let me know how the boy goes, it was sad seeing him like that, when I saw him before so headstrong and heart of fire.” He stood up from the table, “Best of luck,” he salutes Erwin and Levi with his flask.

Just then Gunther barrels into the courtroom.

“Captain,” the man gasped, “You are need – needed back – scouts – Eren – in – pain  - like he – having a seizure. Eld got shocked – when touch - him.”

Just the Levi remembered the words of Bertolt only said to him a few hours before, “ _It’s the remote for his collar, don’t take it more than 100 metres away from him, it will shock him, till you bring the remote back against his neck.”_ His hand dipped into his pocket; the remote was there. “FOR FUCK SAKE,” he leapt over the table and ran, why did he take his cannisters off? He ran faster, just knocking people down as he went.

‘Be okay Eren,’ he thought as he ran, he had been at the court room for over 30 minutes, how long had been shocked for?

Racing through the doors of the scout’s den, he hit the stairs that went down into the holding cells, leaping down the flights of stairs. He hit the bottom level and ran, his breath harsh as he took in the sight of Eld holding Eren. Blood was everywhere, landing on his knees beside the man, he pulled the remote from his pocket. Not sure he just pressed it against the collar.

The sparks stopped, but Eren didn’t his body still spasming. Levi took in the young man he supposed to be looking after, blood poured from his mouth, his nose, his ears and even was crying bloody tears. Whatever these shocks were, must have been liquefying his insides, the fact Eren was a titan shifter, was probably why the boy wasn’t dead.

Those blank eyes stared to regain some sight as they flickered around, before resting on him, ‘rry – so-rry ma-trrr,” the boy whimpered, his muscles twitching all over the place, more blood pouring from his lips.

Levi just stares back, “It’s okay Eren, rest.”

“M-may – cough, more blood, “Ma – I eal- se-f,” more coughing and something very thick which Levi suspected to be part of the boy’s stomach or lungs.  

It took him a moment to process the words before he nodded, “Yes you can heal yourself.”

Eld let go of Eren now his muscles where just twitching, sitting back watching amazed with Levi, as steam erupted from Eren. Levi noticing his eyes gained red in them as his body steamed.

Boy began to cough as his body was healing, he leaned over and puked, blood and heavy chucky lumps came up, his nose filled with blood and he snorted, more blood and lumps falling to the ground. He vomited twice more before his body expelled all of the liquified and loose bits of his stomach that had broken up when he was being shocked. He whimpered as he shivered, he was so cold. “Master,” he said clearly. “I’m sorry.”

Levi watched as those scared eyes turned onto him, “I’m sorry,” the boy begged, “I’m sorry, I was trying to be a good boy,” He shuffled on his knees to the man, pressing his forehead into his thighs. “I will be good, so good, please no more electricity, please,” he began to cry, he didn’t want that pain again. “Please, I can make you feel so good,” his hands scrambled for the belt of Levi’s pants.

Levi grabbed his hands, “No, you don’t have to –“

“Ple-ease,” Boy whimpered, “please,” he began to cry in earnest.

Levi hesitated a moment, he grabbed Eren behind his back and lifted the boy into his lap. Eren froze his whole-body tense, despite the odd tremor, but he kept hugging him. Eld got to his feet and slipped out. It took several minutes but the crying slowed to soft snivels and Eren lost the tension, he looked down, Eren was asleep, his face red under his eyes, not just from blood, but the crying.

Levi felt like he had been kicked in the guts, how was he going to do this? He didn’t even have Eren for a whole day, and he already caused the boy unimaginable pain. He climbed to his feet, glancing down at the pile of blood he moved out. Eld was already gone, hopefully off to have a bath, like he wanted, but he had to take care of Eren first. He reached the top of the stairs, as Erwin entered the scout’s den. His eyebrows creased together so tight it looked like one line across his forehead.

But Levi shook his head, he snapped at another new scout, “Get hot water in my rooms, enough for a bath,” the new scout took of scampering, grabbing another two as he went.

He glanced over at Erwin, “I need Hange, this abomination needs to come off now,” he motioned to the collar around Eren’s neck.

Erwin just nodded, watching as Levi climbed the stairs that led to his rooms.

Levi looked down on the sleeping boy, now that he could pay attention to Eren, he was a bit preoccupied before when he was dealing with the colossal in both human and titan form, he could feel he was light, way to light, they needed to get some food into the boy, but first he needed to be cleaned up, he glanced down at his shirt, he sneered, he was covered in blood. Juggling Eren into one arm, he opened his door, his eyes falling straight onto the small portable camping bed. ‘ _Fuck you Erwin,’_ he thought. He didn’t know what to do right then, the boy was asleep and he didn’t want to put him down on the clean sheets.

Levi pfft, and he hooked his foot in the chair at his table and he pulled it out, he was already filthy, what was a bit more blood, so he sat, keeping Eren in his lap. Eren whimpered in his sleep, it was only tiny, but the pain could be heard. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, he started humming, it was a broken hum, a song he just remembered his mum singing to him, he couldn’t even remember the words, just the slight tune, his fingers making small soft circles on the boys shoulder and hip, where he was holding him. Eren stopped whimpering and his face smoothed out, and actually snuggled, _snuggled_ into him. He would have stood and dropped the boy, if he didn’t just witness the boy in the amount of pain he was in before.

A knock on his door, made him send a glare at the open door, he had left it open for a reason, three young scouts stood at his door, two hot steaming buckets each, looking at him like he had grown a second head. “Well, fill the fucking tub up, it’s not going to do it for you.”

The three scouts rushed in, but he didn’t stop his fingers making soft circles. He would completely deny or punch anyone who asked him to his face, if he did this. The 6 buckets of water filled his tub half way, he would add, some cold water from the barrel next to it. The moment they had finished emptying the buckets the scouts fled, the last one shutting the door behind him.

“Eren?” he shook Eren’s shoulder, and those blank green eyes blinked as he woke.

Boy woke his shoulder nudged, fingers were gentle rubbing his hip, as another pushed his shoulder so very softly, “Eren, wake up,” that deep voice spoke again. He looked up, his masters steel grey eyes looking down on him. “Master?” he yawned slightly trying not to show, he wiggled into the warmth that was the man, before he tensed, “sorry mas-“ he started to say, when the door flung open.

“HOW’S MY LITTLE –“ Hange let out the loudest squeal she could manage when she saw Eren in Levi’s lap.

Boy freaked, he covered his ears and he pushed, the squeal terrified him, it sounded like one of the wives of one of the Lords in Gornel, they liked to torture him as a pair. _Whips cut into his skin, his body twitching and withering in the shackles, screams tore from his lips, as the woman took a knife to his leg, her high pitch squeal of glee as she carved a strip from his thigh._

He wrenched his head sideways and toppled from where he sat, his mind caught up in memories he panicked, he screamed, and pushed himself backwards, hiding under the table pushing himself into the corner. He clutched at his head, and began to rock, his head crunching against the wall. The pain helped ground him, and he stopped screaming, just hitting his head harder against the wall.

*

Levi went to calm Eren as he started to apologise, when Hange the stupid shitty four eyed moron, barged in. He didn’t know what set Eren off, the loud bang of the door, the idiots voice or that squeal that shouldn’t be able to be uttered, but he tried to hold on as Eren writhed in his lap, but the boy screamed and he tore himself from his hands. Levi watched as Eren scrambled from him, crouching under the table.

“Get the fuck outside, and wait till I say you can come in,” Levi snarled in a soft voice at Hange, who watched Eren with wide eyes as he cowered under the table, he let out another scream, he sounded like he was in so much pain. Hange just nodded their head and went outside, shutting door. They leaned against the wall and slid down it, listening to one last painful agonized scream, then Levi’s soft baritone, she couldn’t make out what he was saying.   
‘ _What had she done?’_ she thought.

*

Levi crouched down, and he saw Eren bashing his head against the wall, blood was already smeared on it, the boy must have broken open the skin already, his eyes were wild, darting everywhere, but clearly not seeing anything here.

“Eren,” he called softly. But the boy didn’t react. “BOY!” he snapped.

Those green eyes turned on him slowly focusing. “M-ma-ast-er,” the boy stuttered.

“Come here,” Levi sat on the floor, Eren mewled and crawled over to him, he put his forehead on his folded legs, in front of him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, sorry.”

Levi shushed him, and picked him up again, this time rocking the shivering boy, “It’s okay Eren, it’s okay,” his fingers dragging up and down.

Boy shivered in his new master’s arms, he had a panic attack, not good, not good in front of new master, but he wasn’t punishing him, he wasn’t hurting him. No, he tensed, and the man began to hum, he was holding him, cuddling him, could he hope, did he dare, he had heard of other slaves talking of nice and caring masters. But he had never dared to believe he could get one, but here was his master, humming to him, rocking him, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the firm chest. He mewled as he let his tense body calm. Tears sprung to his eyes, please, please, be kind, he wished to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE let me know what you think, please review or even leave a Kudos


	13. Learning

Levi sighed as Eren calmed and relaxed into him, fingers moved up to the blood that was dripping from his hair, it was only a small cut, but like always the head bled, and bled a lot. Reaching to the top of his table he grabbed the small table napkin, he would have it burned along with his clothes, if the laundry brats couldn’t get the blood out of it. Pressing it against the cut Eren let out a tiny mewl, which he didn’t shush, he wanted to boy to come to him when he was in pain, he didn’t want him thinking he couldn’t. A slow steady steam came from Eren’s head after a moment, when it stopped, he checked, and the cut was gone. “Eren,” those eyes turned up to him, “I am going to ask Hange back in here.” The boys shivered, “They will be calmer, they are going to look at that collar of yours, see if we can turn the electricity off.” The hoped that he remembered the word right. A small thin hand crept up to the collar, but stopped before he touched it. Grunting Levi stood up, lifting Eren with him, and he sat back on the chair.

“Hange,” he called out. He heard shuffling and the door opened much slower and the woman walked in sedately.

Levi watched Eren’s eyes, they were locked on Hange as they moved into the room. He was starting to press back into him slightly harder, fear and wariness filling those orbs.

Hange could practically feel the fear rolling from the boy, she actually knelt a few feet off and shuffled forward.

Boy felt his eyes widen, a free person, actually was kneeling before him, he went to get on the floor, but the strong arms around him, held him tighter, so he stopped moving.

“Okay sweetie, I am just going to have a look at that collar,” Erwin had told her that Levi had wanted it off.

Boy trembled, he turned his face into his master’s chest, and he whimpered.

Levi just nodded at Hange, who leaned in, he felt Eren tense in his arms, but he needed that collar off, now. He just tightened his told, and began to rub his fingers in circles again, and humming. He shot Hange a death glare as they glanced at him in amusement.

Hange didn’t chuckle, she didn’t want Eren scared again, well more. With quick and deft fingers, she felt along the collar, her keen eyes seeing the small wires that held the two sides of the collar shut, if it could go on, it could come off. “Remote?” she asked softly.

Boy mewled as he felt Levi move, he pulled the remote out of his pocket and handed it over. He whimpered and shivered, it just meant pain that thing. He waited for the pain to start to come, but the woman just looked over the remote her eyes calculating behind those glasses.

Levi flicked his eyes between the two, trying to gauge if Eren was going into another panic and watching Hange, in case the idiot got carried away. Suddenly Hange grinned and he felt Eren jerk in his arms, “ah-ha.”

Hange twisted the remote in her hands, the collar around his throat gave a soft click and felt looser around his neck. His eyes widened and he held his breathe as he waited for the pain, but it didn’t come. He didn’t see Hange motion for Levi to remove the collar, but he felt his Master’s fingers stop their rubbing and moved to his throat.

Levi quickly loosened the wires and slipped the collar back from around Eren’s throat. It didn’t even leave a mark showing it had been there. He handed the collar to Hange, his hands going back to Eren, just as the boy began to freak again.

Boy felt the collar leave his throat; it took a moment for it to settle in as he watched it get handed to the woman. ‘ _No,_ he shrieked internally.

_“Boy,” Erik pointed at something and boy turned and looked, it was a pile of rags at the end of the alley,_ _he was dragged along the alleyway, the rags turned out to be a body, a emaciated and ruined lump, rats and other animals clearly had chewed at it. He couldn’t even make out if it was male or female, he recoiled from it. But Erik shoved him forward. “Take a good look slave, this is what happens to useless slaves, those that lose their usefulness, collars are removed from their throats and thrown on the street for anyone’s use, till they just curl up and die.” Erik forced the boy’s head around. “Make sure you stay useful slave.”_

Eren screamed and struggled in his arms, Levi cursing as he tried to hold on, without causing the boy more pain, what the hell had set him off this time? His thin arms waved in the air, reaching for Hange and the collar in her hands. “I’m not useless,” Eren screamed, “Please, I’ll be good, I’ll be good, I’ll be useful.”

Levi was more worried he was causing the boy pain, so he jerked his head at Hange indicating for them to leave, Hange shot to her feet and bolted out the door, collar and remote in her hands, she wanted to study it more. Bounding down the stairs, she ran into a freshly washed Eld, “Check in on Levi will you, Eren is troubled tonight.”

Eld grunted as he walked past her, he paused at the door before knocking and opening it, listening to the frantic yelling on the other side.

*

Levi watched as Hange bolted, he turned his attention back to Eren who was scrambling at his feet, uttering nonsense about how he was still useful.

“I can cook, clean, I am a good fuck, I can heal, keep my body tight for your pleasure,” Boy grabbed at his Master’s pants. His master knocked his hands off his pants. He mewled, his hands going to his throat, he began to look around for anything, anything that could go around his throat, he saw the napkin, with his blood grabbing it he tried to fit it around his throat, but it wasn’t long enough, he let out a high pitched whine, his eyes searching for anything, anything.

Seeing that, it dawned on Levi, hearing those words, Eren clearly thought, that he was being abandoned, let go, and he had a feeling whatever happened to abandoned slaves in Sea Port was not a good site, but that fucking collar had to go. He knelt again, Eren freezing, “please,” falling repeatedly from his lips.  Quickly undoing his cravat, softly he wrapped it around Eren’s throat, the boy seemed to calm automatically. “Thank you, thank you master, I will not let you down.” Eren leaned into his hands, kissing his fingers.

Just then a knock sounded on the door, he turned and saw Eld, peaking around the corner, “Go and get a collar, a dog collar, anything I don’t care, as long as it fits on him. Take that,” he pointed to his coin purse.

Eld nodded grabbed the purse and he backed out. ‘Where the hell would he get a collar at this time of night?’ he thought. But he took off at a run, ‘damn this kid was going to be work,’ but Eld didn’t care, it was partly his fault. Quickly he found himself out the front of a leather workers door, the closet to the scout’s den. He banged on the door, so hard it actually vibrated in the frame. “HURRY UP, SCOUT BUSINESS.” A light flickered and an angry man opened the door, “WHAT?” he snapped.

Eld barged past him, looking around at the leather work illuminated by the candle lamp. “I need a collar, about this long,” he held his hands up, guessing how thick Eren’s neck was.

The leather maker was clearly annoyed, “What the hell –“

“Not enough time, just where are your collars?” Eld snapped.

The tanner grumbled and led him to wall, he grabbed down two collars one thin and one thick, “That should fit the dog, of a neck that size you indicated.”

Eld looked between the two, he didn’t know which one to take so he grabbed both, he fished two gold coins out, way over the price of what they were worth, before he pressed them into the man’s hand and he was off running again.

*    

Levi was cursing Eld in his head, what the hell was taking him so long. But Eren had calmed at this stage, just leaning into his hands, kissing the every now and then, making him think on the words he had just said. _“I can heal, and keep tight for your pleasure.”_ He didn’t need to guess what those words meant, the sick fucks obviously had taken the boy, made him heal his most likely torn body, before he was raped again. He knew how it worked between two men, but that was cruel.

He tried letting his hands go, but Eren freaked so he stayed there, fingers around his throat and letting those kisses run over his fingers.

Finally, the door was knocked and Eld came in, two collars dangling from his fingers, the man tossed his coin bag on his desk and handed him the two collars. He grabbed the thicker one, it was the same size as the old collar. Eld left standing with the thinner one as he watched, the Captains cravat being removed and swift fingers securing the collar in place. All tension left Eren as he sagged, his whole body resting down onto the floor.

Levi just flicked his head and Eld left, shutting the door, he looked down the thin collar in his hand, ‘what the hell did he do with this?’ he wondered.

*

Levi waited for Eld to leave and gave Eren a moment to himself. He even felt tired, it was time to get Eren and himself clean and he would get them into bed. They both needed sleep.

“Eren,” he said softly, “Come let’s get you clean,” he picked him up and carried him to the small room, with the tub. The water had cooled, till it was no longer steaming hot, a quick dip of his hand, said it was still warm enough for Eren. “Okay Eren lets get these pants off,” he set the boy on his feet, making sure he was standing on his own before he let him go.

He expected the boy to tense or fight, but he just dropped his pants, looking back to him expectantly, the motioned to the tub and he watched as Eren climbed in.

Boy moaned as the warm water surrounded him, coming up to his ribs, he heard a plop was something was thrown in the water, he opened his eyes and saw a cloth, grabbing it he looked up at his Master. “Do you need help washing?” he was asked. Boy shook his head, quickly he began to wash, blood and dirt discolouring the water quickly. Levi watched as Eren cleaned himself, the water was a disgusting, red brown when he finished his body. Grabbing the small jug, he dipped it in the cold-water barrel, he was very thankful it wasn’t winter. “Its cold Eren,” he warned, as he tipped it over his head.

Boy shivered as the cold water flowed over him, but he didn’t say a word, another lot of water was tipped over his hair, when strong fingers began to rub soap into his dirty hair. He moaned in pleasure, those fingers felt so good, he actually leaned into them slightly.

Levi noticed a pattern, any gentle words, gentle touches were so welcomed Eren was all but purring, he must have been so positive attention starved to react like this. At least Eren wasn’t completely against touch that would have been a struggle to get over straight away. He finished massaging the soap through the hair, when he pulled his fingers away, Eren actually mewled in disappointment, followed by a tensed body and wide eyes watching him warily. But he ignored it as he dipped the bucket in the water and he poured more water over his head, washing away the suds, he wasn’t clean as Levi would like but it would do, for now. “Up,” he said, grabbing a towel, Eren stood, and he stepped from the tub, shivering in the cool air. Wrapping him in the towel he let the boy, dry himself as he went searching for clothes. Eren was actually just taller than him, he knew the boy should have been taller, but none of his clothes would fit, even if the boy was a skinny runt. He directed him to his small table. “Sit and don’t touch anything,” he said and left the room. Going down three doors he hammered on the door.

“Yes?” Oluo opened the door, “Captain?” he asked surprised, waking up more.

“I need a shirt and pants?” Levi snapped.

Oluo looked confused but said nothing as he went back and fetched a pair of his clothes, making sure they were clean quickly.

“Thanks,” Levi snatched them and walked back down the hall to his room. Oluo blinked a few times, before shrugging and crawled back into his bed.

Levi entered his room, and found Eren kneeling in front of the chair. He handed the clothes to him, “they are too big, but they will do for now,” he fished a pair of his boxers out, at least they should fit, and handed them to Eren.

Boy blinked in surprise, he was handed good clothes, not just rags. Quickly he tugged them on, looking up at his master.

“Bed,” Levi said and led Eren to the camp stretcher. He motioned for Eren to climb in, before he grabbed the blanket and spread it over the boy, “Sleep, Eren,” he ordered.

Boy blinked, he was tired, and the bed was so warm, “Master?” he asked.

“Yes?” Levi turned around.

“Wh- why” he paused, “Do you call me Eren?”

Levi just stared, “It’s your name. I don’t like the word slave, pet or whore, you will have a name, I choose Eren.”

“Oh,” Boy – no Eren, he corrected himself, “I never had a name, thank you Master.”

“No problems Eren, go to sleep.” Levi watched as those green eyes closed and he slowly settled into sleep. Blowing out the candles in the room, Levi waited for his eyes to adjust to the darkness before slipping into the bathroom. Shutting the door, he stripped, his clothes joining the bloody rags on the floor, he was defiantly just going to burn them. He sneered at the filthy water, grabbing the jug and fresh cloth he cleaned the blood off his chest, arms and legs, shivering himself at the cold water. Dressing in his night clothes of a top and pants, he blew the light out in the bathroom, slipping back silent as possible, he checked on Eren, but the boy was fast asleep. His stomach grumbled and he realised that neither of them had eaten, but he wasn’t going to wake Eren, so he settled in his own bed, hoping to get a few hours of sleep, he had a feeling he would need it tomorrow, and tomorrow he would get some food into the boy to.


	14. Trust?

Boy – ‘no Eren it’s Eren now’ - he thought. He peered around in the early light of morning, a dark shape and the steady rise and fall of the blanket, told him his master was still sleeping. Slowly and quietly he slipped from between the sheets of his bed. He couldn’t believe it, he was actually allowed to sleep in a bed, and not be used, he was allowed to just sleep. He grinned, well a small lift of his lips really, but it was joy, something he didn’t get to feel to much of, he just hope it lasted for a little bit longer. His stomach gave a mild growl, and he tensed his eyes glancing at his master, but the man didn’t stir. Quiet as possible, he made the bed, making sure it was neat and smooth, before moving to the bathroom.

Closing the door behind him, Bo- ‘Eren’ he hissed at himself, looked for his master’s bloody clothes. He really should have cleaned them last night, he had bled everywhere, his master shouldn’t have wanted to touch him, the master’s and free people in the past, had even made him clean up his own blood after they had finished with him. But Master, he was nice and kind, he had held him, washed him, given him a nice soft bed, even given him a nice new collar, his fingers found the edge of the soft leather, it was soft and nice against his skin, compared to the metal of the last one, which used to chaff. But he wasn’t going to trust, Master had him only for one night, and he hadn’t been the best pet he could be. He hoped with his whole entire being that he was a kind Master and the treatment would continue, but he couldn’t place trust in any person.  Shaking himself from his thoughts, he grabbed the bloody clothes, tossing his into the corner, he would wash his last, his masters came first. Glancing into the tub he winced at the dirty water, that was no good to wash with. Nor could he see anywhere he could drain it, except the buckets he assumed where for bailing, but he couldn’t leave his masters rooms. Accepting that punishment, he grabbed a washboard, setting it up over, a clean bucket of water from the barrel and grabbed the pants and began to scrub. Suddenly he paused, how did he know to do this? He stared at the soap and pants in his hands. He had never cleaned like this before; he didn’t even remember ever being shown how to do this. Shrugging he went back to scrubbing, it didn’t take long before his shoulders began to ache, but he ignored them and kept on working, the blood had dried and was more difficult to get out then if he had just cleaned it straight away. His stomach grumbled again, but he ignored it, he was good at ignoring hunger. Finally, the pants were clean, tipping the dirty water into the tub, he filled the bucket again with fresh clean water and rinsed the pants before he hung them up to dry on a bar in the bathroom. Arching his back quickly he reset the wooden clothes scrubber and started on the shirt.  

*

Levi woke, like always he was asleep one moment and awake the next, his eyes flickered over to the camp bed, it was empty and neatly made, sitting straight up his eyes, searched the room, quickly, landing on the bathroom door he knew was open when he went to bed. He dropped his head into his hands, he wasn’t sure he actually wanted to deal with the brat today, but like Erwin said, he was his charge and his fault Eren was like this, his men’s actually, he thought, but it was his fault for not having more control over them. Getting out of bed, he stretched slowly drawing out the time he had to confront Eren, but he couldn’t any longer, moving to the door, he knocked and opened it after a moment. His eyes fell on Eren who was kneeling curled up over the washing board, scrubbing his shirt, which was clean as far as he could tell. “Morning master,” Eren bowed his head, “I am sorry Master, I am not finished, I nearly am.”

“It’s fine Eren, you have done a good job,” Levi said looking at his pants, and sure enough at first glance there was no blood traces to be seen. But he would give it a closer inspection when Eren wasn’t nearby.  

Eren smiled so softly it almost wasn’t there.

“I am going to go get breakfast, don’t leave my rooms.”

“Yes master,” Eren bowed his head, and waited for his master to leave before he continued scrubbing.

*  
Leaving the bathroom, the man grabbed his clothes, pulling on a scout issued trousers and shirt he left the room in a huff, he wasn’t angry, he really wasn’t but he had to get away from the boy and his blind obedience. It was disturbing to say the least to see those eyes, so void of life, so lacking in anything that could been seen as self-thought. The only want the boy seemed to have was pleasing his current master. Levi growled, actually growled and a nearby scout scooted out of his way. If he ever got his hands on that Reiner, he dashed the thought away as he moved into the mess hall and up to the table laden with food. He frowned as he looked over the options. Eren was thin, very thin, he probably hadn’t been fed well for a long time, he mentally kicked himself for missing dinner, his stomach probably couldn’t handle a large amount of food. So, one tray later with two plates of scrambled eggs, and a pile of ham, one glass of milk, a cup of tea and an apple, Levi was moving back to his rooms when Erwin waved him over.

Levi made his annoyance known as he stormed to the table the man sat at, “What?” he snapped.

Not even paying an ounce of attention to Levi attitude the man asked, “How is Eren going, Hange told me of his – outbursts- last night.”

“The boy is mental unstable, he can’t do anything without an order, and if he does something, it is for the ‘ _pleasure’_ of his master. He is so mind fucked Erwin, what they did to him,” Levi shook his head, “I have to try and get some food in him, oh and I want a bag of clothes, that will fit him, ready for our departure and tell my squad that they are to be ready, the moment I get Eren through his breakfast we are going.” He left without waiting for a reply, and marched back to his room, opening the door he spotted Eren kneeling in the middle of the room waiting for him. Moving into the room, he kicked the door shut as Eren bowed, his head pressing against the floor. Walking past Eren, not acknowledging the flinch from the boy, he sat the tray on the table.

The smell of the food hit Boy’s-Eren- nose and his stomach grumbled. He ducked his head slightly, but his master just walked past him to the table. “Come here, Eren,” the man ordered, crawling his body low to the floor, he moved to his master’s feet, and stayed their kneeling.

Levi watched Eren crawl towards him, as he picked up the smaller plate of food, he didn’t want to make Eren sick by eating to much, nor did he want another panic attack, the boy sat on the floor, did everything on the floor, he was probably even fed on the floor, had to keep him lower than everyone else, Levi internally sneered at the idea, but he didn’t have time or want to deal with another panic attack this morning, he would start on breaking Eren from his ‘slave’ persona when they got to the castle. “Here Eren,” he put the plate on the ground with a fork, “If you can’t finish it, its fine, I don’t want you to be sick.”

“Thank you, Master,” Boy – Eren, crawled a bit closer, he kissed his master’s hand, as he lifted it, before he stared at the plate, it was full of fluffy scrambled eggs. Hunching up over it he grabbed the fork and quickly shovelled the first mouthful in, he moaned around the eggs in his mouth. He couldn’t remember the last time he had eggs, swallowing with barely chewing he shoved the next forkful in.

Levi watched as Eren hunched over the food, in a clear protective manor, the boy shoved a massive mouthful in, he grimaced at that, but didn’t say anything as a pure pleasure moan came from Eren. He watched as he tried to inhale another mouthful. “Eren,” he said, watching those shoulder hunch in, as pitiful eyes turned up at him, begging not to take the food off him. “You need to eat slower, and not so big mouthfuls, I will not take the eggs from you, I don’t want you choking.”

There was a slight glimmer in those eyes as Eren nodded, “Yes Master,” he replied.

Eren felt a small ray of joy fill him, his master didn’t want him to choke, he said he wouldn’t take food from him, he kept eating, but this time slower, enjoying the taste and the feel of food filling his belly. Finishing the last forkful of eggs, Eren had to resist the urge to lick the plate clean, he had a feeling his master would not like that move. “Thank you Master,” he looked up at the man, who was finishing his breakfast.

Levi nodded, as he reached forward and grabbed the plate of ham, he speared a piece on his fork and lifted it to his mouth, he watched Eren’s reaction from the side of his eyes. The boy licked his lips as he watched it disappear into his mouth. Chewing slowly, he picked up another piece with his fingers and passed it to Eren, what he didn’t expect was the lips that he felt against his fingers as teeth took the morsel. The small happy moan that came from Eren, made him pause in jumping up, he needed the boy to trust him after all. So slowly he fed the small strips of ham between him and Eren, till it was gone, actually giving Eren the last piece, before passing down the milk. A small bulge actually showed at Eren’s stomach. He had only given the boy half of what a normal meal was, but he was clearly full, he was struggling to finish the milk. Reaching out he took the still half full glass from Eren. The boy whimpered and lowered his head. “It’s okay, I don’t want you to be sick remember,” standing he put all the plates back on the tray, adding his empty tea cup.

Watching his master tear around the room, neatly folding and placing his clothes in a bag, grabbing things from the bathroom, and shoving them in to, he had offered to help, but the man just shook his head. Finally, Levi had packed everything he needed and turned to Eren who was watching him. “Follow me,” he said, and Eren started crawling. “Stand Eren, I don’t require you to crawl anywhere, nor could you keep up if you crawled, you will walk.”

Pushing himself to his feet, Eren wrapped his arms around his torso, his head bowed he followed his master from the room.

The corridor was quite as they walked along with it, his master walked fast, leaving Eren scrambling to keep up, he bare feet, silent on the stone floor, his eyes locked onto the heels of his master’s shoes. The noise up ahead, had him trembling a bit, as they made their way into the full courtyard. Horses were saddled and ready to go, a wagon was heavily laden, with boxes and supplies. He was led to the wagon, “Get in Eren,” he helped the boy up into the wagon.

Eren stared straight at the young man and woman sitting in the back of the cart, he curled up slightly onto himself, and looked down at Levi. “Master?” he asked in a trembling voice.

“They will not hurt you Eren, and we have a long day of travelling ahead of us, stay in the wagon, and listen to Mikasa and Armin, they will help you if you need anything. Now behave,” Levi stomped off to get his men ready to leave, and make sure that Erwin had gotten him the bag of clothes he had wanted.

Eren watched him walk off. He actually whimpered, his eyes darting back to – Mikasa and Armin, he remembered their names. The woman was in a sling, her arm bound up from where his past Master shot her, would she blame him for what his old master did?

“Hello Eren,” Armin smiled softly, he and Mikasa had talked long into the night before. They had agreed that they wouldn’t push the past onto Eren, they would let him remember on his own, and be there for him when he did. And on the chance that he never did, they would be there as new friends help him recover and then make sure he was well looked after if he had to go to someone. He watched as Eren hunched in on himself, “Why don’t you come and sit up here?” he pated the pile of bags they sat on. Slowly Eren moved over to them, fear, such fear was in his eyes as he knelt at their feet, his whole body was trembling.

Suddenly Eld jumped up to the front of the wagon, “Everyone ready, Captain is moving out?”

Eren looked up his eyes wide, he looked around for his Master, spotting him talking to the tall blonde, from the top of his horse, watching as his Master nodded, turning his horse and began to ride out, everyone was on the horses and they followed the wagon bringing up the rear. Several riderless horses walking alongside the riders.

Armin watched as Eren stared at Levi’s back, before turning his attention to Mikasa. The woman was sullen, she was blank faced, her eyes staring away from Eren, she had taken her red scarf off years ago, when they had both thought that Eren was gone, it was to hard for her, she had wanted to throw it away but just couldn’t, instead she buried it in the bottom of her closet. But Armin had dug it out, and put it in his bag. He thought that it might just come in handy.

*

The wagon bounced along, they were several hours into the travel, and Eren just couldn’t shake the feeling he had. He stared at the wood under his feet, listening to the quite murmur of Armin, Mikasa and even Eld here and there chatting. It was odd, it felt like he knew these people, but he couldn’t remember, it was more than just the other day when he was taken from Master Tribond, it was much more. He had the same feeling with Master Levi. He didn’t like it, hunching his shoulders more he shoved the thoughts away. The road was bumpy, but it was comfortable in the back of the wagon, nestled between the bags, his eyes drooped, he had slept so well last night, why was he so tired? But with no titans to watch out for and no orders, Eren let himself nap.

“Eren,” a hand shook him.

Armin watched sadly, as Eren yelped and flinched back, his eyes wide with fear, whimpers falling from his mouth.

“Hey, hey it’s okay,” Armin said his hands spread wide to show he wasn’t harmed.

Eren frowned as he watched the blonde back off. “Master?” he whimpered softly.

“He’s over their Eren, I just wanted to wake you for lunch, we aren’t stopping, we’re eating on the move, Corporal doesn’t want to you miss any meals.”

Glancing over to where his master was riding his horse, the man locked eyes with him and nodded.

Nodding in return, Eren looked back at Armin, who was handing him a sandwich, he licked his lips as he reached out slowly, fingers trembling as he took the half from Armin, “thank you sir,” he said softly.

“You can call me Armin, Eren” Armin said softly.

“Yes sir,” Eren answered back, he wasn’t allowed to use free people’s names, it was disrespectful, sir or madam, that was it.

Curling around his sandwich, he began to eat, going to shove it in his mouth, when he remembered his master’s words this morning, taking a small bite, he began to chew.

Watching Eren carefully, he and Mikasa ate their lunch, the other half of Eren’s on his lap, the Corporal had ridden by the wagon, whilst Eren was sleeping, telling him to feed Eren, but to be careful not to give him to much. But Eren seemed to finish the half easy enough, so he passed over the second half, which was eaten comfortably to.

Yawning Eren snuggled into the bags around him, before he freezes and looks at Armin carefully. The woman smiled at him, and he suddenly didn’t feel to scared, he just knew he could trust these two, but how did he know that. He was so confused, he frowned as he sat a little taller to look out of the wagon, they were passing through more farm land.

“We’re about halfway, to the castle now Eren,” Armin said. He pointed to a post marker on the side of the road, as the wagon rolled past it. “There we go the halfway marker.”

Armin watched as Eren turned his attention to him, so he began to point things out. As time went by their friend seemed to grow calmer and calmer, even Mikasa added in somethings here and there. There was a tiny bit more life, a bit more spark in Eren’s eyes compared to the other day when they saw him for the first time, whether it was just having a full belly, a good sleep was all or it was in fact a bit of the old Eren peeking through? He wasn’t sure and it was far to early to tell, but he could only hope.  

****

It was nearing the end of the day when the tired group, rolled into the courtyard of the old scout headquarters.

Oluo was grumbling about how filthy the place was, and how they would be made to clean. Armin had pointed out everyone on the way here telling him their names. It was all action when everyone climbed down from the horses, the men leading them to the stables, as others unloaded the wagon, he tried to help, but Mikasa just pulled him to the side, he wrung his hands as he watched the others work. He should be helping, but his master had disappeared into the castle. A sudden bang and Eren jumped and looked up, his Master was in a window, several floors up, a rather disgusted look on his face. He shivered, was he unhappy with him, he let out a mewl.

Mikasa glanced up at the Corporal and heard Eren mewl, “It’s okay Eren,” she smiled, Eren was the same height, well would be if he didn’t hunch so much. “The captain, just hates dirt and is a clean freak, the castle has sat empty for years, it is probably covered in dust. It will be a big day of cleaning tomorrow for everyone.”

“Bloody neat freak he is,” Oluo grumbled as he marched past.

Mikasa just smiled and placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder, a pang hit her when he flinched. “No one here will hurt you Eren, you are safe here.”

Eren bowed his head further, he wanted to believe those words, he really did, but the past told him people lied, people only hurt. But he wanted to believe.


	15. Punishment

They next day was just getting worse and worse for Eren. Master had taken his to his room, he slept on a camp stretcher, it was comfortable, but he had a nightmare, and had woken his master with his screams, he had apologised, and said his master could go back to sleep, but the man had stayed awake with him, till he fell back to sleep, he didn’t think his master had gotten anymore sleep. He felt so bad, when he woke in the morning and saw the dark circles under the man’s eyes. It was his fault. Then not wanting to make his master upset, he had eaten everything his master had put in front of him for breakfast, but it was to much and he had vomited it back up. But instead of punishing him, his master just helped him clean the mess up, and gave him a piece of bread to chew on, but he hardly ate half before his stomach cramped.  He spent the morning cleaning the rooms with his master and the rest of the group. Even Mikasa was dusting, one arm still in the sling. When they had broken for a tea break. They were in the eating hall, when he screwed up again.

He whimpered, his whole-body trembling as he stared at the cup, smashed into tiny pieces on the floor, tea spreading slowly across the stones. “I’m sorry Master,” he dropped to his knees, starting to grab the bigger pieces of the china. “I’m sorry,” he whimpered. _‘Stupid, stupid, stupid dumb slave,’_  he screamed at himself in his head. He had simple stood, that’s all he had done, and he had bumped the table, his Master’s tea cup had hit the ground. The whole room was silent except for his whimpers and pleas.

“It was just a cup,” Levi said, as he grabbed Eren’s hands pulling them away from the china, with how he was trembling he was sure to cut himself.

Eren was shivering, his eyes wild and darting about, sensing a panic attack, Levi ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, but the boy doesn’t calm, not fully. Sighing he stands, pulling Eren up with him. “Come on, lets get you back to our room.”

Eren followed, this was it, this was his punishment, he whimpered as he followed his master, he deserved it, he deserved everything he was going to get, he was a bad slave, bad pet.

Levi led Eren into the room, shutting the door, he turned and Eren was already kneeling. “You need to calm down Eren, you didn’t do anything wrong it was just a cup,” He knelt next the boy, he wormed his fingers under Eren’s chin and lifted his head up. “It was just a cup, there is always more. You need to calm down, I will leave you in here for a while, calm down and relax, sleep if you need to. I will come back and check on you, calm down.” He stood and left the room, he hopes being alone for a while will calm the boy, and let him understand that he wasn’t in trouble and he wasn’t going to be punished for something so simple.

Eren stays kneeling stuck in his own thoughts, he deserved to be punished, he broke his master’s possession, and not that just that, he had kept his master awake for half the night, vomited back food he was so generously given. He was bad, naughty, he deserved to be punished. He took a deep shuddery breath in; his master had told him to calm down. But he deserved to be punished, needed to be punished.  Looking down at his arms a thought came to him, leaning forward he dragged his hands and arms across the floor, the roughness of the bricks grazing his skin, the pain was good, he was being good for his master, a slave only learnt from pain. He kept pulling his arms over and over across the floor, till they were bleeding, tears running down his face and he was forcing himself not to whimper, but calm descended over him, with that pain, and his body stopped trembling and his breathing calmed. His arms and even hands were burning in pain, but he refused to let them heal, he deserved this, this was his punishment. He knelt there the blood dripping very, very slowly down his arms, till a tiny puddle formed under his hands. His master would be happy, he was a good boy, he thought. When the door opened. “Master,” he smiled looking up at his Master. “I have been a good boy, a good slave.”

**

Walking along the hallway Levi paused momentarily at the front of his room, he had been gone for 30 mins surely Eren should have calmed down by now. He opened the door and froze at the site before him, Eren greeted him happily as he showed off his bloody arms.

 “What have you done?” he asked, as he stared at those lacerated arms.

Eren lifted his arms. “I punished my arms, they knocked the table and shattered your cup, so I punished them. I won’t do it again.”

Anger filled Levi then, but not at Eren, no at the arseholes that had done this to the boy, and at himself, mostly at himself. It was his fault this happened, he should never have left the boy on his own, he was such a fucking idiot. Eren had flayed all the skin from his forearms down to his hands and even across his hands in areas. Kneeling before Eren, avoiding the small puddle of blood at his knees. He picked up Eren’s right arm and looked over it. He tried to keep his face blank but his eyes betrayed him.

Eren whimpered at the anger in his master’s eyes. He had stuffed up again, why was he so stupid? Why was he such a bad slave? He whimpered again, “Please, please master, tell me what to do, I will fix it I promise,” he tried to press his body to the floor, but Master holding his arm stopped him.

“Heal yourself,” he said.

Eren whimpered, “Please master.”

“Eren heal yourself,” Eren shivered at the tone and his eyes flickered red, as steam rose of his arms and he looked down at arms that were covered in skin again.

Levi stood, and got a towel he wet down and began to wash the blood off Eren’s arms. “You are never ever to hurt yourself again. Do you understand?” He stood, “I am going to punish you for what you did. Follow me.” Levi walked from the room, he understood his mistake, Eren had been punished so much, that it was grilled into him, that he needed punishment and when he didn’t get it, he fretted, so he was going to set up punishments for the boy from now on. He turned to see Eren crawling after him, “Stand Eren and walk.”

Eren mewled and he was scared as he followed Levi moving to crawl when he was told to stand. His mind flashing through all the punishments that the merchants had done to him. But the time that he stopped behind Levi his whole body was trembling, tears running down his face. He knelt again and pressed his face against the floor, “Please master, please,” he whimpered.

“Your punishment is to clean this room.” Levi said.

It took time for the words to break through Eren’s panic and he paused, “Cleaning,” master?”

Levi watched and waited as Eren’s whole body froze, his words going through his head. He had heard the boy whimpering and mewling the whole way to this room, the different punishments of his past more than likely to be whizzing by. But he wasn’t going to use pain, boring monotonous jobs on his own, where he wouldn’t be in pain, that would be Eren’s punishments. ‘Cleaning master?’ came the confused response.

“Yes, you are to clean this room,” Levi walked in and he grabbed the cleaning cloth, he had started to clean the room whilst he was waiting for Eren to calm down. It was mostly clean, just needed a dusting and the floor washed, he had already scrubbed out the worst of the mould and all the cobwebs, but what was left, that was enough for Eren.

It took time for Eren to process it and Levi let him have it. He saw Armin in the hallway and motioned him over but to be silent. “No pain? No sex?” Eren whispered, so quietly that Levi almost didn’t hear it. He crouched down and he rested his hand against Eren’s head, a small flinch, but he just began to run his fingers gently through those long strands, he would ask later if he wanted a haircut.

“No pain, no rape, nothing Eren, not ever from me,” he watched as Eren’s bottom jaw trembled. “Armin here will supervise you, if aren’t sure on anything you ask him, he knows how I like rooms to be cleaned.” Eren nodded and he crawled into the room. Levi allowing him this, Eren was to confused, too worked up to be trying reinforce him to walk. He would allow Armin to do that when he calmed down more. He waited till Eren was in the room before he turned to the blonde man, he quickly told Armin what happened, the pain in Armin’s eyes was hid as he nodded and entered the room.

Eren knelt in the room, waiting for his master to stop talking to Armin, his thoughts were jumbled and rattled, no pain, no sex. He was just to clean; he could do that. He nodded to himself. He would clean the room, till not a speck of dirt was remaining, he would make his master not regret not hurting him, no using pain as punishment for shattering his cup, making him tired or not eating the food he was generously given.

Levi and Armin walked into the room, “Eren?” Levi called.

Looking up Eren watched the man.

“What is this punishment for?” Levi asked, he wanted it to be clear.

“For keeping you awake master, for not being able to keep down the food you give me and for breaking your possessions.”

“Wrong,” Levi stated. He watched as Eren’s eyes went wide and he trembled, he could see he was trying to think of what else he had done. Though he was surprised at what Eren thought he had done wrong, he didn’t even realise that he was fretting over keeping him awake after the nightmare or he was worried by the fact he was sick.

He sat in front of the boy and lifted his head up, till Eren was sitting, “Look at me,” waiting for those scared green eyes to stare at him. “I am your Master Eren, it is my job to look after you, care for you and make sure you have everything you need. This includes making sure you don’t suffer, I want you to come to me when you have nightmares, the fact you had a nightmare is not your fault and is not punishable.” He waited letting that sink in, “However,” Eren flinched, “You being sick this morning, did I not tell you yesterday you are to stop eating when you have had enough?”

Eren waited, but Master just looked at him expectantly, “Yes Master, you said you didn’t want me to be sick.”

“Then why did you ignore that order?” He held his hand up to Armin, who took a step forward, the glare he sent him, stilled the blonde.

Eren whimpered, “I’m sorry master.”

“That is not an answer, why did you ignore my command?”

Eren mewled, “I didn’t want you angry at me.”

“Why would I be angry at you?”

“Because,” he paused, “Because I thought you were mad, I kept you awake all night, I didn’t want you angry that I didn’t eat everything you gave me.”

“What did I just say about nightmares?”

“I’m sorry master.”

“What did I just say about nightmares?”

“That – that I am to come to you, that I am not to suffer from them?” Eren shivered he posed it as a question, he wasn’t sure, he didn’t really believe it.

Levi heard the hesitation, “That’s right Eren, you aren’t to suffer from nightmares, or anything else. If you are scared, or hurt, or confused by anything,” he made sure he was staring hard into Eren’s eyes, “ANYTHING,” he emphasised the word. “You are to come to me or Armin, and ask, you are not to get worked up over it, ask, we will not be angry or upset with you okay?”

Eren bit his lip, the words going through his head. Slowly he nodded, “Yes Master.”

“Now your breakfast, your punishment,” Eren flinched, “For not stopping when you were full, is you are to dust this room. This punishment is not for vomiting,” startled eyes blinked at him, “No Eren, you were sick because you were scared, and that is my fault,” he put his hand up when Eren started to shake his head. “It was MY FAULT, that I did not see your distress, but it was your fault for not stopping when you felt full. Do you understand this?”

Eren nodded.

“Say it, I want to hear what your thoughts are.”

Eren bit his lip again, “I – I – I am being punished because I didn’t stop when I was full. I am not” he frowned and wiggled, clearly uncomfortable and confused, “I am not in trouble for being sick. That is Master’s fa-“ he shook his head, “Master isn’t at fault, Master is good, Master is kin-“

“Eren,” Levi cut over him, “I am at fault, and that is not your fault okay? Now for the rest, it is not your fault you broke the cup. I left it to close to the edge of the table, you bumped the table and it fell off, that was nobodies’ fault, it happened, things break all the time. If you had thrown it deliberately and broke it, I would not be happy, but it was an accident, nothing more. Forget about the cup.”

“However, you self-punishing yourself, is the most disobedient thing you have done.”

Eren frowned, he was confused, so confused.

Levi could see that confusion on his face. “What do you do when you are hurt, scared or confused?”

“Come to you or Sir,” he nodded to Armin.

Levi waited, he could see the confusion in Eren, his thoughts so clearly jumbled in his eyes.

“Why?” he finally asked, his shoulders hunched in, as if expecting a blow. “Why is my hurting myself bad?”

“Because I don’t want you in pain?”

That made Eren even more confused, “Bu-“ he paused.

“Go on Eren, I will not be angry if you ask questions.”

“But they liked it, they encouraged it, if I was bad, and they weren’t around I hurt myself, like a good pet.” Eren was hugging himself, his body rocking back and forth.

Levi knew it was starting to get to much for Eren now, but he had to get this through to the boy, had to get it in his head, he knew he wouldn’t fix it all with this one conversation, but it was the starting point.

“I am not them, Eren, I am your new Master, you are not in Sea Port anymore, you are here with me in Mitras. “I will not punish you with pain, I will never ever rape you Eren, I will never take a whip or flogger to you.” Eren’s nightmare last night had been Reiner punishing him with a whip. “I will never intently cause you that much pain, that you can’t think of anything but pain, that was in your past, it will not happen while you are under my care.”

Eren burst into tears, “Mas-ter,” he sobbed, as he crawled forward that small distance and placed his head on Levi’s lap.

Stopping his own grimace at the tears and snot that was more than likely getting on his pants, he just ran his fingers through, Eren’s hair and the other hand along his shoulder.

He couldn’t believe it, but he wanted the relief, the strain of pain hovering over him, it broke and he cried, he sobbed into the lap of the man that held his entire existence in his hand, and he was offering him a safe place, a gentle home, he cried and cried, but his master didn’t shove him off, or tell him to stop. Just letting him, cry himself out, rubbing soothing circles into his back, and hair. Finally, he stopped and he sat back up, wiping his eyes, with the sleeve of his new better fitting clothes. “Sorry master,” he whispered.

“I want you to come to me Eren, or Armin,” Levi said softly, ignoring the dampness of his trousers. “You are not alone anymore.” He waited for Eren to stop nodding and he stood. “For ignoring my order of not stopping when full, NOT for vomiting, and for the punishment of self-harm, you Eren, are to clean this room. Armin is to supervise you, any confusion you are to ask him. Do you understand?”

“Yes Master, I am being punished for not following orders and for self-punishment.”

“And not?” Levi asked.

This Eren hesitated at, “And not – not – keeping Master awake – and – not vomiting and – and- not – break-breaking Masters – c-cup,” his trembling was so bad he wasn’t able to speak properly.

“That is correct Eren.” Levi waited for Eren to stop shaking so bad. “Very well you may start, I will be back later.” He nodded to Armin and marched from the room.

He was down the hall before he glanced at his pants. Glaring at the wet spots, more for what they were from, he thought of snot on him had him shivering himself, but he would never stop Eren from coming to him. But it didn’t mean that he didn’t half run to his room, to change his pants. Sitting down at his small desk, once changed, he dropped his head into his hands. He cursed himself at not seeing the signs of distress from Eren. He needed to step up his game and pay more attention if he was going to get to the end goal of bringing Eren back. He stood up and tidied his already pristine uniform, it was time to talk to his men, and get them ready for what is to come.

**

Armin waited for a moment, letting Eren settle and get his thoughts back under control. Finally, Eren stopped fidgeting and his eyes calmed, “Alright Eren, shall we start?”

“No, it’s my punishment,” Eren shook his head, from where he still knelt, “I got to do it.” He scrambled across the floor on hands and knees, grabbing the cloths and bucket on the floor and hugged them to his chest.   
“Okay,” Armin said as he sat down. “Why don’t you start over there.” It took time but eventually Eren stopped twitching at everything and Armin got him standing and he finished dusting.

Gathering the last pile of dirt and placing it in the bucket he turned his eyes to Armin, “Wh-what now sir?” he asked softly.

“Moping the floor.” Armin motioned for the bucket of water, and the cloth, grabbing it Eren started in the furthest corner, wetting the cloth, he started on the first stone and wiped it down. It took time, going stone by stone, but the monotony was calming, and Armin could see that, so instead of insisting on an actual mop, he let Eren clean them one by one.

The entire time, what his master had said tumbled around inside his head. _‘Come to me if you are scared, hurt or confused._ _’_ He had never had that, never had someone concerned about him, he bit his lip, chewing on it, as he cleaned. Those words, that one tiny sentence filled him with more hope than anything else. Master hadn’t hurt him, since he had come to him, gave him a bed to sleep on, not the floor, not chained to a post, not a cage, or not even in his master’s bed, free for open use. An actually bed on his own, with sheets and a blanket, not just rags or nothing at all for warmth. And no sex, not once had he been bent over and ravaged, not once did he feel the pain of his body being forced open as he was taken. Nor had he hit him, or hurt him. There was the little incident with the collar, his fingers moved up to the soft leather that wrapped around his throat, but Master had removed it so he couldn’t be shocked anymore. Maybe just maybe he did care, he was saying the truth. That tiny spark, that tiny glimmer of hope grew, he would trust master more. He would trust master and what he said. A small smile tugged at his mouth.

Armin watched as Eren stopped cleaning, his hand coming up to his throat, and play along the collar, his eyes distant and far away, but a small smile and a nod, made Armin hopeful. Just maybe, just maybe, Levi’s conversation with him before was getting through to Eren.  


	16. Quiet Time

The conversation with Eren still fresh in his mind he gathered his team and took the outside, where there was absolutely no chance of Eren hearing them.

“Where’s Armin?” Mikasa asked.

“He is watching Eren, seeing over his punishment.” Levi answered, he watched as Mikasa got angry, she stood.

“HOW CAN YOU PUNISH HIM, AFTER EVERYTHING HE HAS BEEN THOUGH?” Mikasa yelled.

Levi sneered at her, “I told you, I warned you of this, I said he would need punishing and you say you could handle it. If not get out, leave this caste now and don’t come back. You have been kicked from the scouts for 12 months, I don’t care where you go, just fuck off.” He paused watching the angry woman, “He flayed the skin off his own arms, because I put him in time out thinking that it would be enough for him to calm down. He rubbed his own arms and hands raw on the stone floor, till he had just about peeled all the skin of his arms off.” His squad turned pale. Mikasa froze her eyes begging him to stay it was not the truth. “He thought that he was doing the right thing by self-harming, to stop this I have set him to cleaning one of the rooms on his own, just dusting then moping the floor, that is it.”

Mikasa deflated, “Sorry,” she said softly.

“I know he was your brother once, and still is, but you can’t baby him Ackerman, that is not what he needs right this moment.” Levi glared at her.

“From tomorrow Eren will start doing the daily chores around the castle with you lot, he needs to learn that he can trust all of here in the castle. Until he has that trust he will not get better. Eld and Gunther you will take him to the stables tomorrow and get him to help with the horses.” The two men nod. “He will be scared and timid, I will not be there to help, he needs to look at you for instructions, just start him on something easy, and see how he goes.” He turns his gaze on Oluo. “Oluo,” he snaps, “You will stop with your stupid imitation on me, Eren doesn’t need you lording over him, if I find out you have done anything to scare Eren on purpose I will kick your arse across the flat and you will be set to latrine duty for the rest of your miserable life.”

Oluo gulped at the glare the man was sending him and nodded, “Yes captain.” The others around him sniggering, Petra especially amused.

Levi glared at them, “You lot will keep him in line. Petra,” he snapped, the woman turning her attention to him, “You get to babysit him first.”

Petra groaned, “Yes Captain.”

“And use my name, not captain or corporal, I want Eren to get comfortable with everyone’s names. I have already told Armin this.”

The man nodded at them, turned on his heel and left, the squad watched him go before they turned to each other.

“He peeled off his own skin, just because he broke a cup?” Petra asked, her face twisted in pain.

Eld shook his head, “You should have seen him, Captain took his collar off, the one that shocked him, he took it off and Eren went into a full blown panic attack, I was sent to buy a collar, when I got back Captain had wrapped his cravat around his throat and Eren was kissing his fingers,” the man bowed his head. “We did this-,” he looked around at all of them except Mikasa, “We did this, it is all our fault. We didn’t listen to the Captain; we didn’t stop attacking Eren. He went through all those years in pain, abused because we didn’t trust him or the captain.” The entire squad hung their heads, guilt hit them, truly hit them in that moment.

“We thought he was dead, it didn’t really matter,” Guther said softly.

“Well he didn’t die, no he was made into a slave,” Mikasa spoke softly but deadly, the group froze and watched her warily. “Tortured, raped, neglected, starved, no ray of hope in his life,” those dark eyes turned on them, “Any of you hurt him again I will kill you.”

Petra took a chance and placed a hand on Mikasa’s arm. “What had happened, has happened, we are at fault, yes. But nothing can change the past, nor can we live in it. We will learn from it and grow from it, we will help Eren, we will help him learn that he can trust people again, learn that he is no longer a slave, and whatever he ends up deciding in the end when he is better,” Petra clenched her hand and Mikasa looked into her eyes, “And he will get better Mikasa, we will support and protect him.”

Mikasa just stared, before she nodded, “Yes we will help him. I will still kill you if you hurt him again.”

Petra just smiled, “I wouldn’t expect any less.”

**

The scratching of the quill stopped as he signed off his name. Writing the first report to Erwin, telling him that they had got to castle with no troubles and how Eren was progressing, he was to send a weekly report to the man. Exiting the room, he had taken as a office he saw Petra standing off to the side. “What?” he asked.

“We are with you Captain,” she said, “All of us.”

“I expected no less,” Levi answered, “Now go send this with one of those mangy pigeons,” he handed over the tightly packed small letter, “To Erwin.” They had multiple pigeons, most flew straight to the scouts but they had two others, one that flew to the Capital and one to the wall gate at Trost.

Nodding Petra took the paper and headed off to where they kept the pigeons. Disgusting creatures they were.

It had been two hours since he had left Armin in charge of Eren’s cleaning, he should be done by now. He reached the room, hearing Armin, “Well done Eren, Levi will be happy with you.” Stepping into the room, he looked around, it was spotless, “Well done Eren, you have done a good job.”

Eren actually grinned, it was a full smile, still timid, but a full smile not a tiny uplift of his lips only.

Levi smiled back, Armin, he ignored who was staring at him like he was in shock. “Let’s have some lunch.”

Eren nodded, “Yes Master,” he followed the man out the door, leaving Armin still speechless overseeing the Captain actually smiling.

***

Lunch was a quiet, everyone just chatting softly amongst themselves, as Eren ate slowly at his Masters feet, he is mindful of how much he actually eats and takes care that he doesn’t overdo it. There are still several mouthfuls of food when he stops, his stomach full.

“Had enough?” Levi asks.

“Yes Master,” Eren answers.

“You’ve done well.”

He feels happiness, it was such a small thing he had done, nothing worth praise, but his master was happy with him, happy that he had stopped when he needed to. He smiled softly, and hands the plate up to his master, who puts in on the table. He just sits there waiting patiently as master finished sipping on his tea. He realised with a jolt that he was happy, how long had it been since he was actually happy? He couldn’t remember, he tilted his head to the side thinking, unaware of Levi watching him from the side of his eye.

Eren had had enough for today, Levi thought, watching the boy and the flickering thoughts across his face. He didn’t want Eren to do anymore cleaning, not wanting the boy to associate it to the earlier punishment. Thinking of what to do his mind wandered to the library, he nodded to himself, an afternoon of reading, nothing painful, no working, no chores might just be what Eren needed to relax a bit more.

Lunch finished and leaving the others to clean up, he led Eren through the halls to the library. It wasn’t impressive by any means, but they had ‘forbidden’ books in here, that no one else had access to. Perks of being scouts. Scanning the titles, he found one of the ‘forbidden’ books he had read before. Why it was he had no idea, it was just children stories of make-believe lands, it was not something that he would normally have read or at least reread, but it was easy and simple to follow, opening it, he began to read.

_“Far out at sea the water is as blue as the petals of the loveliest cornflower and as clear as the purest glass, but it is very deep, deeper than any anchor cable can reach, many church towers would have to be placed on top of each other to stretch from the sea-bed to the surface. Down there the sea-folk live…..”_

_(_ It is the Hans Christian Andersen version of Little Mermaid)

Eren listens as he is taken to a far off world of little mermaids, genies, fairies and magic, but after a while he stopped listening to the words, just letting his masters voice fall over him, the deep baritone filling the air, sighing he leaned forward, taking the chance, he rested his head against his masters thigh, tense for only a moment as a hand descended and began to work fingers against his scalp.

Levi kept reading, even as Eren shuffled into a more comfortable position his head against his legs as his fingers threaded through his hair, more weight leaning against him, he just finished reading about a little cinder girl, when his eyes darted down at Eren, he wasn’t sleeping, but his eyes half closed just seeming to enjoy the attention. He was glad he had decided to read and not do more chores, even if the book was foolish. But nearly everything else in the library was about titans or titan orientated or geography and face it that wasn’t overly fun to read. Turning the page he started the next story, “Hansel and Gretel,” he began.

Hours flew by, with the turning of the pages, “……. _Suddenly the door of the room flew open and the draught of air caught up the little dancer, she fluttered like a sylph right into the stove by the side of the tin solider, and was instantly in flames and was gone. The tin solider melted down into a lump, the next morning, when the maid servant took the ashes out of the stove, she found him in the shape of a little tin heart. But of the little dancer, nothing remained but the tinsel rose, which was burnt black as cinder_.”

He shut the book and looked down at Eren who was just about asleep, “Eren,” he said softly and those sleepy eyes turned up to him, not lifting off his thigh. “Come on, let’s get up, it’s time to wash and then dinner.”

Eren nodded, yawning softly he pushed back and away from Levi stretching softly and slowly, Levi letting him, before he stood. Climbing to his feet beside Eren he put the book back where it belonged on the shelf. Leading the way, he led Eren out of the library and put to their room to wash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a small one, but felt right ending it there little bit of bonding time between Levi and Eren.
> 
> Also i don't take any ownership of the part bits of stories, all are from the Hans Christensen Anderson versions of the Little Mermaid and the Tin Solider


	17. Memory

Eren was nervous as he twiddled his hands as he followed Eld and Gunther. He was helping them in the stables today his Master said that he was busy with paperwork and that he was to listen to Eld and Gunther and do what they said. ‘ _They won’t hurt you Eren,’_ his master had said but he wasn’t sure about that. He bit his lip as they entered the stables, the sounds of horse greeting them.

Unknown to them, Levi slipped along the roof top, he had lied to Eren about paperwork, he had wanted the boy to go on his own, but he didn’t want to go far from him, just in case something happened. So, he settled on the roof, in the shade of another building and began to work on the bridle of his horse, the leather wearing in a few spots needing repairing.

“Okay Eren,” Eld turned around. “Gunther and I will be mucking, the stalls, you are to start up that end, and grab the food containers, make sure that there are no leftover scraps of food from yesterday and tip them out, then make sure each stalls water is full, the barrel is just outside the door that you fill out of. Oluo should be out there pumping water. Come to us when you are finished.”

“Yes sir,” Eren bowed his head, before rushing to the end of the stalls.

“Take your time Eren, there is no rush, we have all day if needed,” Gunther added.

“Yes sir,” he slowed his pace down. Reaching the last stall, he entered, the horse greeting him happily, smiling he ran his hands over her side, calmed down he reached her food bucket and started to clean.

Eld and Gunther grabbed their forks and began to muck the stalls, starting at the end away from Eren, giving him room. Taking one each side by side they began to work. It was a tedious but necessary job, filling carts with horse shit and wet hay, they marched in and out, piling it up onto the wagon outside, several local farmers nearby took the hay for use on their farms.

They worked in mostly silence, wary of what to say around Eren. When he had finished the water and food buckets, they started him on laying the fresh straw in the stalls as they finished the last few stalls. Taking out the last full carts, a young woman was hooking up the cart to a bullock.

“Hello Karin, how are you today?” Eld asked happily.

Karin turned and smiled, “Hello boys,” she fluttered her eyelashes at the men, it was fun flirting with the scouts, they all knew it was harmless fun. “So, how’s things going?”

“The usual,” Eld and Gunther lifting one cart and throwing it up top of the stinking pile, before throwing the next on up. Flexing their muscles as they went. Karin giggling at them.

“You know, you’re always welcome to join as at night anytime,” Gunther grinned.

“Hmmm, nah,” Karin giggled, “I’ll pass, cute as you are, I like my man to be home with me every night, giving me the lovin’ I need.”

Eld and Gunther grinned and laughed with her, she replied the same every single time that they were here. “Well that’s it, Karin,” Gunther said, “Done for the day.”

“Thank you, boys,” Karin moved up to the oxen and began to lead it away.

“She has one lucky husband,” Eld said.

“That she does,” Gunther and Eld grabbed their carts and wheeled them back into the stables. “What ten years we’ve known her for now, ever since her mother used to come and collect the muck?”

“Yep, pretty little teenager, grew into a beautiful woman.” They momentarily forgot about Eren as they kept talking, turning to a bit of solider filth. “Would love to have a tumble, that’s a fine piece of arse.”

“Damn your crude,” Eld muttered, but chuckling.

*

Eren, looks up as Eld and Gunther come back in, he finishes spreading out the hay in the stall when he hears them, “Would love to have a tumble, that’s a fine piece of arse.” Cold settles over him, his master may not want his body, but other men still do. He shivers, his master didn’t say that they others couldn’t have him. Tears are in his eyes, as he whimpered softly to himself, he looks down at his nice clothes that his master gave him, he didn’t want them torn or bloodied. So, he quickly strips, folding the clothes and placing them in the corner of the stall. Biting his lip, he trembles, this is what he was, this is what he was trained for, his master hadn’t told him not to serve other men, he knew it was too good to be true. Life was not kind. The men hadn’t noticed him yet, so he knelt and bent over, he just hoped that they would use oil and stretch him. “I- I am ready sirs,” he said, his body trembling trying not to cry.  

“I am ready, sirs,” Eld and Gunther heard, spooked slightly they turned and blinked at the sight of Eren naked and pushing his arse in the air.

Suddenly the words hit them, and they both stammered, “Ah- no – no, we – ah – don’t, please get dressed.”

Gunther bolted from the stables, looking for Levi. The man sighed, as he stood, glad he stuck around. He had just finished on his bridle, when Gunther came bolting from the stables and from the look on his face, something had happened with Eren. Jumping off the roof, he entered the stable. His eyes immediately finding a naked Eren and a flustered looking Eld.

“Why are you undressed Eren?” he asked.

Eren jumped when he heard his masters voice, he is suddenly scared, what if he looked like he was wanting this, would his master go back on his words and start using him. He mewls in confusion and fear.

“Remember what I said to you Eren?” Levi asked as he crouched down, bringing himself level to Eren, after motioning for the two men to find Eren’s clothes.

“To come to you if I am scared, in pain or confused.” Eren answered, looking up at his master, who just gazed back patiently. He bit his lip, “I’m confused master,” he finally answered.

Levi nodded, as Eld came forward with Eren’s clothes. He took them from him and motioned for Eren to dress, he did quickly.

“You, Master said I wasn’t going he used by you.” Eren finally spoke.

Levi nodded, not liking where this was potentially heading.

“Sirs, said,-” Eren bit his lip harder, he didn’t want to get in trouble nor them in trouble, they would come back and get him when master wasn’t around.

“What did they say Eren?”

Eren just shook his head, tears coming to his eyes, “I’m sorry Master,” he just bowed his head.

Eld stepped forward, “We were talking about the farmer girl that came and got the muck wagon. Karin,” he actually looked shamed, “We forgot Eren for a moment and were talking filth,” he paused, wincing at the look Levi had levelled on them.

“I said,” Gunther admitted, “I would love to have a tumble, that’s a fine piece of arse.”

The rage that flickered across Levi’s face, as Eren cringed and huddled in on himself.

“We’re sorry Eren, we didn’t mean to scare you,” Eld said, as he sat down on the ground. Gunther sitting next to him, “We forgot about you in here, we were just joking around, we meant nothing by it.”

Eren just huddled in closer, his arms hugging around his body as he peered through his hair at them, “You don’t want me?” he asked so softly glancing at his master.

“NO,” Gunther shakes his head putting his hands up, “No Eren, we don’t want that from you, I couldn’t do that, I couldn’t hurt you.”

Eld beside him shaking his head.

Eren shuffled, before Levi spoke up, he would deal with the two dunderheads in a moment.

“It’s not just me that won’t hurt you Eren, no one in this castle will ever hurt you in such away again. If you get confused, thinking that someone wants you like that, you are to come to me first, not just strip for them, okay?”

“Yes Master,” Eren nodded, relief filling him. “I’m sorry Master.”

“What for?”

“For not coming to you when I was confused.”

“It’s okay Eren, you will remember.” Levi turned his attention onto Gunther and Eld, both men bracing themselves. “As for you two idiots, for your foul language use and idiocy, you are to clean every window in the tower, from the outside.”

Eld and Gunther do their best not the groan.

“Eren and I will finish in here, go get your 3DMG on and get to work,” Levi glared at them.

Eren watched as both men nodded and shuffled outside. “Master?” he started.

“Yes Eren.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Don’t understand what?”

“Why are they being punished, they are free men?”

“Even free people are able to be punished, they did you wrong, not thinking, so they are to clean every window in the tower.” Levi waited watching as Eren thought it through before nodding. “Yes master,” he didn’t completely understand, but he nodded anyway.

“Come on, lets finish laying out this straw.”

Together they finished the last of the stalls, and then fed the horses, by the time that they did that and exited the stables, Gunther and Eld were hanging from the side walls, washing the windows.

“Come on Eren, let’s get lunch.” Levi led them back inside.

***

One month later

Eren knelt washing the clothes, scrubbing away at the standard issue shirts when a scarf, a red old scarf that had seen many repairs, was next in the pile. Frowning he picked it up, it was so familiar, why? He just couldn’t place it; he hadn’t seen any of the scouts wearing it. Frowning he continued to wash it, before hanging it to dry. By the time he finished the last of the scrubbing, they first lot he had washed was dry, folding and packing them into piles of what belonged to whom, he frowned at the scarf, it was amongst Armin’s things, but it didn’t feel right, for some silly reason he placed it on top of Mikasa’s pile.

Walking through the castle, he placed everyone’s clothes on their beds, but the scarf, Mikasa the last room he went to, frowning he picked it up, running the fabric under his fingers, he walked with it to the training grounds, everyone was there, running, sparing or doing core training. Everyone stopped as they saw him coming with the red scarf, they used to see Mikasa wearing all the time.

Mikasa froze as she saw her old scarf in Eren’s hands, watching him walk towards her, he didn’t say anything as he placed the scarf over her head, wrapping it around her neck, before nodding, “It looks good on you,” Eren smiled and walked off, back to finish the laundry.

Armin came over to the stunned Mikasa, “I’m sorry Mikasa, I must have accidently picked up the scarf in the washing, he wasn’t supposed to find it.” He was clearly upset, but she just pulled him into her arms, hugging him tight. “He remembered,” she whispered, “he may not know why, but he remembered it was mine,” when she pulled back, Armin could see she was crying.

Mikasa went back to wearing the scarf every day from then on.

**

Levi watched the exchange, Eren had been with them for just over a month now, he had taken it slow, but he had managed to break the boy of kneeling when he ate, eating at the table with them, and he was even calling everyone, except him by their names and not sir or madam, he was still Master, but he had a feeling that would take some time to stop. But seeing Eren give that stupidly red scarf over to Mikasa had given him a bit of hope that Eren was still in there, and not the subservient slave he was getting used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so another short chapter but the action starts again in the next one. Everyone's "Favourite" character is back, hehehehe


	18. Dreams and Obssessions

6 Months later

(7 months since scouts moved to castle)

_Pain, pain, THRUST, a man, grunting into his ear, before biting down on his shoulder, he screams, as the man erupted inside of him, teeth eased from his shoulder as the man pulled out. He whimpered, breathing deeply enjoying the moment of peace as moans and wails from the other slaves around the room filled the air, along with the grunting and laughter of the men. Suddenly another set of hands grab his hips, lifting him and pushing him towards the knee-high table, pushing him chest down over the table, he spread his legs wide as was expected and another man pushed inside of him. He didn’t wail, his back and bottom where numb, as the man grunted over him, slamming his hips into the table._

Eren woke, tears running down his face, his heart hammering, the phantom pain from that night echoing over him. A quick glance across the room, showed Levi’s bed empty, but it wasn’t unusual, the man just never seemed to sleep. His body trembled as he laid there, images of that night and others similar to the party swimming through his thoughts, when the door opened.

Levi opened the door silently slipping back in, hoping he didn’t wake Eren, but he sighed when he saw Eren awake and crying, moving quietly across the floor he sat down on the bed next to crying young man. “Nightmare?” he asked.

Eren sobbed softly, “Yes,” he wiggled closer to Levi, and placed his head on his lap.

Well and truly used to the cuddly boy now, Levi ran his fingers through his hair, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Eren is quiet, Levi thinks he isn’t going to speak, settling back to just sooth him, Eren began to speak. “It was a party again.”

“One where they dressed you up?” It was not a new dream, Eren often woke screaming and crying from those.

“It was an important party, I don’t remember what for, or why, but I was told to be on best behaviour. There were more men than usual, I never been at a party that big before, there was over a hundred men and their wives, but only 5 slaves. Usually I got breaks, but it was just continuous man after man using me,” Eren’s voice began to rise in pitch.

Levi began his hum, it helped, Eren losing the tension. “It’s over Eren, all over, you never have to go back there again.” He moved him so he was laying flat on his bed, before laying down beside him. “It’s all over no one will hurt you like that again.” He rubbed Eren’s back as he cuddled tighter into him. Slowly the trembling muscles and soft sobs settled, “Thank you Levi,” he whispered and Eren slipped back into a sleep. Easing away from him, Levi walked over to the small desk in the corner, lighting a candle he dragged a sheet of paper out, he may as well write his report out to Erwin, he didn’t feel like sleeping and he wanted to stay close to Eren in case he started having another nightmare.

He started writing down how Eren was progressing before he looked across at the sleeping brunet. It was the seventh month, almost going into the eighth, and lot and not a lot had changed. He was happy enough with everyone, and was no longer afraid of punishments, some of the things, Levi believed he did on purpose just to push buttons, too see how far he could go, he got put on utensils polishing for that. He would laugh with Armin and Mikasa, and fool around, it was almost like he was normal sometimes. But apart from a few things here and there he didn’t seem to be regaining his memories, just little things like the scarf incident months ago, made Armin and Mikasa hold onto hope. But Levi really wasn’t sure, he had told Erwin so, and then man said he was arranging something.

But the best improvement was the blind obedience, it was gone, Eren still called him Master here and there if he thought he was in trouble, but for the most part he and everyone else was called by their names. Eren was also comfortable just doing stuff without asking permission or needing to be told to do something. He caught him in the kitchen a few weeks ago making himself breakfast, and then only the other day, Eren was reading in the library. He had tried to give him his own room several times now, but Eren had freaked out, the first time into a full-blown panic attack. When asked why he was so scared he answered with, he was his protector, what if someone came to take him back to Sea Port, he wouldn’t be there to protect him. The second time a month later when asked, Eren had shut down, not talking to anyone, not doing anything, till he got cranky with him, and said that if he wanted to act like a child he could sit in the corner. It took several hours but eventually Eren came to him, ‘Don’t let them take me?’ he had pleaded. So, Levi dropped the idea of Eren getting his own room, he was still so reliant on an individual.

Finishing writing his report he sealed it, he would get it sent in the morning, for now, he settled back in his own bed, his eyes on Eren as he slept. They had only five more months till the year was up. He hoped for Eren’s sake it was him getting his memories back.

***

Bertolt watched as Reiner paced back and forth, he was worried the man was going insane, Reiner was a good friend or at least used to be until he had become obsessed with that slave boy. After he had pulled Reiner out of the pile of titans at Mitras, he had picked him up and ran, Annie climbing on him as well. Clearing the outer wall of Mitras he continued till he was at the first ruins along the way between Mitras and Sea Port. What would normally take three days of travel he did in a matter of hours, his long strides clearing a massive area.

The three of them pulled themselves out of their titans bodies, Reiner raged and screamed that they had been defeated, until Annie punched him on the chin. Telling him to shut up, the two of them ganged up on the large man, saying that they were going back to Sea Port with or without him. Reiner had sulked all night, but the next day he transformed and with Bertolt and Annie sitting on his shoulders, he continued their journey back to Sea Port.

When they got home, they made their report about Tribond being dead and his mean lost, the other lords didn’t seem to care, only arguing about who would be the next master of shipments and life went on like it always did.

But Bertolt watched his friend, the man was going more and more insane as the months rolled by, and both he and Annie agreed that it was better to keep their distance especially when he started drinking like he was now.  

*

Reiner growled, his teeth clacking against each other. It had been six months, six whole months. He wanted his boy, his pet back. He was his slave, and no one else’s, he glared at Bertolt he still couldn’t forgive the man for giving his boy away so easily. He took another large gulp of the beer in his hands. Growling he threw the bottle with the dregs left at the bottom at Bertolt who dodged it, the bottle shattering against the wall behind him.  

Bertolt and Annie didn’t seem to care, they had lost, to just plain old pathetic humans, his pet had let them down, he had stopped controlling the titans, Bertolt said that it was because he was exhausted. But Reiner bet it was because he was only faking not remembering, oh his pet remembered his old home, so he let the titans go, told them to attack Tribond and him. Reiner stewed in anger, “I’m leaving,” he snapped suddenly.

“What?” Bertolt looked up. “You can’t.”

“I am going,” Reiner snarled, “I will teach that boy a lesson, he will learn his place, he will watch as I use him to pull down those walls and I will take Mitras as mine.”

Bertolt, shakes his head, “It’s madness Reiner, let the boy go, get yourself another slave. He doesn’t matter, anymore.” He steps in front of the door, his eyes flickering across to Annie who was standing at the far end of the bar, the bar tender had disappeared out the back, no one wanted to get between two or even three brawling shifters.

“Out of my way Bertolt.” Reiner growled.

“No,” he stood tall, suddenly Reiner’s fist shot out, he was hit hard, he bounced back against the frame of the door and collapsed at the bottom of it, his jaw on fire and head ringing.

Annie moved over, “Enough Reiner,” the blond man turned to face her, “Go if you want, but do not expect us to help you.”

Reiner snarls at her, “I don’t want you fucking help anyway.”

Bertolt pulls himself to his feet as Reiner walks through the door, Annie helping him keep his balance.

“They will kill him,” Annie said softly.

Bertolt just looked down sadly, “I know.” He moved to the bar, reaching across he grabbed a bottle of whatever hit his hand first. A large mouthful, and the liquid burned its way down his throat. Coughing and gasping he raised it to Annie. “To old friends.”

Annie took the bottle, “To idiots,” and drank.


	19. The Greys

“…..now you understand Eren is a trouble young man, he needs help and guidance and I believe it may be more than what the scouts can provide for him,” Erwin finished explaining the history of one Eren Yeager. “Do you believe that you could take such a boy on? With all the responsibilities that come with him?”

The woman and man on the other side of his desk, just looked at each other a moment. “We don’t have the room for him in our small house, we just gave the bigger house on the farm to our daughter and son-in-law, they are expecting their first baby.” Janine Grey said, “We would love to help, but we don’t have the provisions.”

“What if I said that you could live permanently in the castle? There is a fully separate dwelling that is attached to the side of the castle, inside the walls of course, it has three bedrooms, one main bathroom, one combined dining and kitchen, the stables will be at your full use. There is a rundown chicken coop, pig sty and cattle pen, but they are all fixable. You are also able to farm as much of the land that is owned by the scouts around the castle. There is a whole fifty acres of land. Some of it is covered in forest, but there are decent clearings and a nice large permanent stream that runs nearby the castle itself. This can be your permanent home for the rest of your lives, it will not be a short term only, you can remain there till the day that you desire to leave.” Erwin sat back, as the couple blinked at him. “And even if Eren is to get better and leave, you are still welcome to stay there.”

Janine and her husband Craig, were ex scouts, both had served for a long time before he had enlisted and joined, Janine was pregnant and avoided the disastrous mission that had costed Craig his right leg from just above his knee. The man pushing him to the side as a titan was about to grab him, instead he grabbed Craig and bit his right leg off, before the rest of the scouts rallied, they saved him and got him back to the city, but after that Craig and his wife Janine, retired from the scouts and became farmers.

Janine nodded, and smiled, the lines of age were there both now in their fifties, grey tinges in their hair, but still fit from years of hard work in the scouts and then as farmers. “We will help Eren, in whatever way he needs.”

“When would you like us to start?” Craig asked.

“As soon as you are able,” Erwin smiled, “Captain Levi still has Eren under his care for just over four months, but he takes awhile to warm up to new people, and we don’t want to shock him he falls back into old habits. I want to have him used to you, reliant on you before, Levi and his squad return to normal duties.”

Craig and Janine muttered to each other quickly, “It will take us a week.”

“Very well, I will be waiting at the front of your place in a week,” Erwin stood, “is there anything that you might need, livestock?”

“Thank you, Erwin, but no, we have our own milking cow, and we can take a pig, then there are the chickens,” Craig stood, wobbling a touch on his fake leg, his crutch beside him. “We will see you in a week.”

Erwin stood and shook both their hands and watched as Craig limped from the room, his odd steps echoing down the hall. Sitting down he grabbed a pen and paper, scratching a quick note to Levi what was going to happen, Levi would have the pens ready by the time the Grey’s were ready to move in.

***

Eren grinned as he threw a forkful of hay over Mikasa. The woman froze a moment, before growling and began to chase Eren, the man laughing as he ran.

Erwin rode into the courtyard to see Mikasa tackle Eren and begin to tickle him, laughter roaring from the young man.

“So that’s him?” Janine asked as she pulled the horse pulling the cart to a stop.

“That’s him,” Erwin answered.

“He’s so young, to young to have been through such horrors, not that anyone should ever go through what he has,” Craig added, sitting beside his wife. Watching as Eren spotted them standing in the opening of the courtyard. His demeaner changed straight away, the smile dropped, shoulders curled in on themselves and he cowered behind the woman who had stopped tickling him. The said woman turning to glare at them.

“Erwin,” Eld moved across the courtyard, greeting them, “all the animal pens have been fixed, or just completely rebuilt, ready for their new occupiers.”

Janine watched as Captain Levi exited the castle, and Eren scampered across the courtyard over to his side, latching onto his shirt hiding behind him. They watched as the man said something to Eren, who just shook his head and stayed attached to Levi’s shirt, the man huffed and walked towards them, towing Eren along behind.

“Levi, this is Craig and Janine Grey,” Erwin introduced them, as Levi nodded.

“Eren, come and say hello, they will be living at the castle with us, they are farmers and used to be scouts,” Levi said.

“Master?” Eren whimpered, and Levi sighed, Eren had to be more scared then he was showing to be calling him master.

“It’s okay they won’t hurt you,” Levi tried to grab Eren’s hand and untangle it from his shirt, but the grip just got tighter, and Eren pressed himself up against his back, and he could feel the trembling.

Janine climbed down from the cart and moved slowly over to the pair, everyone watching her carefully and with baited breath. She knelt a few feet away from Levi who was watching her with a blank look as those green eyes peered over his shoulder. “My name is Janine,” she smiled.

Eren shifted from foot to foot, as he watched the woman smile, she was pretty for her age, black hair lined with grey streaks, green eyes similar in colour to his stared at him kindly, no sign of anger or disgust. He bit his lip, and he nodded at her, before letting go of Levi’s shirt and fleeing, straight back into the castle, not stopping running until he hit his and Levi’s rooms.

Levi sighed, “Well could have gone worse,” he said. He held out his hand and helped Janine to her feet, “He is shy, he will take a bit to get used to you.”

“It’s fine Captain Levi, we both knew when we took this role on it would be a bumpy ride from the very beginning.” Craig nodding behind her.

The next few hours were spent, housing the animals and getting Craig and Janine set up in their new home.

As Erwin and Armin gave the tour, Eld and Gunther would give them a tour of the grounds tomorrow when there was more time, Levi went in search of Eren. Checking the library and few other of the main holding areas he found him in their room, hiding in his bed.

“Eren,” he sat down, “You trust me, don’t you?”

Eren peaked out from under his blanket, “Of course Levi,” he smiled, it was tentative and soft but a smile.

“I would never get someone here that would hurt you okay? Craig and Janine are here to farm the land and have livestock, we will have fresh milk and eggs again.”

“It was fine before,” Eren pouted.

“Just give them a chance okay Eren,” Levi held out his hand. Only hesitating a moment Eren took it, and climbed out from under his blankets.

“Come on let’s go and eat lunch.”

*

The following days just began to fit into one another, Erwin had said goodbye the day after he and the Grey’s arrived and Gunther and Eld had given them a tour of the scout’s land and where they could crop if they wished. And any produce grown was able to be sold back to the scouts first. Janine hummed as she began to set the house up as she liked, it was a nice home, bigger than the small house they had back on the farm, but it was good, it was nice to be on their own again, they had handed the farm over to the younger generation, Craig’s leg was becoming harder for him around the farm, especially with the heavier labour. She hoped Eren would open up to them fairly quickly, in fact she had felt his eyes on her over the few days as she collected eggs from the chickens, fed the horse and pig and milked the cow. Craig to, said that spotted Eren watching him to from time to time. For the time being they would let Eren just watch them, and hope that he would come to them first.

Levi pinched the top of his nose, Eren was starting to drive him crazy, he just couldn’t sit still, fidgeting all the time, eyes glancing around as if expecting an attack. Ever since the Grey’s had arrived, he was a nervous ball, but it had to be done, he couldn’t look after Eren forever, already a year was to long for him to not be on the front lines. There was dissention on the streets that the scouts hadn’t done anything for eight months, the fact that they had saved the city meant nothing to them. He tsked as he took a drink from his tea, Eren freezing his eyes wide as he watched him, his tsk was angry.

“I’m not angry at you Eren,” he said. “Sit down, you are making me dizzy with your pacing back and forth.”

Smiling sheepishly, Eren sat beside Levi, before he had to move again, the anxiety getting to him. At a sigh from Levi, he shuffled, “I am going outside for a bit,” before moving to the door and outside.

Levi waited, listening to the sound of Eren’s footsteps down the hall, before he slipped out, tailing the boy.

*

Eren moved outside, pausing in the door way, he looked around, but not seeing anyone he, well not seeing the Grey’s at least, Eld and Gunther were tending to the horses. Quietly he slipped across the courtyard not seeing the dark shape moving across the rooftops behind him. Biting his lip, he moved along the side wall, passing the pen holding the pig, startling as it squealed at him. He twitched and recoiled backwards, tripping over his own feet he landed in the dirt. A soft laugh made him flinch and look around wildly, his eyes landing on Janine.

“She won’t hurt you dear, she is pregnant, and doesn’t want anyone near the ‘nest’ she is building, and you walked straight past it,” Janine smiled as she stayed sitting next to pen on the other side from Eren. “Why don’t you come here and see for yourself,” she beckoned, waving her hand as Eren stood.

Eren was wary, chewing on his lip, as he slipped forward, Levi said they were safe, he trusted Levi not to let anyone hurt him. Rounding the corner, he peered over the wall, as he kept several metres between him and Janine, in the sty was a massive sow, her belly round and low to the ground. He blinked, he had never seen a pig that big before, “when will she give birth?” he asked his curiosity more than his fear.

“Be another week or so dear,” Janine said happily, “Here want to feed her?”

Eren glanced at the bucket in her hand, and nodded shyly, slowly he stuck his hand out and took an old bruised apple. Moving to throw the apple to the pig, Janine spoke up, “Oh no dear, just call her, she will eat from your hand, just call her name out, Burtie honey, come and get your breakfast.” Janine grinned at him, and nodded.

“Burtie,” he called out, the pig was already looking at them, due to Janine calls. He waved the apple and the rotund pig waddled over to him, sniffing at the apple before taking it from him, crunching away. Smiling he turned around and grabbed another half rotten and bruised fruit, slowly he fed each piece to her, Janine slowly getting closer and closer till she was standing next to Eren, the bucket the only thing between them.

Eren laughed as the pig nosed around for more, “Who’s next?” he asked suddenly.

Janine blinked and Eren flinched, as if realising what he had done, “So-“ he began to say when Janine cut over the top of him, “I have to milk Bell, the cow, want to help?”

Eren hesitated a moment before nodding, soon he was sitting under Bell the cow milking her, Janine watching with a happy smile and encouraging words despite half the milk ending on the floor or on Eren.

***

Days and weeks flowed into one another, and if anyone wanted to find Eren all they had to do was go looking for the Grey’s and Eren would be following them around like a little duckling, it was funny to watch in many ways but as the ninth month passed, Levi honestly believed that this was the life Eren was to live from now on, even Mikasa and Armin were starting to see the truth that their Eren, the old Eren, was gone. The scouts began to do small outings, leaving Eren alone with the Grey’s at first just a few hours, then full days and then several days. The last few outings Eren didn’t even see them off, already out in the fields helping Craig with whatever crop he had in the ground.

Levi sat on top of his horse looking down over the field below, the scouts behind him, it had been two months since the Grey’s had joined them, ten months since he first brought Eren here, he watched at the small figure below run around, Eren the Farmer, a small part of him was envious the peace the boy would have in this life, but another larger part was also irritated at the loss of such a formidable weapon against the titans. But majority of him was just glad that Eren was as strong as he was and he was able to keep going despite the horrors of those years in Sea Port. With a tsk, he turned the horses head, they were going to Trost for a few days. The scouts fanned out behind him as they rode away from the castle and Eren, they would be back in a few days.

***

Reiner growled to himself, for over three weeks he had wandered around Trost trying to find Eren, but not a word or a sight or a sound about the boy, till he had overheard two farmers having a drink in a tavern, complaining about the scouts just giving away some prize land to farmers, just because they were scouts in the past. Then went on to complain about the Captain Levi and his squad sitting around doing nothing for ten months, it was a disgrace.

Taking the chance, he had moved to their table and order three more beers, they told him everything, thanking them and buying them another round, Reiner had slipped from the city, and made his way to the castle that they had told him of. Currently perched in a tree, hidden from sight he watched, growling once more under his breath as he watches his boy, running around freely, laughing and being happy. He had watched the scouts leave the day before, and he waited, now was his chance, his boy was his and no one else’s.

****

Dropping the last of the hay into the chute for Bell, Eren turned as a shadow passed over the door of the stable, looking up smiling thinking it was Craig or Janine, he froze, fear swept over him.

“Hello pet. Miss me?” Reiner smirked.

Eren began to tremble as his breathing picked up, he let out a little whimper, as Reiner walked forward, he took a step back and another till he was stumbling backwards, but Reiner’s arm shot out and grabbed him.

“Have you forgotten your place slave?” Reiner growled. “You belong to me and no one else.” Tugging on Eren’s arm he began to drag the smaller man from the stable.

“NOOOOO,” Eren screamed as he tugged and pulled, fighting against the hand that was holding him. “NOOO LET ME GO,” Eren struggled clawing at the hand on his arm.

*

Janine and Craig looked up startled at the sounds of Eren screaming. “LET ME GO,” they heard Eren yell, running Janine bolted towards the terrified screaming, Craig hobbling as fast as he could behind her, pitchfork used as a crutch to try and go that bit faster. Rounding the corner of the stables they saw Eren struggling against the hold of the much larger man.

“LET GO OF HIM,” Janine screamed as she rushed the man, her years in the scouts not lost, as she hit him hard in the chest knocking him back, but he didn’t let go of Eren either pulling him with her.

“Go away woman, this has nothing to do with you,” Reiner growled as he levelled his eyes on Janine.

“You are taking Eren, it has everything to do with us,” Craig growled as he came up beside Janine, fork levelled at Reiner. “Now let Eren go.”

“No,” Reiner growled as Eren twisted in his grip, but couldn’t break it.

Craig lunges forward suddenly with the fork and he stabs out. Reiner dodges the thrust, but let’s Eren go to do so, who scrambles back away from him, snarling in anger, he grabs the fork halfway up its handle, pulling it from Craig’s grip, who stumbled at the yank forward. A twirl in his hands, Reiner brought it straight around and back into the stomach of Craig.

Janine screamed, as she watched Craig pause, his eyes widen in shock and pain, before he crumbled to his knees, blood dribbling from his lips. “CRAIG.”

Eren watched like it was in slow motion as Reiner pulled the pitchfork from Craig spinning it and stabbing it into Craig. He sobbed, it was all his fault, all his fault. He looked up at Reiner and rage filled him, he growled and the man set eyes on him.

“If you had just done what you were told pet, none of this would have happened,” Reiner stated as he dropped the end of the fork, Craig grunting.

“I HATE YOU,” Eren screams at Reiner. “I HATE YOU.”

Reiner growled deeply, “That is no way to talk to your master, slave.”

“I AM NOT A SLAVE.” Eren reached up to the collar, the one so many times, Levi had said he could remove whenever he wanted, with quick finger he unbuckled the collar, it never felt right before until now. He threw it towards Reiner it landed at his feet, “I am not a slave,” he repeated again firmly.

“KNOW YOUR PLACE BOY!” Reiner took a step forward.

Janine watched the interaction between Eren and Reiner as she crept closer to Craig wanting to get to her husband, but when Reiner moved towards Eren she leapt at the man, she small gardening dagger poised. But a large hand shot out, grabbing her around the throat as the other clamped around her hand holding the dagger. Struggling she tried kicking out, but the hand around her throat tightened.

“LET HER GO,” Eren roared and charged, his body slamming into Reiner’s making him drop Janine. Falling the floor, she watched as Eren punched, and kicked the man the hours that he worked out with the scouts was coming handy. But the much larger man was taking the blows easily, even sending some back, leaving Eren with a bloody nose.

Reiner was pissed, his pet was not doing as he was supposed to be, as he took another blow to his arm. Growling he launched out grabbing Eren’s arms and twisting him, gathering the smaller man in his arms, he collapsed, his large form, covering Eren’s as he snarled and tried to fight his hold. “I will break you again pet, this time there will be no coming back, behave now and I will not tie you up and make you watch as I kill those two nice people,” Eren froze at those words, his eyes widening, as Reiner smirked. “You will be a good obedient little pet, when I let you up, you will be calm and you will get on the horse with me, otherwise I will kill them.” He paused a moment, “Answer me pet.”

Eren just whimpered and nodded as he stared at Janine who was holding onto the bleeding wounds in Craig’s stomach. “Yes.” He couldn’t let them die not for him, not after being so nice to him.

“Yes what?”

Eren couldn’t say it. He couldn’t.

“Yes, WHAT SLAVE!”

With a croaked sob, “Yes master.”

He bowed his head as Reiner pated his side, “Very good pet.” He stood slowly, wary of any resistance, but Eren just stood slowly his head bowed and lowered to the ground. “Come pet,” he led the way to the horse that he had hidden outside. Eren following behind him.

“EREN NO,” Janine cried out, “Don’t go with him.”

“I have to, he will hurt you,” Eren said tears rolling down his face. “I’m sorry,” he sobbed his shoulders shaking as he stepped over the leather collar in the dirt, “I’m so sorry.”

He climbed up onto the horse, and Reiner got on behind him.

Craig coughed as he tried to stand to follow them, blood pouring from his lips, the last thing he saw was the back of the arsehole riding away, and Janine’s screaming his name.

“Get -the -scouts,” he gasped out before fainting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to Nanners, I am glad you are enjoying it and for leaving the lovely comment.
> 
> And like always CrimsonSilhouette242 i hope you enjoyed this chapter, bit more action.


	20. DEATH

Levi was just settling down to go to bed, looking out his window, about to shut it, a horse bolted into the scout’s den. “HURRY,” the woman on the horse back screamed. “LEVI, CAPTAIN LEVI,” she yelled.

It was Karin, cursing he ran out his room and down the flight of stairs, there was only one reason why a farmer girl would come at this time, it had to be Eren.

By the time he hit the bottom flight he was joined by Hange, Mike and Erwin. “What is it?” Erwin asked as they cleared the door out into the courtyard, Karin was off her horse and the poor animal looked like it was ready to drop, sides covered in foam, its head hanging weakly, she must have riddened it hard all the way here.  

“It’s Eren,” Karin started.

Levi groaned internally he knew it.

“A man came, Janine says it he is called Reiner,” dread immediately filled the air around them, “He has Eren, he took him away, he stabbed Craig in the stomach with a fork, he was trying to protect Eren.” Karin panted as she talked, the young woman looked just as tired as her horse.

“GET THE LEVI SQUAD,” Erwin roared. “ANYONE HERE, GET THE HORSES READY, I WANT US OUT IN TEN MINUTES.”

The men and women around them turned into a flurry of movement, Armin who had wondered down the stairs, heard the news turning running back up them, knocking the signal for immediate leaving on the squad’s doors.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Mike in the lead, followed by Erwin, Levi and his squad, thundered from the city, spare horses running behind, Hange would follow with a second team, bringing more fresh horses and supplies. A third team heading for the wall, where Levi and Erwin think that it would be mostly likely for Reiner to try and cross, on the off chance that they didn’t catch them in time. There was no way that they were going to let Eren go this time. Levi clenched his jaw, as he held his torch even higher, trying to see what he could of the road ahead, guiding his horse which put so much trust in their riders that they would stop them from hitting any holes.

‘We’re coming Eren, hold on.’ Levi thought.

***

Eren just sat there as Reiner caressed his throat, “Don’t worry pet, I will get you a proper collar when we return to Sea Port.” Lips followed the fingers as they made his way down his neck. Turning his head to the side, Eren stared out into the darkness, it was pitch black, not even the moon to light to area, only the glow off the fire making any light. He knew he was shutting down, he was giving in already, he flinched as fingers grabbed his shirt, buttons flying everywhere as his shirt was ripped from his body, he didn’t even fight back as his pants were pulled down and his legs spread, but how he screamed as his body was torn open, after so long of being left alone. Reiner grunted above him as he wailed in pain, his fingers scrambling to grip at the grass under him. “Levi,” he whimpered. “Levi please.”

Reiner laughed over him stopping his movements, “Levi?” he asked, “The same man that you called for the first time? He didn’t come then did he pet, didn’t save you, and he wont this time, you are mine, you belong to me.” He resumed his thrusting, it felt so good to be back inside his pet.

Eren sobbed at the thought, no Levi cared for him, he would come for him. ‘ _Why did he leave you?’_ a nasty little voice sounded in the back of his head, ‘ _he obviously doesn’t care that much.’_ Tears of distraught and pain flooded down his cheeks, he felt himself go numb, not caring when Reiner finally finished inside of him, grunting as he pulled out, blood and semen, coating his legs. The man rolled over to the side pulling Eren into him, ‘Sleep pet,” Reiner ordered, ‘We have a big day tomorrow.”

But he didn’t sleep, he laid awake all night, one the pain in his backside and lower back was killing him, and two three more times, Reiner woke during the night and took him again and again.

By the time morning broke Eren was exhausted, black circles hung under his eyes and the blood and semen on his legs had dried and cracking against the inside of his thighs as he moved when Reiner nudged him to get up. Grunting he rolled on his knees, pain flaring through his back and down his legs.

“ _Come to me whenever you’re in pain, Eren, you are not to suffer on your own,”_ Levi’s voice floated into his head. “ _You’re free Eren, you are not a slave, remember this you are as free as you want to be.”_

“Get up, pet,” Reiner spat from where he stood stretching.

“No,” Eren growled anger filling him towards the man, the pain from last night, the anger at seeing him kill Craig, the years of pain and fear that he had before Levi showed him the truth of being looked after, cared for. Reiner wasn’t his master; Levi was right no one was.

“Excuse me?” Reiner growled dangerously.

“No,” Eren stumbled to his feet, wincing as more liquid oozed from him and down his legs. “I am free, I am not a slave.”

“I see you need more breaking,” Reiner lashed out, backhanding Eren, or he tried to, the smaller man ducking under the blow, launching himself at Reiner, clawing and biting at the man.

“YOU WANT TO BITE DO YOU?” Reiner yelled as Eren’s teeth latched onto his arm, where he was trying to shake him off. He lunged forward as his teeth bit into Eren’s hand.

Eren froze at the pain of the teeth sinking into his hand, but it was the long-forgotten feeling that flows through him, grabbing onto it he thinks that he wants to kill Reiner, make him hurt the way he had done to him. WOOOSSSSHHH, steam erupted everywhere, Reiner pushed back by the force of it. Standing tall Eren screamed, his voice echoing out over the land around them. His eyes going down, a long way down to the now tiny man that was at his feet. “DIE,” he screamed.

***

The squad was tired, but the kept on moving they had changed horses only an hour ago, leaving the others in a small area near a stream and good grass, their reigns dangling, knowing Hange’s team will find them and the horses wouldn’t wonder. It had just broken daylight when they swapped the horses. Mike still up front his nose, following the scent as well as his eyes tracking the ground.

When the quiet of the wind in the grass and soft calls of birds fell silent to a massive piercing scream.

The whole squad came to a standstill, trying to pin point the way that scream came from, they all knew it to.  

“Eren,” Mikasa called out.

A second just as loud scream came, it wasn’t far in front of them, they had caught up. Levi was just about to give the order to move forward when a loud whoosh and steam filled the air. If Eren was already in titan form, that had to be Reiner transforming.

“That will be Reiner, the Armoured Titan,” Armin called out. And the sound of two large bodies impacting each other filled the air.

As one the horses ran forward, just following the sound of a behemoth battle.

***

The squad pulled up. Levi wouldn’t admit it but he was worried. But there stood Eren in full titan form. Steam erupting from cuts and abrasions all over him. But Reiner to had suffered, steam only trickling from him though.   
Eren screamed and attacked his movements more agile than he was before. But slower. Not that it mattered, Reiner was slow in his titan form as well.   
They watched at the behemoths hit each other toppling trees around them, the ground shuddering under each step and heavy impact.

Eren screamed again, his eyes narrowed on Reiner, DIE, he screamed inside his head. Throwing a fist forward he hit the titan in the side of his head. Two of Eren’s fingers burst under the impact, but tiny cracks started to appear in the armour, which didn’t seem to heal as fast as Eren could.

Gathering himself up Levi shot from his horse his grapples catching a tree as he swung through the air. He was going to help Eren kill the fucker. His blades slam into Reiner’s neck, but the blades shattered, on the impact, cursing under his breathe Levi continued through with his movement and summersaulted up to a branch above the titan’s heads. Tossing the broken shaft away he reattached two new blades. Watching as Mike and Erwin flew through the air, also launching attacks against Reiner, blades snapping and breaking.   
  
Reiner growled as the scouts came to help. But they were no more than an annoying flies, distracting him from his target. He snarled at Eren, how dare the boy have the nerve to stand up against him like this, how dare he defy him, he would tear him from his titan, he would pummel the boy into a pulp, he would make him regret fighting against him every day for the rest of his miserable life, and Reiner would make sure that it was a long slow painful one.   


Armin watched as Petra, Eld, Gunther and Oluo joined the fray, everyone taking turns at the Armoured Titan. But blades kept shattering one after the other, Eren was clearly not thinking, he was just attacking, trying to brute strength over Reiner, his eyes glowed with rage, he wouldn’t win, couldn’t win like this, they needed to get him to calm down and start thinking rationally. Turning his eyes back on Reiner, he analysed the brute, watching, waiting for any sign of weakness they had to get past those armour plates. Suddenly the thought occurred to him, turning to Mikasa, “Hurry tell the scouts to target the back of the joints that’s where he is weakest. The back of the knees, and elbows, he can’t cover them in armour or he wouldn’t be able to move.”

“What about you?” Mikasa asked.

“I am going to try and talk sense into Eren, get him to calm down,” Armin shot of arching wide around the battle, high up into the trees behind Eren waiting for the perfect time to get onto Eren’s neck.

Mikasa left her horse and joined the fray, wanting to test Armin’s theory, she shot in lightning fast her blades aiming for the joint in the arm, slashing across it, she felt her blades, slicing through, muscles and sinew.

Reiner screamed in rage as he felt his arm go limp by his side, his eyes narrowing as he followed the blur of the one that had attacked him. Snarling he turned moving to attack the human.

Eren watched as Mikasa moved in, slicing a strip from Reiner’s arm. When he felt the light thump of something landing on the back of his neck. Growling he reached up to toss the thing off, when a sword slammed down into his nape, making his whole-body shiver.

“EREN,” Armin called down into his human body.

Opening his eyes Eren stared at the inside of his titan neck, he was so confused in that very moment, but Armin’s voice cut through it, he could trust Armin. “EREN YOU IN THERE?”

“Yes,” he tried to say, but found he couldn’t so he nodded his head, his titan nodding with him.

“You need to calm down,” Armin called, “You need to use your head, not your rage, think Eren, think.” Armin held on tightly as Eren shuffled on his feet.

Growling as he watched Reiner turn towards the ones he loved, the ones that had helped him so much, his giant hand reaching for the same branch that Mikasa and Levi stood on together. He was going to try and take two of the most important people to him away. Snarling he launched forward, Armin yelping as he shot his grapples into Eren’s neck, trying to stay balanced and hold onto his blade.  

“The joints, go for the joints,” Mikasa said as she landed, but Levi was already nodding, he had seen her move, “Armin found the weak spot.”

Suddenly Reiner was reaching for them, both shooting off their branch and away from one another, but Eren slammed into him from behind, toppling the two to the ground, Armin pulling his blade free and swinging to safety as they fell.

‘YOW WON’T HURT THEM,’ Eren shrieked down at the titan under him, he slammed Reiner back to the ground again.   
“Use your head,” Armin called out.   
Eren stares down at Reiner and began to sing. A warbled hum filling the area. The scouts all stopping at the sound coming from Eren.   
Reiner froze. His body stilling at the commands from the shifter over him. Inside his titan he struggled. He wouldn’t succumb to the song. He was stronger than the boy. Snarling he lashed out his arm feeling heavy as he slogged Eren across his jaw, breaking ernes concentration and his song. With a quick move he threw Eren off him and began to stand. But the smaller titan moved faster than him and was back on top of him.   
  
“Grapple Eren. Lock him down,” Armin yelled. “Remember what Mikasa showed you.”   
  
Eren grinned as he shifted his arms and legs wrapping around Reiner from behind locking his arms and legs in a powerful lock. Mikasa showing him how to disable someone stronger than him a month before in physical sparing practice.   
  
Letting his weight drop he brought Reiner back to the ground. His throat bringing back the hum. But Reiner still fought under him. His arms and legs pulling him along the ground.   
Jumping free of the tree. Mikasa, Erwin and mike all having the same idea they sliced through elbow and knee joints. Spinning in the air and coming back slicing even deeper.   
  
Reiner screamed as Eren tightened his limbs tighten. Feeling his armour cracking. Shattering under the onslaught. And the contrast pressure of Eren’s songs he gave in.   
The skin at the titan’s nape began to split.   
Levi was ready landing against the nape waiting as Reiner pulled himself free.   
Keeping one eye on Eren who’s head was right beside him large green eyes watching him, the other on Reiner as he pulled himself free of the muscles encasing him.   
  
Reiner pulled himself free of the large smoking carcass holding his hands up in the universal sign of surrender. Not too worried of the blade that was placed against his neck. The scouts wouldn’t kill him. They would take him and want to put him on trial he would escape before then. He grinned at Levi before staring at Eren. Those huge green eyes staring hatefully at him.   
“All right I give,” he said  
Levi hated his cocky grin pulling back his sword he sheathed it before punching him. Hard enough that he fell backwards off the titan’s form hitting the ground below them.   
  
Waiting for Levi to move Eren he threw the carcass to the side as he rolled onto his hands and knees towering over the scouts that had surrounded Reiner.   
Hate still filled him. A rage he never really felt before. He wanted the man in pain. Felling a fraction of what he had done to him. He wanted to kill Reiner. Reaching forward his huge hand swiped the air. Levi and the others just managing to get out the way of the massive fingers.   
Reiner wasn’t so lucky. He was lifted into the air. His lower body and arms trapped in the fist. Only his chest and head showing   
  
“Eren,” Erwin called out.   
Mikasa and Armin shouting. “Don’t do it Eren.”   
  
But Levi was silent along with the rest of his squad. Eren had the right to kill the man and he wasn’t going to stop him. Not that they could even if they had wanted to. He had heard all the horrible things that this human had done to him when Eren woke screaming in the night. Still feeling his hands all over him hurting him. He deserved to die.   
  
Reiner was talking but he didn’t hear a single word. All he could hear and feel was the phantom hands of this man over him. His voice in his ear as he panted. His body moving over his. Grunts and yells as he hit him. Snarling he clenched his fingers slowly. Enjoying as he watched Reiner being to scream in pain.   
Reiner struggled against the grip feeling his lower body start to be crushed. His legs snapping and breaking his muscles turning to mush.   
He tried to transform but he couldn’t not so close to his last one. He screamed his voice breaking with the pain   
Eren just squeezed harder watching as Reiner’s face turned red blood dripping from between his fingers. Then Reiner’s ribs collapsed and blood rushed from his mouth nose ears and eyes. He met out one last anguished scream before he slumped. He was dead. Eren opened his fingers and the body fell from him hand and hit the ground in a wet plop.   
  
He growled he was still angry. It wasn’t enough he lifted his foot and slammed down on the mush over and over till what was left was completely undisguisable just a red muddy puddle. He held his head back and screamed.   
  
Levi and his squad were wary they didn’t want Eren turning on him   
  
“Calm down Eren,” Levi called out when Eren finished screaming   
  
The titan paused and looked down at him. Seeing the scouts with their blades out watching him like they were scared of him and Levi standing in the front. “Calm down,” he said again   
  
His head let out a massive pound. And he shrieked as his hands moved to his head clutching it as he cried out in pain. Memories hundreds of memories came rushing back to him at once.   
  
He heard his mother’s voice soft and gentle singing to him. 

  
His father holding his hand laughing 

  
Armin and Mikasa playing with him. 

  
Titan’s attacking

   
His mother dying 

  
His father stabbing him with the serum

  
The years between with Armin and Mikasa living with the grandfather

  
The scouts 

  
The attack on Trost 

  
Turning into a titan 

  
The trial

  
The scouts 

  
They turning on him. 

 

Running and the pain that followed.   
  
He whines as he clutched at his head. As the memories slowed. Opening his eyes, he saw that he had fallen to his knees at some stage.   
  
Armin watched as Eren screamed and clutched at his head. His body failing as he stumbled around. Painful screams coming from him. One after the other. Till he fell to his knees his whole-body trembling eyes wide as he seemed to be staring off to nowhere falling silent. They didn’t know what was worse the screams or the listless staring and silence   
It was nearly 30 mins before the titan began to move again. Slow twitching of muscles. A small tear formed at the back of Eren’s nape. But the boy seemed to be struggling to pull free.   
Levi shot up followed by Erwin and mike.   
They helped pull Eren free from his titan taking note of that fact he was naked. Mike slipped free of his cape and wrapped it around the shivering man.   
  
“I remember,” he whispered.   
He looked up at the worried Levi.   
“I know who I am,” he closed his eyes he was so exhausted. So tired.

 

 “I am Eren Yeager.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT finished in case anyone is thinking that still more to come.


	21. Who Am I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to get this up. I have just been so busy with work and the end of the financial year.

Levi was careful as he placed the unconscious Eren onto the bed. He couldn’t believe it in some ways, Reiner the fucker, after nine months he hadn’t given up, he had come for Eren, and he had taken him, the scouts, HE should have been here to protect Eren. But he had failed, now Eren laid unconscious and had been hurt, he had seen the blood and semen that had dried on his thighs, when he was crawling free of his titan form. He understood completely why Eren had lost it, if there was anything left of Reiner he would liked to have had the chance at the brute but what was left you could fill a bucket with, a bloody pulp, but hearing the man scream in pain at the end was rather satisfying. He looked back down at Eren and he slowly stripped off Mike’s cloak and grabbed a cloth and began to wash away the blood and other dried fluids and dirt. Eren was fully healed, physically, but where would he be mentally when he finally woke? Would he remember? He had said his name his full name at the end and said that he remembered, but did he really?

Levi tsked, so many questions and no answers and nor would there be till Eren woke.

*

For two whole days Levi sat beside Eren’s bedside, reading from his books he had brought from the scouts. Leaving only to use the restroom and eat, Mikasa or Armin taking his spot when he needed a break.

*

It was to the soft whish of pages turning that Eren woke to, he opened his eyes slowly blinking at the light, turning his head to the side he saw Levi reading quietly. But the man just placed a marker in and put it on the table beside him, before looking at him.

“Levi-“ Eren frowned, “ah- Captain?” Eren was confused what did he call the man now?

“Levi is fine Eren,” the man said as he sat on the edge of the bed. “How are you feeling?”

Eren frowned harder as he shifted slowly, “I’ve healed.”

“Not what I meant?”

Eren lowered his head, “I know.”

They both stayed silent as Eren thought of the last few days, tears formed and dropped before he could stop them, a gentle hand rested against his head and began to play with his hair. The gesture was so familiar so comforting, he burst into tears, Levi tugged him, and he collapsed against his chest and cried, great sobs wracking his body.

“I didn’t want it, I didn’t,” he said eventually. “He hurt me, and I killed him,” Eren pulled back his eyes glistening with unshed tears, “I lost it Levi, I lost it, I couldn’t the anger the anger I felt at him, at myself, I attacked him, he bit my hand, I don’t know, I remembered, I’m not sure,” he tugged at his hair.

 Levi tsked and he unravelled Eren’s fingers from his own hair, “No self-harm remember?.”

Eren looked sheepish.

“What happened then?”

“I turned into my titan, I still didn’t remember then, I just thought I wanted to kill Reiner, so I attacked him, over and over, you, the scouts came in then, once I finished stomping on him, I was still so angry, so angry,” Eren growled, his tears turning to anger in front o him and in that moment Levi put himself on guard without making it obvious, in case Eren attacked him or himself.

“You said something, the memories they came rushing back I couldn’t stop them, I remember everything, I remember it all. I” he frowned again anger gone and was distraught, “Who am I Levi?” he finally asked after a long time of silence, thoughts flicking over his face, “Who am I?” he asked again.

“You are Eren Yeager, and you are who you want to be, whatever you want to be.”

“I am not him anymore, I am not a scout, not him anymore?”

“And that’s fine Eren, nobody is asking you to be a scout again, you are free to be what you want to be.”

“Free,” Eren whispered, his fingers coming to his throat, playing with the skin where his collar would sit. “I am free?” he giggled a little, “I am free,” his eyes glowed with happiness up at Levi.

The man couldn’t help but smile at the sheer glee at that thought. Suddenly Eren’s stomach growled, “Come on let’s get some food, everyone will be happy to see you are awake, you’ve been asleep for two days.”

“Two days,” Eren said thoughtfully, “Mikasa and Armin-“ he paused, then a soft smile, “It will be good seeing them again properly.” Then the thought went through his head, “Craig, Janine? How are they?”

“Craig is alive, he survived the stabbing, somehow the fork missed every organ.”

Eren sighed in relief.

Getting off the bed, Levi throws him a set of clothes, before leaving the room, Eren dressed quickly and joined Levi in the hallway, and down to the mess hall.

Eren walked through after Levi, everybody fell silent as they saw him come in, Mikasa and Armin stood and came over to him. Eren laughed and he threw his arms around them hugging them tight, he had known them for the last nine months, but it wasn’t him, not truly, he hugged them even tighter, “Mika,” he whispered softly, “Armin,” both of them tightened their arms even harder and he enjoyed the hug.

And for the first time Mikasa and Armin both felt like they truly had their friend back, their Eren.

He joined them for lunch and enjoyed their company, lunch was fun and full of laughs. But it didn’t last forever, Eld came up behind him and clapped a hand on the back of his neck, “Good to have you back Eren,” he smiled.

But Eren had frozen his eyes wide and he was trembling, “Don’t touch me,” his voice quivered, Eld frowned but didn’t lift his hand, “You right Eren?”

“LET GO OF ME,” Eren screamed and turned his hand knocking Eld’s off the back of his neck and he shuffled away from them, his eyes wide and wild.

“Eren,” Mikasa stood, but Eren was scared, he was shaking his head and backing away from everyone.

Mikasa, Armin tried to get closer, but all Eren could see was bodies coming towards him, and he screamed in panic.

Janine tore into the room, seeing Eren clutching at his hair, curled up on the floor, Levi growling as he grabbed Armin and Mikasa pulling them away from Eren. Cooing softly, she sat down on the floor out of arms reach and softly hummed, it was the same song she often heard Eren humming to himself. Slowly he came back out of wherever the panic had sent him, sobbing he crawled to her, she hugged him to her chest, rocking him, continuing the gentle song.

“I’m – I’m sorry,” he said through his sobs.

“It’s okay Eren, it’s okay.” Janine said softly. “What happened?”

“My neck – collar,” he gasped out.

Janine looked up to Levi who was rubbing his forehead in annoyance, and Eld who looked guilty, everyone else was just watching worried, especially Mikasa and Armin.

“Come on, let’s go outside for a bit,” Janine helped Eren to his feet.

They walked in silence, Eren’s sobs gone, but his face still splotched red and eyes raw looking. Moving into the courtyard Janine led them to the plank that served as a seat and sat him down.

Eren just closed his eyes and soaked up the heat that came from the sun, enjoying the warmth. A unregular walking pace made him open his eyes and Janine was helping Craig walk towards him.

“Craig,” he smiled as he got to his feet rushing to help the man, getting under his other arm, and helping him to the seat. When the man was sitting, Eren shuffled, “I’m sorry you got hurt.”

“I’m not,” Craig answered.

Eren’s eyes where wide when he looked back up in surprise.

“The only thing that I am sorry about, is the fact that, that bastard was able to take you anyway from us.”

“I killed him,” Eren muttered.

“Good, I just wish I could have done it for you Eren, I wish that you didn’t have to go through that.”

Tears started again, Eren couldn’t believe he was crying this much, as he hugged Craig, Janine adding to the pile.

“You are like my son now Eren, I will protect you however I can, it may not be enough, but I will do anything to care for you.”

“And so, will I,” Janine added.

Eren cried harder, but it was in happiness, he had a family, a family he could call his.

*

Erwin sat at the desk, Levi on the other side.

“It has been a month since Eren has regained his memories, I can do no more for him, it is just time now for him to come to terms with what has happened. I do not believe that me or the scouts need to be there any more with him. Its only two more months till the year is up, we will be of better use back here. He has the Grey’s for the emotional support now, and for the most part he goes to Janine and Craig for help now over the rest of us.”

Erwin just peered over his hands at him, “You think that is the best course of action.”

“Yes,” Levi nodded. “Eren is safe now that Reiner is dead, and he is comfortable with the Grey’s we are useless there now. The only thing is Ackerman, she still has two more months to wait out the rest of her _punishment.”_

“Oh, we don’t have to worry about that,” Erwin waved his hand at him the MP’s have more problems to worry about that one scout.” He seemed to think a moment, “Very well, I want you and your squad back here, by the end of the week.”

Levi stood, saluted and left, Erwin sat frowning as he looked down at the papers in his hands, it was the plan for taking the door to Trost back properly. Armin was one clever solider. Now was the hard part, planning to take back Wall Maria.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a real lot doesn't happen, but the next chapter should be good. May take a week or two again to get it to you.


	22. PLANS

_12 Months Later_

 

Water fell in a soft splatter, and Eren cheered happily, “GOT IT,” he yelled over to Craig and Janine. He had been working on the shower for a week now, he remembered the showers from back in Sea Port, but wasn’t sure how they worked, so he had been experimenting. A post just tall enough that one could stand under the bucket when it was at full height, pulled up by a chain pully system. The bucket full of warm water could be lifted into place and then all one had to do was pull the chain and a plug would fall free and warm water would fall onto you. A series of small holes in the bottom of the bottom let the water trickle out in a medium flow.

His first few attempts had ended with his soaked in one heavy drenching, but he finally got it right and was happy as.

A horse neighed and he turned to see Hange and Moblit ride in, he was used to seeing the pair now, Hange often visiting sometimes only once and month other times three, four times a month. He waved, he was excited to show her his shower, the woman was obsessed with the technology in Sea Port and Gornel, the reason for all her visits, learning about the other cities.

But it was the fact that Erwin and Levi, rode in behind Hange and Moblit that made him wary, Levi often dropped in just to say high, spend one night and go, spending most of the time grumbling about the dust and filth. But Erwin, Erwin never visited unless he wanted something. But the last few times, it was just about some things he had told Hange, but he had a hunch it wasn’t going to be the case this time.

He smiled as he grabbed Hange and showed her the shower, the scientist gushing over it, waving at Moblit to draw it down. Already coming up with ideas to make it bigger and better.  

Erwin had just said hello and asked how he was before disappearing with Levi into the castle.

He had gotten better in the last year, he no longer had panic attacks and any lingering habits from those years being a slave was all over, he could even go shopping with Janine or Craig in the cities again. Walk around Trost like he once used to, not scared of people crowding around him, but he had no desire to go back into the city and live, even if Craig and Janine said he could if he wanted to. He had even tried a bit of dating with one of the farmer girls in the area, but when they kissed, he could only remember lips that didn’t belong to the girl and hands that weren’t on him touching him. He had run from her. He went back later and apologised, and hadn’t tried again.

Breaking out of his thoughts he paid attention to Hange, chatting to her and answering questions till lunch. Joining the scouts in the mess hall they had just finished when the reason for Erwin’s sudden visit became known.  

“We have a plan, been working on it for the last twelve months.” Erwin stared straight at Eren. “We are going to take back Wall Maria, temporary seal the two holes in the walls at Shingashina. Then the next step is to kill all remaining titans inside the walls. When that is done, the stone masons and metal workers needed, will come and rebuild the gates.” Erwin linked his fingers together and placed them down on the table in front of him, everyone was staring at Eren.

“What do you want from me?” Eren asked softly, he didn’t want to be a scout anymore, that part of his life was over, and he didn’t want to go back.

“To be our escort, you are a titan siren correct?”

Eren nodded.

“Then you are to keep the titans off us, between wall Rose and Maria, let our procession through with no deaths, to the scouting party.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it, you will not be expected to fight if it is needed. You will remain on a horse or in a wagon whatever is your preference.” Erwin added.

Frowning Eren turned to Craig and Janine.

“It’s your choice Eren, you do what you feel is right,” Craig said to him.

Chewing his lip, he held his hand out for the plans, handing them over Eren read it, recognising Armin’s writing straight away. “Armin came up with this?”

“We know the rebuilding the door and walls part works, we did so in Trost, with that huge boulder you used to plug the hole, it is just getting to Shingashina and sealing the holes where we need help.” Erwin

Eren read the whole plan, twice before he looked up at Levi and Erwin. “What happens if I say no.” he handed the papers back over.

“Then a lot of people will die,” Levi said blankly.

“We are going, with or without you Eren.” Erwin added.

Eren glanced at Craig and Janine, before nodding. “I haven’t used the call since Reiner, I will need to practice a bit first.”

“Great,” Erwin stood. “Can you have a bag ready to go, asap.”

“What?” Eren looked around confused.

“The scouts are ready, we have everything ready to go, all provisions, ropes, everything, you were the last piece, with or without you, we are riding in the morning from the gates of Trost.”

Eren scrambled to his feet and blinked, before nodding starting to move off, Levi called out, “Remember pack like a scout.”

“Eh – right” Eren raced off.

*

Grumbling to himself he shoved a double set of clothes, spare light boots and a few toiletries into a saddlebag. He glanced around his room, before what he was doing hit him. He gasped slightly and sat down on his bed as his head swam, he was going back into the world that had hurt him, what was he doing? He didn’t know how long he sat there clutching his head, but it must have been long enough for Erwin to send the search party.

“Oi Eren,” Levi knocked on the door and opened it, to find Eren staring wide eyed into nothing, his breathing shallow and harsh. ‘Shit,’ he thought as he stepped into the room. “Hey Eren,” he said again as he sat in the chair in front of the small desk, he knew better than touching the man right now. He started talking about nonsense stuff, just who was doing what, the people that Eren grew up with in the scouts.

Slowly Eren pulled himself free of wherever he was, he took a deep shuddery breath and looked up, he was actually embarrassed. “Um, sorry,” he muttered.

“I thought you said that you were over the panic attacks?”

“I am – or I was,” Eren rubbed the back of his neck, “That’s the first one in ages.”

“What pushed you?”

Eren shrugged as he grabbed his bag and finished shoving the last few things in. “I think it was to much information to fast. I told myself I would never go back to the scouts, I am free, free to do what I want, when I want, and here I said yes to helping the scouts, it got to me.” Eren sighed as he pulled the drawstring close.

Levi stared at Eren, “I need to know that you can do this, I need to know that you can go beyond those gates tomorrow and do your job. If you can’t Eren that’s fine, stay here, stay safe, and stay out of my way.”

Eren sagged, “I don’t know – I really don’t know.” But when he looked up his eyes were fierce, “But I will bloody try.”

Levi nodded and stood, clapping a hand on Eren’s shoulder, “I will be there the entire time to help if needed. Armin, Mikasa and I have been assigned to your protection. My squad will be with me as well. Nobody will hurt you, not with us there, not this time.”

A thought flickered through Eren’s head, but he didn’t voice it and his head was lowered so his eyes didn’t betray him, but last time it was Levi and it was his squad that had hurt him. Could he really trust them back out there?

***

The hum and bustle of the city below him reached his ears as he sat on the edge of the wall, his feet dangling over the edge. The wall soldiers muttered when he had come up, but left him alone, he stared out over the vast distance towards Wall Maria and in effect Shingashina. Even through it was to far to see with the eye, his old home was in his head, his mum laughing as she did laundry, scolding him as he tracked mud through the house, her warm and happy smile. Armin, Mikasa and him running through the streets stall holders yelling at them. He sighed and looked down at the titan far below. But the dumb brute just stared up at him, his arms reaching as far up as they could fingers grasping at air as if they could pull him towards its mouth.

There was no anger towards the titans now, he still hated them for what they had done, taking his mum, his dad, his whole life from him, being trapped behind the walls, but the rage, the rage was gone. He reached down and grabbed the titan, his throat humming, he hadn’t exactly told the truth, nor did he outright lie, to Erwin. Yes he hadn’t used his titan call since Reiner. But nor had he forgotten it. The titan straightened dropping its arms to the side, and turned and he told it to walk and not stop walking. And it did, walking away from the wall and out away from Trost, even after he had stopped humming.

“You may as well join me,” he said eventually as he watched the titan walk away going past other titans, but the sun was setting at it would come to halt not able to move after the sun had gone down.

Levi grunted as he sat down next to him. “You didn’t need the practice.” Levi stated as he looked out. 

Eren was silent for a while. “No,” he looked down at his hands and arms. He should be covered in scars so many scars but he wasn’t. A tiny. Very tiny part of him wished he had those scars. Anything as a testament to what he went through. But mostly he was grateful of his titan healing powers. He and Levi sat watching as the sun disappeared behind the horizon. “I am scared Levi.” He whispered.   


The man just turned those steel eyes onto him. Giving him his whole attention. 

  
  
“Erwin. When this works. When we take back Shingashina, and then the Maria district. What happens then?”  


“You go back to your home, that won’t change. Unless you want it to.” Levi said

  
  
“Erwin will come up with another plan another idea. And he will need my help to negotiate the titans.”  
  
“You can say no.”  


Eren let out an angry bark of laughter. “How?” His eyes were angry when they turned on Levi. “He blackmailed me. Guilted me into doing this. YOU did to. Many people will die if I don’t go tomorrow. Scouts will die. Armin, Mikasa, the Levi Squad. Even you could die out there. And I would feel guilty.” Eren looked away from him, his voice losing the anger and just sounded tired. “Let’s be honest Levi. To Erwin I am just an asset, a powerful asset. A machine to throw at the titans. He left me alone, before, when I was mind fucked, he wanted me better that was it. But then I have gotten better, I am able to do stuff again, for the most part without panic attacks, I can go and do stuff on my own, I can have people touch me and I am not terrified that all they want to do is rip my clothes off. He huffed, “I enjoyed my life as just Eren. He comes and barges his way back onto my life.” 

  
Suddenly he stood and moved away from the edge. “I am going to dinner” he just walked away. Not waiting to see if Levi joined him or not.

 

But the man stayed sitting there. Eren’s words going around and around in his head. It was true. They were using the boy, man. He corrected in his head. The child was well and truly gone. Humanity needed to be saved. But how far did one push a person. How much could Eren take before he snapped. He hoped he would never see that happen. He had to talk to Erwin. 

  


***

 

It was early, very early, the sun just peaking over the horizon. He sat in the back of a wagon, Armin and Jean, where to be his drivers. Mikasa and Levi sat on their horses on either side of the wagon, and the Levi squad was in a loose circle around them.

Erwin’s loud voice bellowed out over the group, fifty-five scouts, including him, sat in formation. Not listening to Erwin, he looked around there was so many new faces. He didn’t know a large majority of the scouts here. His eyes flickered back to Levi and the squad. Who were they protecting him from? The scouts or titans. He supposed he would find out soon enough. When Erwin had finished blabbering on. Erwin held his arm up and the gates opened. 

  
Turning his attention ahead the expedition moved forward. Passing under the gate and out into the sun.   
Cries from ahead at the front of the group signalled titans. Looking over to the side. Sure enough 2 titans bore down on them.  
“EREN!” Levi yelled.   
Not answering the man, he began to sing. The titans slowed and stopped.   
“HOLD THEM STILL” Levi ordered as rode his horse out of the formation and with swift movement he lifted from his horse.  Swinging up high with momentum he spun into blur and sliced out neck of the titan before swinging to the second one and downing it to. His horse patiently waiting as he swung back into the saddle. And joining the scout group. He did it so fast they had hardly got ahead of him.   
“That’s how you do it. Leave the killing for the seniors of the group. Newbies just ride in formation,” Erwin yelled back.   
A few nervous glances were shot at Eren from the scouts around. Eren saw them but ignored them. His attention on seeking more titans.   
  
The day passed with them riding in a canter or a walk when horses needed a break. The entire time Eren grabbed titans and held them in place frozen as the experienced scouts took them down. Mike, Levi, Levi squad and even Hange taking down most of them. Mikasa was fidgety in her saddle clearly wanting to join in, but she held her place next to Eren, which he was thankful for.   
When darkness came and the titans stopped moving the scouts settled and made camp.   
Eren was tired. Not exhausted but definitely tired. He started to help make tents when Levi grabbed him.   
“Sit,” he shoved a plate of food into his hands. “Eat and sleep, the last thing we need is you so tired you can’t control the titans.”  
“But the chores?” Eren asked as he looked around, everyone else was still setting up tents and caring for the horses.    
“Others can do them. Your job and only job are to get us to Shingashina safely.” Levi glared down at him.

He stuck his fork into the meat on the plate, the moment the first piece hit his tongue he moaned and wolfed the rest down, not realising how hungry he actually was. With a sheepish look he grinned up at Levi who was staring at him with a raised eyebrow. “Tsk, bed now.” He ordered pointing to the already made tent behind Eren.

Nodding Eren crawled into his tent and was asleep before his head even hit the pillow.    


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay next chapter is Shingashina
> 
> I will try and get it up as soon as possible. but very busy at the moment


	23. Shingashina

It had just passed midday the group just walking giving the horses a break. When the largest group of titans came towards them yet. There had to be over twenty titans in the group. Panic went through the new recruits.   
Eren glanced around at his ‘protectors’ it was time to show them that he didn’t need their protection, not really, and he glanced at Erwin who was trying to calm a recruit near him, to not start a stampede of frightened young men and women, it was time to remind him, who he was trying to fuck around with. He reached out and grabbed the largest titan a huge lumbering 13 metre. With a flick of his wrist it began to tear into the titans around him. Setting it to goal of killing titans till all gone. Before grabbing another and another. His three titans tore into the others around them. He watched with a passive face as they rode past the fighting horde. The scouts around him glanced at him nervously. They all saw the implications of having a titan controller in their midst. It was great not having to deal with the beasts. But what if Eren turned on them? Even Petra and Eld. We’re giving him side glances.   
Levi saw this and grounded his teeth. Didn’t they learn from last time? Hasn’t Eren showed he could be trusted? He even watched as Erwin stared at Eren from the corner of his eye, a thoughtful and almost scary look on his face. He put it to watching Erwin to and Mikasa who had caught Erwin’s look as she fingered her swords. There was going to be a shit fight soon, ‘for fuck’s sake eren,’ he muttered to himself, he was going to have to talk to the shifter when they were alone. Tomorrow they would reach Shingashina, he just had to remain vigilant till he could get the brat separate from everyone else.

 

**

 

BANG! BANG! BANG! The last on the booms filled the air, the smoke cleared to show the tunnel full of heavy wire ropes. So many that a titan would have no chance to penetrate the tunnels, both tunnels in and out of Shinagshina were sealed, enough room was left clear that a horse and wagon could just get through the gate that led further into Mitras. The front gate was so sealed that even humans would have to crawl to get through. Eren had found this out for himself, he had to crawl on hands and knees to be able to get to the outside. He looked straight ahead in the direction that he knew Sea Port was in. He just stared, he hoped that he would never set a single foot in the direction of that place again.

“EREN,” a voice shouted from behind the wires.

 

“COMING,” he called back, sighing. Quick as he could he crawled back under the maze of ropes; he had barely stood up when a hand was quickly wrapped around his bicep. Levi pulled him along behind him, till they got to one of the few remaining standing houses.

 

“What the hell was that back there? Yesterday with the titans.” Levi growled as he pushed Eren into a room slamming the door. “What where you think Eren. You just made an enemy out of dozens of scouts. They are all scared of you. What the hell where you thinking?”   
  
Eren glowered at him. “I don’t need your protection Levi. I can damn well look after myself. I saw the look Erwin threw at me. I know I am nothing but a weapon to him. I was just making him realise who the fuck he is dealing with.”   
  
“Damn it Eren. You’re not helping yourself. You’re making it worse.” Levi growled, “You stupid shit. Why didn’t you just do as your told. Hold the titans and let us kill them. No, you had to show off didn’t you.”   
  
“I am doing what I can”. Eren slumped his shoulders. And Levi in that moment saw the small terrified boy he had helped all those months. “I am trying to protect you and everyone and myself. I can’t keep doing this I can’t”. He started to sob. His body shaking as he cried.   
  
Sighing Levi sat next to him and put his arm over his shoulders. Pulling him closer against him. Til Eren was all but curled against him crying. “It’s been too much for you hasn’t it?”  
  
“I didn’t want this Levi. I don’t want this anymore. I have had enough. Done enough”. Anger flared through him and he jumped to his feet pushing Levi away from him. “WHY CAN’T I BE LEFT ALONE” he screamed as he wiped the tears away from his face in anger. 

 

Levi didn’t say a single word to Eren he just rubbed his shoulder slowly. He needed to talk to Erwin.

Slowly Eren stopped crying and he sat back up slowly, “Sorry,” he whispered, his shoulders curved in.

“All good Eren, all good,” Levi said. “Go grab your tent and gear, we will have this house tonight, claim whatever room your want, I’ll take the other room. The rest can sort themselves out.”

“Yes Levi,” Eren grinned as he wiped his eyes, before standing and leaving the building.

 

Levi tsked to himself and he to stood, it was time to confront Erwin.

 

*

“You need to leave him alone Erwin. No more excursions. No more needing help. Whatever cunning little plans you have in your head are over.” Levi glared at the towering man. “Not till he comes to us and asks for work.” Levi all but growled the next part, “I will no longer help you black mail Eren. We will free the Wall Maria zone of titans, as Eren has agreed to, and then that is it. We leave him alone.”

 

Erwin stared at him hard, “He is to important Levi, he is to valuable to the human race. He is a-”

 

“We will BREAK him Erwin he is better but not fixed if we push him, he will snap and I doubt we will get him back this time. WE WILL DESTROY HIM.” Levi yelled the last bit. “Why can’t you see that?”

 

Erwin paused for a moment seeming to be thinking, before nodding, “I will leave him alone for now.”

 

Levi grumbled under his breath, but this was Erwin and this was probably the best that he was going to get from the man.

 

**

 

Grabbing his bags, Eren slung them over his shoulder, and he started to move back in the direction of the house Levi had picked. But his feet took him in another direction, he just walked, looking around, his mind’s eye showing how Shinagshina used to look, remembering the houses how they stood, the smells of the street, food cooking, people squabbling. It was actually peaceful, he just kept moving not really caring where he went, till he suddenly stopped, he stared at the ruin that was once his home. The roof was caved in, the walls all toppled. His hand went up to his chest, to the spot where a key once hung around his neck, but he had lost it long time ago, in those days where he had run from Mitras, before his capture by Reiner and his group. His bags hit the ground and he moved to his house, slowly he sifted through the debris and to his luck he found the door that led down into the cellar. His dads workshop. Quietly he moved down the stairs, some-how they were still standing, if damaged here and there. His breathing was shallow and soft as he started down the stairs, all creaking threatening to give way under his feet. But he kept on going. The door at the bottom, he remembered so many times being down here, hearing the scratching of his dad writing on the other side. But the door was always locked, no matter how he pulled on the knob it never opened. He reached out, expecting to find the door locked, but his hand pressed against the door and it creaked as it pushed in, the walls falling in had warped the foundations and the door frame was no longer tight. His chest was tight as he pushed to door open, realising he was holding his breath he took a heavy deep breath in. Letting it go with a shudder he took another deep breath before moving into the room. There was nothing special, one wall was crooked in the side, water from rain had gotten in and mould grew heavy in that corner. But apart from that it was intact, nothing but a single desk against one wall, a large bookshelf full, but most of the books ruined by the elements that were able to get in. Mould covering some books that bad you couldn’t even make out the shape of the covers. On the other wall another shelf full of old bottles filled with various liquids that his father had clearly used in his practice. Not sure what his dad would leave him down here for him to find didn’t matter anymore, it was all ruined anyway. He leaned against the desk and it shifted, and collapsed under him, he yelped as he went down, grumbling he picked himself up, dusting off his backside, when he saw a book, curious Eren leaned over and picked it up. Opening the cover, he recognised his dads writing. But it was stained with water, the ink was bled and, in some areas, completely illegible. But he started to read, his legs falling out from under him, after the first few sentences.

 

_Dear Son._

_If you have found this ledger, then know I am dead._

_I’m sorry for what I have done to you. I had hoped that I would never pass on the genes of the titan shifters. It truly is a curse ----------- I never wished this one you. --------------- to pass on the genes and have your child keep their mind, you have to eat your parent with the genes. -------------- known why, but it’s the way. -------------- go crazy, -----------._

The next part was extremely illegible and a word here or there could be made out.

But right down the bottom was a bit more where the water hadn’t destroyed.

 

_I love you my son, I hope that this finds you well, and that this diary gives you some closure, into what and who you are. I love you my boy, and wish you the best._

_Dad_

It was dark when Mikasa found him, his tears had long stopped, but he just sat there, shivering in the cold. She wrapped him up in her cloak.

 

“Dad was like me,” he said softly, “He was a shifter to,” he motioned to the book. “He said it would explain everything, but it’s ruined,” he wordlessly screamed. Mikasa just held onto him, they didn’t need to speak. “Why? Why me? What am I? Every question I wanted to know, everything dad had the answer to is in here. And its fucking RUINED,” he threw the journal from him.

Mikasa didn’t know what to say so she just hugged him tighter, and Eren sobbed into her shoulder, till he eventually fell asleep against her. Gathering him in her arms, she stood, grabbing the journal as well, before making her way up to the ground floor. Everyone had been sent to go looking for Eren the moment that they realised he was missing. She had a gut feeling and went straight for his old house, Armin following her, but decided to stay above. Easing up at the creaking stairs, Armin peered into view, his face relaxing the moment, he spots Eren in her arms. “We were right.” He said as looked over his friend, but he didn’t seem hurt, even if his eyes were puffy from clearly crying.

 

“Here,” Mikasa handed over the journal. “It’s Grisha’s maybe you can get something from it, apparently he left it for Eren to find.”

 

Together they walked back to the scout camp, Levi coming in at the same time, his angry face softening when he saw Eren’s tear reddened face. “Where was he?” he asked.

“His old house in the basement.” Armin answered.

 

“Okay, get him to bed,” Levi nodded to the house, “He has the room on the bottom floor.”

 

Levi watched as Eren was carried inside, by Mikasa. Armin stayed by his side. “He found his dad’s journal. I’ve had a quick look through it. It’s destroyed, water and mould has rotted most of the pages, or made them illegible. All but the first page.”

Armin opened it and showed it to Levi who read it quickly.

“Damn, can’t the kid get a break,” he muttered. “See what else you can get from it; anything might be helpful.”

Armin nodded and he moved off. Levi grumbled to himself but he went back to his job. Tomorrow the scouts would be leaving Shinagshina and start to purge the Wall Maria district. They had to be ready and it was his job to make sure that they were.   


***

Eren yawned as he rode along the road. He was tired. It had been a long time since he had been home. Six months. Six long months riding inside the Wall Maria farming zone. Endless days calling and killing titans.   
A few panic attacks on Eren’s part. And quite a few yelling matches with random scouts. That Levi, Erwin and even Mike and Hange once had to break up.   
But it was finally over. All the titans inside wall Maria were gone.   
Eren yawned again. They had only just got back into Trost that morning. A party was waiting for them. But Eren didn’t stay he didn’t want to. He just wanted to go home. So, he said his goodbyes and left. Wagons full of tools and equipment would be leaving in the morning. The scouts would be going with them. Not as protection. But someone had to remove the heavy wire ropes and help with manual labour till the rest of the work force could get to Shinagshina. But his part was over. He had done his part.   
  
Tears actually filled his eyes as the tops of the castle came into view. He kicked his horse into a Gallop. Dirt scattered everywhere as he pulled up in the courtyard.   
Janine and Craig followed at a hoppy run behind him. Throwing himself from the horse he fell into the giant hug from the woman. More arms circling around them as Craig caught up.   
I’m home. He whispered. I’m home.   
  
  
The end.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, So I know I rushed the end there a bit. But I am really really busy in the real world. And to be honest I have momentarily lost interest in this fic. So I have finished it. There are plans to continue it, have Eren return to Sea Port and face his demons there. But at this stage it is over. Hope you have enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who has read and left comments or Kudos. Big thanks To CrimsonShiloutte from reading from the start and Nanners, both of your comments kept me writing.


End file.
